Summer, summertime
by Janethewriter1
Summary: ON HIATUS - After spending many summers at camp Shawnee as a camper, Zoe is returning as a staff member for the very first time. How will the experience be different. How did Wade end up at the same camp? This story is AU.
1. Camp Shawnee

**Hi guys,**

 **I really enjoyed writing the last story, so I'm back with a new one. This is completely AU. I'm not sure how this one** **will end yet, so any input and or reviews are very welcome.**

 **This story is slightly based on my own experiences at American summercamp, so I used a fictitious camp name. The people in this story are all based on people I've met at camp, so please don't take anything that might seem stereotypical as an offense. The people I based the characters on are very dear to me in real life.**

Zoe sat down on the ground, leaning against the tall building, sitting in the shade the building provided. She looked up at all the tall buildings. Although she had lived in the city all of her life, she never had taken the time to really appreciate it, the tall buildings, the ever so crowded streets, the blaring of sirens and the tourists suddenly stopping in the streets to take pictures or look up towards the buildings.

She was going to miss this greatly, but hey. It was only for 8 weeks. And why would she not give back to the same people who had been there for her all those summers? At least they had given her attention, hugs, put her to bed at night, read her story's and played games with her. She had even dragged Gigi with her every summer to enjoy camp together years on end.

She saw Gigi approaching her she huffed and puffed, dragging 2 large suitcases with her. She left them in the middle of the sidewalk and sat down next to Zoe, enjoying the shade of the building Zoe was leaning against. She kissed her cheek as a greeting. "I can't believe you talked me into this Zoe." "Being a camper is one thing, staff, a whole different game."

Zoe looked at her friend. She looked like a designer Barbie, with her large sunglasses, nails perfectly manicured and her hair very recently blown out.

"Oh my, Lackawaxen is not ready for you!" She giggled, trying to picture Gigi at camp, walking around on the sand paths and running after the kids on those ridiculous high heels that Zoe best believed should be left in NYC.

"What do you mean not ready for me?" I'm running the fashion program, remember?" "I can dress however I want, I'm going to be camp Shawnee's fashion icon!"

"Besides, You got lucky as well, you don't need to think about anything, you'll just be sitting in an office or at the pool."

"Like sitting in the scolding hot sun, being responsible for all the lives in the water isn't hard work." Zoe said. "Hopefully I can spend most of my time at the nurses station."

"I still can't believe you managed to get a summer apprenticeship in the nurses station."

"Well, being Ethan Harts daughter does have it perks, even though I haven't seen him in 10 months."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for you babe." "At least you're old enough now to drink your sorrows away now," she giggled. Gigi leaned her head onto Zoe's shoulder and left it there.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until a few girls walked up to them. "Hi, the shortest girl spoke. She had frizzy ginger hair, looked a bit dumpy and had a hard face.

"Are you guys waiting for the bus to camp Shawnee as we'll? "t'is supposed to be in..." She looked at a small piece of paper. "Lackawaxen." She sounded as though she was from abroad, probably England.

"Yeah, we're waiting as well." Zoe said, smiling at the girl. All the girls looked at them relieved and they sat down around Gigi and Zoe without an invitation. Zoe found this a bit odd. New Yorkers were definitely more private and would never just strike up a conversation with a stranger. Let alone sit down with said stranger.

The ginger girl introduced herself as Erin, she pointed at the other girls. "This is Aoife." It sounded like "Eefa" As she pointed at a girl to her left. She was very lanky and skinny, she looked so pale Zoe didn't believe she saw a lot of the sun. Her face was friendly however.

"And this is Emily, she pointed at the girl to her right. "Very nice to meet you both." Emily said, extending her hand to Zoe and then go Gigi. "You can call me Emmy, everybody does." As she flashed a perfect smile.

Zoe noticed Emily was very pretty, beautiful curly blonde hair, big blue eyes and dimples in her cheeks that gave her a playful look.

"Are you guys from England?" Gigi asked the three girls

Emily laughed, Erin and Aoife scowled a little at Gigi's words.

"Didn't mean to say anything wrong..." Gigi started

"It's fine really," Emily said with a kind smile on her face. I'm from England, Erin is from Scotland and Aoife is from Ireland.

"Wouldn't know the difference" Zoe thought to herself, but didn't feel brave enough to say anything as she looked at Erin's face. She seemed a bit put out.

Emily, Aoife and Erin told Zoe and Gigi everything about their trip to New York and how much they loved the city, how different is was from where they were from and what they expected the summer camp to be like.

They gasped when they found out a moment later that both Zoe and Gigi had been campers at the camp and started asking them anything and everything about camp Shawnee.

As the 5 girls talked, more and more people arrived at the pickup point, most talking to each other, making introductions. Some people hanging back and observing the crowd.

A huge coach pulled up at the collection point and a moment later a very short woman stepped off the buss. She had short brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was already wearing the camp Shawnee t-shirt and some fleece shorts.

Zoe recognized her as Gemma. The assistant director of the camp. She was one of the friendliest people Zoe had ever met at the camp and she had very fond memories of her. Gemma waved at all the people, beckoning everyone to come closer as she started to speak. She was soft spoken, however everybody caught her words.

"Welcome staff of 2007" I am so pleased to meet you all and were are very excited to have you with us this summer."

"Now after you all place your luggage here" She pointed at the place all the luggage needed to be collected." You will walk past me and grab a number from this bowl. The number in the bowl is your designated seat in the bus." "Now get ready to mingle, we have a 6 hour trip ahead of us."

Gigi moaned loudly, "We have to spend the entire trip next to a stranger?!" she said indignantly and widened her eyes at Zoe, looking at her for support. Which she didn't receive.

"This will be good for us Gigi, we get to meet some new people."

Zoe was looking for her seat, she was given number 61, it was near the end of the bus. Gigi was awarded number 17. As Zoe approached her seat, a boy her age stood in front of her seat, his back turned toward her, putting a duffle bag away in the overhead space. She noticed he was quite tall, or maybe she was just short.

He had short sandy blonde hair and had strong arms. He sat down in the seat next to the window and sat up. Only then did he notice her waiting for him to take a seat. She noticed the deep green eyes. "Well, not too shabby." Zoe thought to herself.

He looked up to her.

"Oh hey, sorry. Where you waiting long?"

She noticed he had a very strong southern drawl.

"No, it's fine." She said, shrugging.

"Oke then."

"I have number 61." She said, turning over the piece of paper, showing him the number in her hands.

"62 me, so you'll be sitting next to me?" He flashed her a smile that she could only reciprocate.

"Would you prefer the window seat?" He asked, already standing up as he noticed Zoe hesitated before she could answer.

"Actually I would,""would you mind?" she smiled at him.

"Not at all."

He stepped towards the aisle and let her passed him so she could take the seat next to the window.

As she took her seat, she flipped her hair slightly and he caught the sweet smell of her shampoo. He thanked the Gods that his brother had been stupid enough to change seats before checking out who they would be sitting next to.

He quickly looked at her as she got settled in her seat. She didn't seem that tall, but her legs looked mighty long in the shorty shorts she was wearing. Her grey top had a slight sparkle, which he thought was weird to be wearing to a summer camp. The flip flops she was wearing however seemed less out of place.

She held a bag onto her lap and finally looked up to him, smiling and extending her hand to him.

"I'm Zoe by the way, Zoe Hart.

"It is very nice to meet you Zoe," "I'm Jesse. "Jesse Kinsella."


	2. Revelation situation

**Hi guys,**

 **I greatly appreciated the reviews. Thank you so much. Here's a new chapter. This chapter deals with an issue not everyone might feel comfortable with, but don't let that keep you from leaving a review and tell me what you think. The Emmy issue won't actually become a big part of the story, in case it bothers too many people. I just needed it for the cliffhanger.**

 **Any ideas for future chapters is always welcome.**

 **This chapter does not have a lot of Zade, but I'm a massive Zade fan, so please stay with me. It will happen.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours into the drive Zoe had gotten well acquainted with Jesse. He was very easy to talk to. She found out he came from a small town in Bluebell, he was 23 years old and this would be the first time visiting a summer camp. He and his younger brother were "kindly forced" by their mother to work at a summer camp to stay out of trouble back home.

After the camp, he was going to enlist into the army, fulfilling his lifelong dream of joining the marines.

Wade had been at the front of the bus, he was enjoying his time with his new found friend, Ben.

He met him at the meeting point before they got on the bus and started talking about fishing, camping and the great outdoors in general.

Better yet, he found out he would be running the outdoor program at camp with Ben. Ben being from New Zealand made it even more interesting, as his experiences had been very different from Wade's.

They had spent the drive talking about the different fish they caught and all the rare specimen they had come across.

Whilst talking to Ben, Wade was definitely not blind to the girls around them, staring at him and Ben, shooting them looks and batting their eyelashes as soon as their eyes met. He found it hard not to ditch Ben and get to know the girls a little better, but he had promised his mom he would try and be more serious and find a proper direction in life. Besides chasing skirt.

However, he was sure he would have enough time during these weeks at camp, to get get acquainted with some of the girls, or maybe even most of them.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, he excused himself to Ben and headed to the middle of the bus to find the toilet.

Just as he turned to the toilet he could hear a familiar voice. He looked up to see his brother talking to a pretty petit brunette. She saw him looking at them and flashed him a shy smile. Jesse turned around to see who Zoe was looking at and smiled at him as well. Jesse beckoned him to come over.

Wade walked over to the pair, squeezing trough the aisle toward them. "This is him, this is my little brother Wade." Jesse said, pointing at Wade.

"Little brother?" Zoe asked, giggling. She just couldn't help herself. The guy was huge. If she thought Jesse was tall and muscular before, she was clearly mistaking, taking in the form of Wade. The white shirt he was wearing wasn't tight around his body, but his muscular arms made the sleeves look a bit too tight.

He had broad shoulders and was much taller than Jesse. She was sure he had a good six pack hiding underneath that tshirt.

He did have the same sandy blonde hair, deep green eyes as Jesse, but as Jesse had kind and serious eyes, Wade had a playful and cheeky look in his eyes and a dazzling smile that made her blush.

He reminded her of a rugged homegrown version of the many models she and Gigi loved to gawk at when visiting the many fashion shows in their free time. Front seats always taken care of by her mother.

He leaned froward a bit to shake her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Zoe, I'm Wade, I hope my brother hasn't bored the pants off you yet." Wade smirked but Jesse scowled.

"No Wade, we were just fine, thank you." Shooting Wade a look that only meant "Get lost."

"Well Zoe! It was a real pleasure meeting you, hope to see you again real soon when we get off this bus." He smiled at the pair of them. He nodded to Zoe as a goodbye and saluted his brother, walking back to find his way to the toilet.

As he walked back to his seat at the front of the bus, he thought about making his brother move seats again, so he could get to know Zoe. Something about her had something flutter in his stomach although he did everything in his power to ignore it. He didn't want Jesse to suspect anything.

Jesse would surely make a move on her then and there, only to make sure Wade wouldn't.

They usually didn't go for the same type of girl.

Zoe did seem more like Jesse's type. Sophisticated, from the big city, very well groomed and clearly high maintenance.

Wade went for, well... The complete opposite of that.

As he approached his seat, he saw a girl now occupied in his seat and making googly eyes at Ben.

she was in deep conversation with Ben. Giggling and touching his arm while she laughed at all his jokes. Wade groaned out of annoyance.

Wade looked for an empty seat and found one across the aisle from Ben. He sat down and looked at his new neighbor, a pale girl with blonde curls who was engulfed in a book. Clearly not bothered by all the flirting going on around her. She looked up from her book, blue eyes meeting green.

She smiled at him friendly and gave a small wave "Hi, I'm Emmy." "Wade," he replied, pointing at himself.

What are you reading? Pointing at the book in her hands. "The catcher in the rye," "a must read." According to my dad." "Have you read it?" She asked him. "Nah, I'm not really into books, more of a practical guy me."

For the remainder of the trip Wade had really enjoyed talking to Emmy. She was very easy to talk to and seemed to have no interest in him, as far as romantic interest went or just an interest to get into his pants. He was so used to flirty behavior whenever he was around women, he noticed Emily was very different. He discovered he really enjoyed the change.

Just before they pulled onto camp Shawnee, Gemma, the camps assistant director got up from her seat and stood up in the front of the bus with a microphone in her hand.

"Hello everybody, I hope the trip has been treating you well so far." "We are 30 minutes away from camp Shawnee, when we arrive, please wait for your luggage to be removed from the bus and take yourself with your luggage to the picnic area that is straight ahead when you get off the bus." "There will be people there to guide you if needed."

"Thank you, and again, welcome to camp Shawnee!"

Everybody clapped, mostly because they were happy to get off the bus and being able to stretch their legs.

Emmy and Wade followed the stream of people towards to picnic area and sat down at an empty table. They were soon joined by Ben, the girl that sat next to Ben with the googly eyes, Erin and Aoife. Just as they were making introductions, Zoe and Jesse joined them too. Wade scooted over for them to sit, Zoe sat down next to him as Jesse sat next to Emmy.

As Zoe spotted Gigi in the crowd, she put her arms in the air to motion Gigi towards their table, who looked quite flustered and annoyed. A tall spectacled guy, hot in her pursuit. "I'm just going to join my friends again Joel, but it was very nice talking to you." "Maybe you should mingle and meet some cool people."

Zoe could tell Gigi was very anxious to get rid of the guy. He hung his shoulders and moved towards another table.

Gigi let out a sigh, rolled her eyes and looked at Zoe. Happy she was finally rid of the guy. He had bored her silly, he was even more boring than her stepfather, who she believed to be the most boring human being on the planet.

She squeezed herself next to Zoe, which caused Zoe to be pressed up against Wade's side. She could feel his strong arm muscles and the heat from his body. Making her mind wandering to places she didn't really want to go.

"So how do we all know each other?" Gigi asked everyone at the table. Looking at the array of diffrent people.

The googly eyed girl spoke up, "We sat next to each other in the bus, looking at Ben with adoration.

"Oh did you now?" Wade asked her, I clearly remember sitting down next to Ben when I got in the bus."

"Well, the seat was left open when you vacated it."

"Wait, you were all bus neighbors?" Gigi said with indignation "No wonder I was left with Joel from loser vile." "All the good ones were already taken," eying up Wade as she said it. Her glance was only noticed by Jesse.

Zoe snorted slightly at Gigi's comment, she loved her friend but she could be quite obnoxious sometimes.

The first 2 weeks were going to be spend on staff training and role playing to prepare the staff for various situations with the campers. The group that sat at the picnic table on arrival was getting closer by the day, hanging out together whenever they could.

They staff were currently in their first week of training and the new group of friends already had a blast together.

The third day of staff training was dedicated to safety, medication and calamities. It had been a long, boring and grueling day. Everybody was ready for the day to be over.

The camp had rental cars available for the support staff, so during their evenings and days off, people with a permit would be able to leave the camp. Gigi and Zoe had promised Erin, Emmy and Aoife to take them into port Jervis to go out for a bite to eat and a few drinks. When Wade overheard their plans, he convinced Ben and Jesse decided to follow them into town.

"So what bar are they going to? Jesse asked Wade who was driving to port Jervis. Which was only a 30 minute drive.

"Dunno, something about a daddy?"

"A daddy?" Ben asked, laughing. "That makes no sense at all Wade."

"Well that's what I heard, just be glad I heard that they were going to point Jervis. Aren't you happy you will get to see your googly eyed girl again?" He asked, looking at Ben in the rear view mirror. "I saw she begged the girls to take her with her.

"How the 6 of them even managed to all fit into that car is a mystery to me." Wade laughed, he could just imagine the girls squeezed together in the back of the car.

"I'm not too fussed to see Rebecca again tonight." Ben said.

"Rebecca?" Jesse and Wade asked

"The girl you keep on calling, googly eyed girl, she has a name you know."

"Sorry we ruffled your feathers dude." Jesse laughed.

"Besides, more fish in the sea, and tonight, the pretty fish are in port Jervis." He said

Wade and Jesse glanced at each other, thinking the same. They better not start fighting over girls this summer. Not when they all got along so well.

"Any particular fish you'd like to reel in?" Wade asked, trying to sound cool whilst thinking to himself. "Please don't say Zoe." However, his brother was bound to go after Zoe.

Ben didn't answer immediately.

"Well, any girls you have seen so far, you would like to reel in?" Ben asked them, evading Wades question.

Wade was not in the mood to play this game, but decided to challenge the guys, he wanted to know who he was up against.

"Let's just count to three and say the name of the girl we would like to get to know better this summer and have this stupid fishing game over with." "I want to be able to talk about real fishing again."

"What are you Wade, 5 years old?" Jesse retorted.

"Got a better idea?"

"Fine, call to three then."

Wade counted to three.

"Emmy." "Emily"

"What?!" Jesse and Ben looked at each other. Wade laughed.

Wade was glad he didn't say a name, he knew nothing good was going to come from this, but he was very glad and very surprised Zoe's name didn't come up.

"You like Emmy?" Ben asked Jesse

"Do you like Emmy?" Jesse asked Ben

"Game on." Ben said, smirking at Jesse

"Better get googly eye girl off your back before you start the hunt Ben."

"Thank you again Zoe, for taking us with you." "We can't really go anywhere without a car." Aoife said.

"No problem at all" smiling at Aoife in the rear view mirror before focusing on the road again.

"I really hope there will be some cute guys out there tonight!" Erin said excitedly.

"I must say, some of the guys at camp are not half bad." Gigi said.

Rebecca looked at her. "Who do you think is not half bad?"

"Well let's see, there's Jesse, I would definitely do him, then there's Wade, I know for sure I would do him."

Zoe swallowed hard as she said this.

"And then there's Ben, I am very certain I would do him." Gigi finished.

Aoife, Emmy and Erin laughed

"But I called dibs on Ben!" Rebecca said in a high pitched voice.

"Girls, lay off the fighting over men, we are educated and smart women." Emily said, dismissing Gigi's comment.

"So girls, if you had to choose between either of the 3, who would you do? "Erin asked the girls, completely ignoring Emmy's comment.

Actually, I'll go first myself. "I would do Ben and Wade, not at the same time however, but this must be a tie." "They are both to die for! Erin announced proudly. Rebecca glared at her and Zoe swallowed.

"We already know Rebecca would choose Ben as well, so now it's Aoife's turn." Erin finished.

"Probably Jesse," Aoife spilled out, clearly happy to share her view.

"I just can't withstand a man in uniform and his accent is sexy!" "And if Wade would be happy to wear a uniform, it's a tie for me."

"What about you Gigi?"

"Well like I said, I would do all three, but if you are making me choose I would go for Ben."

"Care to elaborate? Rebecca asked her, looking at her.

"Don't want to make you upset," she said, whilst smirking.

"You won't upset me." Rebecca challenged her.

"Well..." "There's his dark long hair and blue eyes, as blue as the ocean, long eyelashes, five o'clock shadow, well defined six pack, sun kissed skin as if he spends all his time at the beach and a perfectly toned ass."

"Oh and please do not to forget that well stocked package."

"Excuse me?" Rebecca said, eyes wide.

"Gigi stop it." Zoe said warningly.

"Oh please tell me you did notice his package when we were at the pool the yesterday Rebecca." "I can't be the only on that noticed." She wagged her eyebrows at her and let out a wolf whistle.

Erin Emmy and Aoife giggled, Rebecca looked horrified.

zoe remembered she had noticed as well, but only after Gigi had nudged her, nearly pointing at his crotch.

"Zoe, your turn," Emmy said with a loud voice, before things got out of hand. Rebecca looked as though she wanted to discuss Ben some more with Gigi.

Zoe was taken aback, she hoped this game would have been over with Gigi and Rebecca fighting over Ben.

Yeah Zoe, you've been quiet on the subject, Aoife said.

"Well I'm driving, I need to concentrate on the road." "Let Emmy go first."

Emmy went bright red. "Let's not play this game anymore guys, it's not important.

"It only takes a second." Aoife teased.

"I don't feel like discussing it." Emmy said, crossing her arms, she started to feel vulnerable.

"Just name one, _"_ Aoife pressed her.

"Just not my type." Emmy said quietly.

"Who's not?" Zoe asked, curious now as Emmy's behavior became nervous. She and Wade had been very close on the bus, Zoe remembered Rebecca telling her.

"None of them." Emmy said, bowing her head and gazing at her lap, her cheeks flushed.

"Why not?" Gigi moaned, poking her, as she pushed her head into Emmy's lap and turned her face to look at Emmy's face. Emmy had a concerned and scared look on her face. Gigi frowned at her.

Gigi suddenly recognized the look in Emmy's eyes, her sister Angelina had given her the same look before she told her some big news last week.

"Omg" you're gay!" Gigi exclaimed

A tear trickled down Emmy's face as gave a slight nod, her head still bowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So this was it for this chapter. I'm working everyday this week so I can't make any promises on a fast update. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Something about a daddy

**Hey guys, so here is chapter 3.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. I had some trouble writing this one and it took a lot of editing the storyline before I was happy with this. For me this doesn't feel like the best chapter, but it does have way more Zade moments as you asked.**

 **Thank you again for all the reviews, keep them coming, as you will be able to read, I have incorporated some of your thoughts and comments into the story.**

 **\- I dont own anything -**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For a split second the car was silent and Emmy silently cried. Gigi felt really bad for her outburst. "I'm so sorry Emmy, I really didn't mean to say it like that." "Sometimes I speak before I think. She rubbed Emmy's back gently as she said it."

"It's okay Gigi," Emmy said tentatively. "It actually feels like a relief, but I still feel a bit scared."

"Emmy, you have nothing to worry about, none of us care." She looked around the car, afraid someone would challenge her. She was relieved to see all the girls looked at Emmy with sympathy.

"Emmy I've known you for 3 days now and we've had the best time together. I consider you my friend." "Nothing is going to change that." Aoife said

"That goes for me too." Erin said.

"And were from New York, Gigi said, pointing at Zoe and herself. As if that settled the matter.

"At least I won't have to fight you for Ben's attention now." Rebecca said awkwardly.

Her comment made Emmy laugh. They were all trying to make her feel better in their own quirky ways.

"Would you guys please not tell anyone, I am not ready for everyone to know." "I don't really feel comfortable talking about it with everyone." "I've only just realised it myself for the last couple of months and talking about it with as few people as possible."

"No problem." Gigi said. "Don't worry about anything Emmy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were sitting in a the cosy corner booth of the bar "Dad's change of pace." The place was buzzing with a different array of people. Zoe was drinking iced tea, being the designated driver of the night, the rest of the girls had already started on a cocktail to get the night started. The talk quickly turned to boys again.

Just as Gigi and Rebecca were on the verge of another Ben argument, Zoe spotted a familiar face at the entrance of the bar. Her stomach doing flips. He was wearing dark jeans and a red plaid shirt, he smiled as his eyes found hers. She had never met anyone who could pull off plaid the way Wade did.

She waved at him, signalling for him and his company to come over to their table. As they did, several heads turned, staring at the 3 guys.

Hey ladies, "Ben said as they approached the table.

Rebecca and Gigi jerked their heads to him, all talk about Ben seized at once.

"Well hello ladies, what a lucky coincidence." Wade said. His gaze lingering a second longer on Zoe. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Zoe said eagerly, scooting down the bench to make more space.

Wade was quick to sit next to her, leaning back as he sat down and placing an arm around the back of the booth.

Gigi pushed Rebecca further down the bench they were sharing. Leaving Ben no choice but to sit next to her. Rebecca scowled at her. Jesse pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the table.

So what brings you guys here?" Zoe asked them.

It was very curious for the boys to end up at the same bar as them.

"Honestly? " Wade asked her. "I overheard you guys talking about coming here and I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my night than spending it with you." Looking at Zoe "With all of you girls." He quickly added, scratching the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

The intention of his words were not lost on Zoe however. Zoe flushed slightly at his words, she met Gigi's gaze who widened her eyes, her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline.

As the night progressed, the largest part of the group had moved from their booth to the bar. Ben and Jesse had bought a bucket full of beers they were sharing, the girls going through a variety of drinks like it was lemonade, the giggling getting worse with every drink.

Ben had been firing his foolproof charm offence at Emily all night, but hadn't gotten anywhere so far. He could not for the life of him understand why it wasn't working. He wouldn't go as far as calling himself a professional ladies man, but the responses he had received from Emmy had been a first in his life. He decided to try it with her later, she seemed not responsive to his attention whatsoever.

As soon as he moved away from Emily and looked around for Wade, he noticed him sitting very close to Zoe in the booth they all sat at earlier. "Well at least his night is going well for him." He thought. As he grabbed another beer from the bucket and took a large swig. Soon he was cornered by Gigi and Rebecca. To his dismay he saw Jesse walking over to Emmy with a full glass of wine.

Even though the booth in the corner had seated the entire group before, Zoe and Wade were sitting very close to each other, their arms touching.

They had been observing their friends from afar for a while, Wade laughed to himself as both Ben and Jesse made complete idiots of themselves with Emmy, shaking his head as he saw them fail like champions to woo her.

How no one had figured out she was gay was beyond him, he knew after 10 minutes on the bus with her, when they were on their way to camp.

Zoe was following his gaze, falling on Jessy en Emmy. Emmy did not look at all amused or entertained with all the attention she was receiving from Jesse and Ben.

"What are you laughing at?" Zoe said lightly, looking at Wade. She didn't want to come across as jealous. She had no claim to Wade whatsoever, although he would not make a chance with Emmy. Him and Emmy were however very friendly with each other. He did seek her out a lot when they all hung out together and they did share long talks whenever possible.

"Those idiots." Pointing at Jesse and Ben. "Fighting over Emmy like that."

"Why are they idiots? I think she's very attractive, you know, from a girl point of view."

"You think so?" Wade said, very surprised. Sure Emmy wasn't ugly, just not at all attractive.

"You don't?

"I don't know, I find her a bit masculine sometimes, but maybe that's because she's very athletic."

Zoe looked at Emmy as she nearly emptied a bottle of beer in one go when she thought no one was looking.

No Zoe didn't think Emmy was masculine, it even sounded a bit offensive when applying it to Emmy.

"I don't find her masculine," Zoe said, "but you certainly are the epiphany of masculinity." She finished in a softer tone.

"You think I'm masculine? He asked her? Raising his eyebrows

"Do you ever look in the mirror? I bet you sweat testosterone."

Wade laughed at her comment, "Well I'm full of it, but I don't sweat it. Won't mind showing you some testosterone, as apparently I have way too much of it." He winked at her when he said it, a huge cheeky grin on his face, making Zoe flus.

"Well, I hear you get around plenty with all that testosterone."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"You know, you get around…. With women."

"Said who?"

"Your brother, he said: "Wade is a professional womanizer, he should make it his official profession, he would be a millionaire in a week."

"He said that?!" Wade was getting very annoyed at his brother now, why would Jesse say such things, even though it was true.

"Is it a lie?"

"It's not a lie, he said truthfully, looking at Zoe with all sincerity. "But it is my past, which I'm very much trying to leave behind."

Zoe could tell he was being truthful and decided to drop the subject, there was no need to dwell on the past.

"So tell me more about Bluebell, it sounds so fascinating." I cannot for the life of me imagining living in such a small town." Zoe told Wade, trying a lighter subject whilst sipping her 5th soda now, making her feel a bit bloated.

"Well besides the crazy townspeople who are always putting their nose in your business, it's really great." "It feels like one big family and everybody really cares about you." "It's quite a tight knit community." "For me, growing up there was amazing." "I grew up going hunting, camping, fishing, building fires with Jesse and my dad."

A smile crept on his lips as he remembered all the good times.

Seeing Wade so enthusiastic about his hometown, made Zoe very curious about Bluebell. It nearly sounded too good to be true.

"I'd love to visit it sometime, see where you are from."

"You would?"

"Yeah, you and Jesse speak so highly of it, your face lights up when you speak of it. It makes me want to visit, see where you are from."

"I'd be honoured to show you around someday." Wade said softly.

"Looking forward to it, she said with a shy smile on her face. "But first, I'd like to show you New York, you know, show it to you like a local." "Show you the places tourist usually don't visit."

Wade's eyebrows raised "Well well, and what kind of places are you planning on showing me miss Hart?" He asked her cheekily.

His comment made her giggle like her friends at the bar, who had been drinking for 4 hours straight. , "Maybe you will find out soon enough." She said, looking at him playfully, holding his gaze.

She momentarily moved her eyes from his lips and back up to his eyes again.

He moved his arm from the armrest to her shoulder. His hand feeling her skin underneath the strappy dress. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Well miss Hart, I cannot wait to take that tour." He kissed her cheek softly, inhaling her sweet smell.

All kinds of feelings were unleashed in Wade as he did so, just then did he realise how much he liked Zoe, but no way he would want to compromise his chances with her, by being the old Wade. He looked at her, her big doe brown eyes on his, her face close to his.

"When do you have the time?" She asked seductively, biting her bottom lip. She couldn't believe she was being this brave. She used to be shy in situations like this, but things with Wade did feel very different.

Wade moved even closer, his hand on her shoulder pressing her towards him, his head tilted towards her face, she could feel his breath on her lips as he said "For someone as beautiful as you I have all the time in the world."

She stared into his eyes and moved her head closer to his.

Zoe jumped fiercely as a loud noise rang loudly in ear, making her crash her face into Wade's. As they looked up for the source of the noise, they saw the barman walking around the bar with an old fashioned bell, ringing the bell and shouting out "Last call, last call for drinks! The barman looked back, locked eyes with Wade and smirked at him, clearly proud of his actions.

"You know Zoe," Wade said looking at her now, she was rubbing her nose. "If you were so eager to get closer, you could have just told me." "No need for that lovely headbutt."

She laughed at the joke, breaking the tension that had started to build up between them.

"So, shall we start to get our friends together and try and get them back to camp?" "I have a very early morning tomorrow."

"You do?" She looked at him for a moment. "Are you in the red team?"

"I don't know anything about a red team, but I do have a lifesavers training tomorrow morning at 5.00 am."

"Why? I thought you are running the outdoor program?"

"I am, but during the outdoor program, considering most of the activities we will be doing, we need someone with us at all times with some basic lifesavers training, so they asked me to be a reserve lifeguard as well in case of an emergency or during drills."

"Wow, thats great. I was really dreading tomorrow, the training is gruelling, but at least we get to suffer together."

"Looking forward to it already Zoe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took some time to coax their friends back to the cars, Wade had to pry his brother off Aoife, their tongues seemed knotted together. He didn't really want to know how all this had happened just after Jesse had clearly gone after Emmy mere hours ago, but Wade was sure he'd get the scoop sooner than later.

Wade actually had to carry Emmy back to the car as she could barely stand up by herself anymore. On arrival, Wade and Zoe had to sneak up to the top floor of the main building, where all the female staff were sleeping, so he could carry Emmy to her bed. Zoe had gone ahead with Aoife, Erin and Rebecca, to make sure they kept quiet and would not wake up the entire top floor with their giggling and less than "inside voices."

"Why did we insist on having the room farthest down the hall again?" Zoe muttered to herself, coaxing the girls to the room as fast as possible.

Wade finally entered the room with Emmy in his arms, he gasped, eyes wide as he walked in on the the biggest mess he head ever seen. Open suitcases, clothes and makeup were strewn all over the room and the 3 6 beds. Only one corner of the room seemed tidy and clean. He had to be careful not to step on anything as he walked further into the room and placed Emmy on the bed Zoe was pointing at.

'Sorry about the mess, Zoe started. "I tried to make them tidy up, but I just resort to keeping my own little corner clean." She looked at the clean corner, where Gigi had crashed head first onto the bed. Her mouth open and snoring lightly.

"I guess I'll be sleeping in Gigi's bed tonight, Zoe signed. Glancing at the top bunk where a massive pile of clothes resided at the moment.

Zoe walked over to Gigi, removing her shoes and tucking her under the covers, she did the same for the rest of the girls while Wade stood awkwardly near the door, waiting for her to finish. He didn't want to help her with getting the girls into bed, it felt like overstepping a big boundary, but he did want to give Zoe a proper goodbye and thank her for an amazing night.

Never had he had such a connection with a girl, conversation flowing so easily and not had he ever enjoyed flirting and complimenting a girl without having alternative motives. Well, not alternative motives for some one night action.

As she finished helping her friends, who all seemed knocked out, she smiled at him. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, turning around to face her.

"Thank you for your help Wade, looking at Emmy. "And thank you for an amazing night, it would have been dreadful by myself, all sober with them being like this."

"I really enjoyed your company."

"As did I, even if we followed you and your friends to Port Jervis and basically forced you guys to hang out with us."

"I'm very glad you did." She said, smiling

"Well, I better go before someone realizes there's a man on this floor and I'm banned from ever coming near you again." He said nervously, looking into the dark hallway. He wanted to kiss her, be with her and stay with her, but he realized that tonight just wasn't the best time. He wanted to show her he could be a perfect gentleman, not the "professional womanizer" his brother made him out to be.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zoe," he said as he cupped her cheek softly and placed a kiss on her cheek

"See you tomorrow Wade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thank you again for reading! Reviews help a lot, it makes my day!**


	4. Picture perfect

**Finally, the new chapter is here. It's much longer compared to the previous ones, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I want to thank you all again for leaving a review.**

 **Guest, I've added the girltalk as that was a great suggestion!**

 **Eleanorejune, thank you for the heads up, I've read the link and changed all my chapters.**

 **KSD17, Her real name is Emily, but prefers to be called Emmy, I've rectified the mistakes in the chapters. Thank you for pointing it out.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the alarm clock rang loudly through the room. Zoe glanced at the alarm clock, "4:45" it read. This was way too early, especially as she had been awake for a very long time thinking of Wade, the night they had and the kiss they both wanted to have. Before sleep finally took her.

Zoe stretched before she sat up, and got out of the bed. She heard Gigi moan in complaint of the continuous loud noise. She quickly turned the alarm clock off before it could wake up the rest of the girls.

She got dressed quickly and quietly, putting on the red bathing suit underneath the camp Shawnee hoody she received as a tween, some sweatpants and warm socks and sneakers. Zoe stuffed a towel and extra clothing into a small bag before she headed downstairs to the dining hall, not sure if she could eat this early in the morning. Although she had to eat in order to get through the lifeguard training ahead of her.

As she descended the stairs, she was met by Wade, waiting for her on the second floor with two cups of coffee and a big smile on his face that made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

"Morning!" He said cheerfully.

"Morning, she replied, still a bit groggy. Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"Just happy to see you again. He handed her a coffee and some milk and sugar. "Wasn't sure how you like your coffee."

"Thank you so much." She said, taking the coffee from him. "I don't use anything in my coffee, I need a proper wake up in the morning, if you can even call this morning." Glancing at the clock in the hallway now showing it was 5.00 am.

Together they headed towards the dining hall where the entire Red team and lifeguard team were being served breakfast, most of it eaten in silence, as most of them were too tired to strike up a conversation.

Zoe's mood plummeted as she found out the training would take place in the lake, just on the edge of the camp grounds, instead of the heated outdoor swimming pool.

She remembered the tales of snakes and snapping turtles in the lake when she was just a child. Hoping now, these were just stories to scare them as campers.

Once outside, she was already freezing. Looking at the black lake did not make her feel any warmer. They were pointed towards the boathouse by their trainer of the day, where they were supposed to change into their swimming suits.

As they all gathered together on the dock, they huddling together a bit more as they probably would have if the wind hadn't been so strong, they were instructed to jump into the water, Zoe was quick to oblige. "Best to get it over with." She thought to herself.

She gasped as the icy water hit her skin, engulfing her in the immense cold that jolted her awake. She noticed Wade still on the dock, in red swimming trunks and in the process of taking off his sweater.

She had been right when she met him that first day on the bus, he had some killing abs, she stared at him, mouth slightly agash. Thankful she had already jumped into the icy cold water, cooling her down.

By the time the training was over, they had endured 3,5 hours of swimming countless laps, threading water, diving, retrieving heavy objects from the murky bottom of the lake, rescue methods and much more. The group was beyond exhausted and ready for some food and a long sleep.

Thankfully they were excused from any more staff training today and had the rest of the morning off, till late afternoon, as the camp counselors had training today and the program staff were setting up their areas.

Wade was already back on the dock and fully clothed, as Zoe swam onto the edge of the dock. He bent over to grab her hands and effortlessly pulled her from the water, helping her onto the dock and taking off his sweater, handing it to her.

As she pulled on the sweater she was surrounded by Wade's smell and warmth, making her feel warm and fluffy on the inside as well as the outside.

The group was quick to put on some warm clothes and headed back to the warmth of the main building to take a hot shower. Wade and Zoe were the last ones to walk towards to main building.

"Fancy some lunch Zoe?" He asked, looking at her. She looked tired but not exhausted as most of their group. He had kept his eyes on her during the training and was impressed by her stamina, skill and perseverance. Especially for such a tiny person.

"I do, I am so hungry! But I'm sure it is only about 9.00 am, so maybe a we should go for a second breakfast instead?"

"Sure, how about we go out and get us some more breakfast?" Wade chuckled.

"Yes please, what do you have in mind?" She said, looking at him.

"Basically anything will do. He laughed his stomach grumbling. I did see some breakfast places in Port Jervis the last time we were there, fancy going there? He asked her. Any opportunity to have some alone time with Zoe he would gladly accept it.

"Yeah I would love to, Zoe answered. Just let me go for a quick shower and a change of clothes. I'll meet you on the front lawn in about 30 minutes?"

"Yes, Wade replied, I'll see you in a few."

Zoe made sure the shower was a quick one, as she wanted to spend some time on her outfit and makeup. After the shower she ran up to the top floor and into the bedroom she shared with the girls. The bedroom was empty as the girls were at counselor's training and Gigi was probably setting up her fashion program. The room was even more of a mess than this morning when she left and still smelled a bit like alcohol.

She dug into her suitcase and found a few outfits that seemed okay for a date, if this was even considered a date. She did pack a lot of "camp approved clothes." But couldn't help but pack some fancy things as well.

She grabbed some dark jeans and a red flowy top, black strappy heels and finished it off with some light makeup. She ran downstairs with only a few minutes to spare.

Wade was already waiting for her outside. He was chatting with a young woman. Zoe noticed she had been in the red team training as well and vaguely knew her as Laura.

Wade looked great like he always did. He was wearing dark jeans which seemed new and a plaid red shirt.

As she stepped towards them, Wade looked up at her and smiled. He quickly said goodbye to Laura and walked over to Zoe.

"Hey Zoe, he said, you look great."

"Hey, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Ready to head out for some breakfast/lunch? He said as he led her to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, this is not where we are supposed to be going." Zoe said, seeing Wade making a turn for Millford, instead of Port Jervis.

"True, but before you came down, I was talking to Laura and she recommended this place to me, I figured we should check it out." He said as he pulled up to the waterwheel cafe and parked the car.

"Ooh, this looks fancy!" Zoe exclaimed looking at the place as Wade parked the car. She was very impressed, she made a mental note to thank Laura later for this recommendation.

Wade held the door for Zoe as they walked in and were seated near the window with spectacular views.

"Wow, this looks really great Wade." She said, looking at the breakfast and lunch menu, not sure what to go for. She eventually settled for the Bagel & Lox. She giggled at Wade's crazy choice of breakfast: "Sirloin Steak & Eggs with Home fries & Toast"

"Hey it's on the breakfast menu and it looks good, he defended himself, although I would prefer me some grits right about now!"

"Grits?"

"Yeah, tell me you've never had them"

"I didn't even know people still eat it."

"Yeah, I could eat it every morning, this is another reason you should come down to Bluebell sometimes, to try some grits." He said as he winked at her.

"Maybe I should, it seems that Bluebell has been hiding some very good things from me so far."

"Oh really? He asked, eyebrows raised, like what?"

"Well, there's grits, the nosy townspeople, your own town blog and last but not least, your brother." She said jokily

"My brother? Maybe I should call my brother and ask him to join us for breakfast, so you can enjoy the view a bit more."

"I am already very happy with the current view." She said, smiling at him.

"Best view I've ever had as well." He joked, as he pointed to the window.

They continued their jokes and flirtation well throughout the meal. Wade especially enjoying his company and thankful for Laura who suggested the place. This might not had been his first choice of place, as it was nothing he was used to back home, but Zoe really seemed to enjoy herself and loved the restaurant, which was all he cared about. If Zoe was happy, he was happy.

However, he still had a surprise for Zoe in store and he wasn't sure how much she would enjoy the surprise after the gruelling training they'd had earlier this morning. After the meal they head, he started to feel tired and he could tell Zoe was tired as well. Her eyes a bit smaller than normal.

Had he not been spending the day with Zoe, he would have been in bed already, but being with her, seeing her smiling and talking with her was all he needed to stay awake.

"Are you ready to head back to camp?" She asked him, as they headed towards the car.

"Actually, he said looking at her, "I have a surprise for you, this one not recommended by Laura so I hope you'll enjoy it just as much."

"I love surprises, what is it?" She said excitedly.

"Here, let me show you." He said, guiding her towards the car and opened the booth of the car, showing her what was inside and grabbing a backpack, slinging it over his back.

"What are all those for?" Zoe said, pointing at the shoes in the booth.

"I wasn't sure what size you have, so I've brought all the common female sizes."

"I'm a size 7,5 but what are you doing with all those hiking shoes?"

"That, miss Hart, is the surprise, all you have to do is change into those hiking shoes and follow me." He said as he handed her some socks and sat down to put on his own hiking boots.

"These must be the most hideous shoes I have ever worn, she said as she looked down at them, we better not go somewhere public." Zoe said, she didn't want to sound too snobbish because she really liked the gesture Wade was making, whatever the surprise was going to be.

They started walking towards a parking space where a few cars were parked and started walking up a small pathway. Wade seemed to know where he was going and led them further down the small pathway, which was just big enough for them to walk on, side by side, their arms brushing together as they walked.

As the path became steeper, Zoe was having more trouble keeping up with Wade.

He looked back at her, seeing her struggle and extended his hand taking hers in his. His entire body filling him with a warmth as they touched, their finger intertwined.

The steep path only took them another 10 minutes before they heard a rushing sound of water. Zoe looked up at the noise and gasped. "Oh Wade, it's beautiful."

She looked up at the waterfall in front of her. She never expected there to be such a beautiful place just a short walk from the parking space where they started their walk only 20 minutes ago.

"It really is something isn't it?" He said. Taking a moment to take in the view as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He felt her wrap an arm around his waist as they took a moment to enjoy the beauty around them.

"Wade how did you even know of this place?" Zoe asked, looking at him now.

"I looked up a few places to visit around camp, you know, for when I have my days off. But when I realised we both had the entire afternoon off, to spend it to our leisure, I really wanted to take you here."

"I'm glad you did. Would you mind taking a picture of me in front of it, my mom will never believe this, she doesn't do nature."

Wade took a few photo's of her with his phone from different angles. Zoe walked up to him, took his phone into her hands and ushered him in front of the waterfall, so she could take a few photo's of him.

"Would you like me to take a few pictures of the happy couple together?" Zoe spun around, a friendly looking woman, and Zoe presumed, her husband, stood next to her, looking at her and Wade.

"If you don't mind?." She said, not correcting the woman on the happy couple comment, handing the woman Wade's phone.

As she walked towards Wade, he lifted one arm up and wrapped it around Zoe's shoulder, pulling her close. They both smiled happily at the camera as the woman snapped the picture.

The woman smiled at the screen of Wade's phone after she was done and said.

"I only took one photo and it's perfect, showing Zoe and Wade the picture she took.

They were both smiling broadly, eyes shining and arms wrapped around each other, the backdrop of the waterfall making it a perfect picture.

"Thank you so much." Zoe gushed, her eyes still on the photo.

The woman was right, the photo was absolutely perfect.

"Happy couple huh?" Wade said jokily as he started to unpack the backpack he had brought with him.

"I didn't want to burst her bubble, Zoe joked back. What's with the blanket?" She asked him, pointing at the blanket he was spreading on the ground underneath a big tree.

"I wasn't sure how long the hike up to the waterfall would be or how much it would take out of you," he said, winking at her. "So I packed a small lunch. We don't have to be back for a couple of hours, so I figured we could spend it here." He explained.

"You know, if you don't fancy spending it here, we don't have to." He added nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. What if zoe didn't want to spend the entire day with him?

"It's lovely Wade, thank you so much, what did you bring?" She asked, craning her neck to look into the backpack.

"I've packed a fruit salad, some crackers, potato salad, fresh strawberries, bread, chocolates and water." He said as he unpacked the items and placed them on the blanked. "It's basically everything I could get from the kitchen, thankfully the chef likes me."

"It all looks amazing! Thank you for doing this." She said, sitting down next to Wade, stretching her legs and grabbing a strawberry.

"No problem, thank you for coming with me. And thank you for wearing the most hideous shoes you have ever laid eyes on." He joked as he nudged her slightly with his shoulder.

She chucked at his playfulness, "Well, now you have seen me at my absolute worst. Tired from training with small beady eyes and wearing the world's most hideous shoes that don't even match my outfit."

He raised his eyebrows at her "If this is you at your worst miss Hart, you still look more beautiful than anyone I have ever laid my eyes on." He said, moving his face closer to hers.

She wanted to make a smart remark, but seeing him coming closer, staring into her eyes, she felt completely tongue tied.

Before she could form a thought in her mind, she felt his lips on hers ever so slightly, kissing her sweetly as he moved his hand to her cheek, stroking it. She kissed him back, a small smile formed on his lips as she did so.

He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him, her hands around his neck now, pushing her tongue against his lips, asking for access.

He deepened the kiss, their tongues in a sweet but passionate battle as he stroked the small of her back.

They broke apart after a few minutes, breathing heavily their heads together as he stroked her cheek. She shyly smiled up at him.

"That was amazing, he whispered, and something I wanted to do since I saw you sitting next to my brother on the bus."

She smiled at his comment, her head too fluffy from the kiss to reply, donning a big goofy smile on her lips.

"Are you okay Zoe?" Wade asked, looking at her with a slight concerned look.

She looked at him, "Yeah I'm good." She said, giving him a small kiss on the lips, "I just really enjoyed that." She said, planting another kiss on his lips, smiling as she did so.

Wade leant back onto the blanket and pulled Zoe with him, one arm underneath his head, the other wrapping around Zoe's waist, pulling her close to his side. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, listening to his heartbeat and basking in the sun that was at it's hottest now.

"I never imagined summer camp to be this good." He said as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zoe! Wade!"

Zoe sat bolt upright, for a moment, she thought she had been dreaming about someone screaming her name, but soon she realised someone was actually screaming her name.

The sun was nearly gone, dusk setting in, the air much colder now. She blinked a few times and looked around.

Wade was waking up next to her, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. They must have fallen asleep, but how long had they been asleep for? She started to panic now, they were supposed to be back at camp by 3pm. Taking in her surroundings, the cold air and the darkening sky, she realised it was much much later than 3 pm.

"Zoe! Waaaaadde!" They heard it again, but much closer this time.

She stood up and walked towards the sound. She could see flashlights moving around not far from her.

She waved her arms and yelled, "We are here."

"Zoe? A voice called, she recognised it as Gemma's, the assistant camp director. "Is Wade with you?"

"Yes he is, we are up here, near the waterfall, just follow the sound of the water."

Within minutes she was met by Gemma and a sheriff, who was hot in her pursuit.

Zoe braced herself for a scolding of a lifetime, but instead was hugged closely by Gemma as she approached her.

"Thank God you guys are okay." Gemma breathed as she hugged Zoe close. "I was so scared I had to call your mom Zoe, she would have killed me if I'd lost you."

Zoe felt relief wash over her, but also felt very guilty, it was never her intention to scare Gemma to that extent.

"Gemma, we are so so sorry, Wade said as he stepped into view and next to Zoe. "We just came up here for a picnic and laid down on the blanket for a while, but I guess after the lifeguard training we had this morning, we just fell asleep."

"I'm not saying I'm happy about this situation guys, but at the moment I'm just relieved to have found you and know you're both safe. I do however want to speak with you both when we get back to camp."

She grabbed her phone, speed dialed a number and spoke to the other person on the line. "Yes we have found them, they were indeed at the Raymonskill falls, yes thank you for all your help Laura, it made finding them a lot faster. Could you also inform their friends please? They're in my office waiting for news."

She looked at Zoe and Wade again, who were huddled together and holding hands, looking at her apprehensively. She decided she would ask Zoe about it later.

"That was Laura, Gemma said to Wade. I'm glad you at least told her you were taking Zoe to Milford. She and her husband live in the area and were a big help on narrowing down the places we could find you. Without her we would probably still be looking for you both."

She started to get a bit angry now, as the relief started to wear off.

"You both realise I have been worried know there's wildlife here? Dangerous wildlife! Things could have ended badly!"

Zoe could tell Gemma was getting upset now, thinking about what could have happened to them.

"Gemma we know, we are so sorry. Like Wade said, we only came up here for a picnic and I guess we just fell asleep. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Hmmmm" Gemma replied, still a bit mad.

"Shall we head back to the cars? The sheriff spoke, I need to let my office know they've been found."

As they reached the cars, Wade held open the door for Zoe to get into the car.

"No no no, no way, Zoe is driving back to camp with me." Gemma spoke loudly. "I still need to talk to you both, starting with you missy." She said pointing at Zoe.

Zoe looked at Wade her eyes wide, Wade a worrying look on his face. He really hoped he didn't screw up his chances to spend time with Zoe.

As they sat in the car, Gemma wasted no time at all.

"So? Spill it."

"What?" Zoe said surprised, she noticed Gemma didn't sound angry anymore and looked over at her.

Gemma looked at her with raised eyebrows and a small smile on her lips. "So Wade huh?"

Zoe let out a breath of relief "You're not mad?"

"I am a bit, she signed, I was very worried Zoe, I've known you since I was your counselor and you were very small 7 year old. Your mother made me promise I'd always look after you as long as you were in my care. Her words were ringing very loudly in my ears today when I couldn't find you. I guess I was just scared."

"Did you call my mom? Telling her you couldn't find me?"

"No, you guys signed out when you took the car, so we knew you weren't on the campgrounds and Laura told us Wade took you on some romantic date in Milford, so we started looking here." She looked at Zoe when she said it, Zoe's cheeks flushed.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Zoe asked her.

"No, you're an adult now Zoe and I trust you. It was just because I've known you for so long and you not picking up your phone that had me worried sick."

Zoe grabbed her phone from her pocket and looked at it. It didn't have any signal, she put it back in her pocket, leaning back against the chair. Gemma was looking at her.

"What?"

"Are you ever going to tell about your date?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arrival at camp, Wade walked into Gemma's office as he was directed before leaving Millford. All of his friends were waiting there for him and cheered when he walked in.

His brother stood up from his chair and gave him a quick hug. The girls all hugged him as well and Ben gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Where's Zoe?" Erin asked.

"She's coming, Gemma wanted to talk to her on the way here. She was very mad when she found us."

"Whatever happened anyway, did you guys get lost?" We woke this morning up and you were already gone."

Before Wade could answer, Gemma stepped into the office with Zoe. Wade noticed Zoe looked quite relaxed and Gemma didn't seem that mad. Maybe Zoe softened her a bit on the way back to camp.

Gemma realised all eyes were on her now and she turned to Wade.

"Can I speak with you Wade. In private?"

Erin, Aoife, Emmy, Ben, Rebecca, Jesse and Zoe walked out, looking at Wade as they left, Zoe shot him a confident smile and squeezed his hand before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sooooooo, Gigi said as soon as the girls rushed to the bedroom they were sharing, tell us everything! What happened, where have you been?" The girls all sat down on the bed looking at Zoe expectantly.

She understood they wanted to know everything. Grilling her for details.

Zoe told them everything and more she had told Gemma in the car. She told them all about the restaurant Wade had taken her, the crazy breakfast choice, the flirting, the walk to the waterfall, holding hands and the picnic he packed.

Before she could continue her story Rebecca asked "But how did you end up falling asleep if you were eating and having a picnic?"

Zoe blushed deeply as she thought about the kiss they shared.

"Zoe, you are not telling us everything." Gigi said smiling.

"Fine, during the picnic we kissed, laid down on the blanket and cuddled and fell asleep. She said very fast, not wanting to go into detail.

The girls squealed loudly at the words "kiss" and started firing questions at her.

"How was it? He looks like a good kisser." Gigi said

Zoe just smiled shyly, which was reason enough to have all the girls screaming in joy.

"And….? Tell us more!" Gigi said excitedly.

"Oh my lord Gigi, we are not tweens anymore, I've kissed guys before you know, and so have you!" Giving her a knowing look.

"I know, but this is Wade and you guys are just very cute together." She replied.

"And he took you on a romantic date, Erin said, we just want to hear everything about it."

"It wasn't a date" Zoe said.

"It was" Aoife said confidently.

"So what happened next, after the kiss?" Emmy asked her.

"We just laid down on the blanket together and cuddled and apparently fell asleep for several hours."

"Nothing else happened?" Gigi asked surprised.

"There was Gemma screaming us awake, but other than that no, nothing happened."

"It sounds perfect Zoe." Emmy said, cuddling her.

"So how are you all doing? She asked the girls, looking at their tired faces. I bet you all had massive hangovers when you woke up." A collective groan could be heard around the room.

Zoe laughed, she could only imagine how bad it must have been.

"Well you were drinking last night as if it was lemonade, so it must have been bad this morning." Zoe said.

"Yeah and we had counselor training today, all day!" Erin said, pointing at herself Aoife and Emmy."I'm ready for bed now and forget about this day."

"I set up my area today, so I just took it slow." Gigi chuckled earning a few glares from the girls.

"Oh and I've met the nurse Zoe, the one you'll be working with when you are not lifeguarding. She seems nice, Gigi told her, you should try and meet her tonight.

"I'll try, I'm curious about her." Zoe said, now facing Aoife.

"So, care to tell me about what happened yesterday?" I remember having to untie your tongue from Jesse's last night as we left the bar.

The girls roared with laughter, Aoife's face turned crimson.

"Well I have nothing to add to that comment Zoe." She joked.

"Hey I told you everything about Wade, it is your turn to tell us everything!"

"We got drunk, we kissed, that's it." She said quickly.

"That's it? That is all you are going to tell us. Do you like him?"

"Of course I do, I don't go around kissing people I don't like, but we will see where it goes."

"Do you like Wade?"

"Of course I do, I don't go around kissing people I don't like." She said, mimicking Aoife.

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Rebecca piped in.

"I do, but what's the point? I'm at John Hopkins and he's at Bama. It's not like we'll be able to see each other when camp is over, we will be too far apart once we leave camp."

"But you have thought about it, being with him after camp?" Gigi asked her. She knew Zoe really liked Wade. But only now did she realise how much Zoe actually liked him, if she had given their distance and their time after camp a thought.

"Of course I have, there's just no point." Zoe said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Wade walked into the room, he could tell Ben and Jesse had been waiting for him to get back to the room.

Both of them on their beds, throwing a ball across the room to each other.

"Wow, that was quick, Jesse said sitting up on his bed, placing the ball down on his bed. How did it go?"

"It was fine, she wasn't really that mad, just worried. Told me to let someone know where we are off to next time we leave camp and to not fall asleep anywhere." He chuckled.

"About that, Ben said, sitting up on his bed as well, a grin on his face. "What happened, you know beside's the falling asleep." Ben and Jesse chuckled, sharing a look between them.

"I do like to remind you I had to get up at 4:30 this morning while you both slept it off this morning. Wade said, slightly annoyed, it wasn't like he had planned to fall asleep with Zoe. Although having Zoe asleep in his arms was a pretty amazing feeling. He tought to himself. Well after the kissing. The kiss was definitely the best feeling.

"Hello?" Ben asked "Are you still with us?" Looking concerned at his friend.

"We went for dinner, hiked to the waterfall, had a picnic near the waterfall and fell asleep."

"And where does the kissing fit in?" Jesse asked him with a cocky grin.

"Kissing?" Wade asked him, trying to sound innocent, not daring to look at his brother.

"There was lipstick on your face when you walked in the office bro. Or was it your lipstick?"

Wade snickered "It was definitely not my lipstick."

"Good for you bro. Ben added. Was she any good?"

"Of course." Wade said, with a smile on his face.

"So? What now?" Jesse asked him.

"What do you mean, what now?" Wade asked, knowing exactly where Jesse was going with this. He always went there as soon as Wade met a girl he liked.

Jesse shot him a knowing look. "You like her a lot, I can tell."

"So?"

"So? What are you going to do, what if she wants to be your girlfriend?"

"What if she wants to be my girlfriend?" He shrugged, trying to ignore the direction the conversation was going.

"Wade….. Don't be stupid, she can't…." Jesse started, uncertain to continue.

Jesse glanced at Ben and then looked at Wade, as if to ask him permission to continue their conversation.

Wade followed his gaze and shrugged, not caring if Ben knew, he trusted Ben.

Ben looked confused at the brothers sudden change in behavior and the looks they shared. He was having trouble following their conversation.

"I don't get it anymore, what's going on? Why can't Zoe be your girlfriend?" Ben asked, looking from Wade to Jesse.

Jesse opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, looking nervously at his brother.

Wade was looking towards his lap, playing with a string on his t-shirt. Making sure not to look at either Ben or Jesse.

"Jesse, what is going on? Ben asked, still looking between the brothers. He finally locked eyes with Jesse, who signed and said:

"Zoe can't be his girlfriend, because he already has a wife and a kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So there we have it, please don't hate me :). I'm already working on the next chapter and hoping to update soon.**

 **Thank you again for reading and the reviews, I love it.**


	5. A thrilling tale

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, your reactions made me laugh and pushed me to update sooner than planned, hence me sitting here typing the chapter with a wild baby on my lap.**

 **Hopefully you'll be happy with this next chapter.**

 **A guest asked my how old Wade was in this story. His 22nd birthday is actually coming up soon.**

 **The writing in Italic / curved writing is a memory.**

 **Disclaimer: -I don't own anything -**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?! Wade you are married? You have a child?!" Ben shouted loudly across the room.

"Technically...yes, but Jesse, you made it sound so bad, he said exasperated now facing his brother. "You're so dramatic sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Let me explain it to you, because Jesse made it seem much more exciting than it actually is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Tansy! Tansy! Wait." He saw her walking across town square very late at night just after he closed his parents bar and grill. He really liked to work there during his holidays from college. He was on his summer break and he had spend as much time as he could at the Rammer Jammer, helping his parents as much as he could._

 _"What do you want Wade?" Tansy asked._

 _"You know what I want, I want that divorce. I need that divorce. Tansy, you know as well as I do we were both drunk as a skunk when we got married. Continuing this marriage is a complete joke."_

 _"Last time I saw you you said the same, yet we ended up doing things that don't even come near divorcing."_

 _"I know and I'm sorry," he said sincerely, his ears red as he remembered not leaving the bed for nearly two weeks as they christened the new furniture in his dorm room, less than a year and a half ago._

 _"But this time I'm serious Tansy. Were not really living the life as a wife and husband. You have a boyfriend, and I uh… hang out with a lot of women, so why not just sign it."_

 _"Well we're not really living as a mommy and daddy but yet we are." She spat at him._

 _Wade needed some time to process the words she just spoke. A lingering silence between them._

" _What did you say?" He finally asked her, squinting his eyes, as if this would clear up what she had just said._

" _Doesn't matter, forget I said anything." She said, turning around to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. "Tansy?"_

 _He looked at her face, she was choking back tears. "Let's go to the car Tans, he said softly. We can talk privately there. Who knows who's might be listening in." He said, squinting to see if any of the nosy neighbours were looking outside onto the town square._

 _They sat down and he looked at her. "Tansy? Are you pregnant?" He asked tentatively._

" _No of course not," she snapped._

" _Then what are you saying?_

" _What I'm saying Wade...I uh... I WAS pregnant."_

" _Was?, when? I don't understand Tansy."_

" _Up until 8 months ago." She said very softly. Wade just about made the words out of her mouth._

" _You had an abortion? Why are you even telling me?" Not understanding why they were even having this conversation. He hadn't seen her for so long._

 _Tandy looked at him with a mixture of shock and sadness. "I didn't have an abortion Wade."_

" _I'm really not following Tansy."_

 _She sighed loudly, she kept her gaze toward her lap as she spoke. "I was pregnant up until 8 months ago Wade, meaning I had a baby 8 months ago."_

" _You had a baby 8 months ago?" Making sure he understood her properly._

 _She nodded slightly, her eyes downcast._

 _Wade was stunned for a long moment. 8 Months ago….adding 9 months to the mix. He finally understood why she was telling HIM._

 _They both sat there silently. He watched her as she pulled her bag onto her lap and took something out, handing it to him._

 _He looked at it, considering the situation and the things she just told him, he let out the breath he was holding as a small crept upon his face whilst looking at the photo in his hands._

 _He looked at the photo intently "Chase, 6 months" was written on the photo in Tansy's handwriting. The boy in question was a near replica of Tansy. Except for the deep green eyes and the cheeky grin he was flashing towards the camera, even in his young age._

 _Other than that, Chase had an unmistakable Truitt look, Wade seriously hoped Chase's looks were the only Truitt thing about the kid._

 _Wade looked from the photo to Tansy. Processing what she had told him minutes ago, the initial shock wearing off as soon as he looked at Chase's photo. A warm feeling coming over him. He sat there and stared at the photo for a few minutes._

" _You named him Chase?" Not knowing what else to say or ask her._

" _I did." Tansy smiled a sad smile_

 _"I'd love to see him Tansy, where is he now? Wade said, looking around as if he would suddenly find the boy in his car. He faced Tansy. "Look, I know you and I are not exactly together but I promise I will take care of my son! I promise I will take care of my own, can I please see him?"_

 _Tansy stayed silent, she was too scared to look at him, worried now about his growing excitement._

 _"Tansy, he said excitedly now. Come on, I won't steal him from you, I just want to meet him, see him in the flesh."_

 _A single tear trickled down Tansy's face._

" _Tansy, he looked at her intently, what's wrong with you? He is my kid right?" He asked uncertainty._

 _She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Of course he is yours, I would not lie about that, but you can't Wade, you can't see him."_

 _"Well why the hell not?" He said, getting annoyed now._

 _"He uh, he's not with me anymore."_

" _He's not with you?" He kept his eyes on her as she seemed to struggle for the words. He didn't say anything, wanting her to tell him what was going on. A bad feeling creeping up on him now._

 _"He's with, he has….., she started. Wade I had him adopted." She finally said, looking up at him._

 _Wade felt as if someone punched him in the gut, he couldn't breathe for what seemed like the longest time. Time seemed to slow down as he heard Tansy's words all over in his head before they started to sink in._

 _"You had him adopted?" He whispered, not fully aware he had spoken them. He needed to say the words himself before he could understand them._

 _She nodded, her gaze straight ahead of her, not focussing on anything in particular._

 _Wade sat back into the chair, his head in his hands. He just couldn't believe what he had been told. Adopted….. She had him adopted, he had a son out there somewhere, his own flesh and blood being raised by someone else. He sat silently for a while before he spoke again._

" _Tansy, please tell me you didn't." He begged._

 _Tansy just looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears._

" _Tansy, how could you?" Wade could feel the initial shock he felt wearing off, being replaced by rage._

 _He started shaking, the anger bubbling inside him now like never before. His fists were clenched and he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He placed his fists underneath his legs in order to keep himself from punching them through the window._

 _He had never felt worse in his life up until now._

 _"You had him adopted?!" He said with a raised voice._

 _Tansy cringed at his loud words_

 _"You gave him away?! He shouted, his arms angrily waving in the air."Tansy how could you, how could you not tell me about this, don't I have any rights? I am his father! I am his father dammit!"_

 _Tansy just sat there, silently crying. Not meeting his gaze._

 _"Aarrgghh Tansy, you gave away my child, my son. I will NEVER forgive you for this." He shouted now, angry tears running down his face. He couldn't help himself, he let the anger get the better of him. He got out of the car, slammed the door loudly and punched his fists into the first wall he could find. Only after he finally started to feel the pain of his actions did he return to the car._

 _As soon as he sat down he looked at Tansy, his voice was soft but his words were laced with anger and contempt. "Get out of my car, get out and never ever talk to me again._

 _He leaned over her and opened the passenger door from the inside, pointing her towards the pavement._

 _She quickly got out of the car and Wade drove off, leaving her sobbing in town square._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Wade. Ben said shocked, his eyes wide looking at Wade.

He looked sad and small, as if the memory alone had broken Wade all over again.

"So what now? Have you managed to find out more?"

"Well it's been a year ago that I found out, you know, about the adoption." Wade said in a small voice, looking at the floor and trying to choke back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I went to a friend of mine for help, his father is a lawyer. His father told me I might be able to challenge the adoption, being the birth father and all. So first I had to do a paternity test, which came out positive. So I'm definitely Chase's father." A small slime crept on his face as he said it.

"After the test, I was allowed to start the process to contest the adoption, so my friends father found the adoption agency that handled the adoption. It became very clear that had Tansy lied on the adoption application, saying she informed the birth father of the pending adoption. Which she never did. She never actually contacted me, but I have no way to prove that, and because of that lie, my rights as a birth father had been terminated by the court during the adoption process. Leaving me with nothing and no rights to Chase whatsoever."

"All my friends father was able to do for me, was look into Chase's files and relay all the information he could find to me. Tansy chose a closed adoption, so I know absolutely nothing about the adoptive parents and where they live and there's no way to find out. So I have ended up empty handed."

"All the file said, was that he was named Chase Kinsella when she gave him up and I am listed at his birth father, Tansy as his birth mother and that she wished for the adoptive parents to send her a photo of Chase once a year. Although that was just a request, it's still up to his adoptive parents if they want to do so. I just hope that when he comes of age, he'll try and find me. My full name is on the birth certificate, so there's at least that."

The only thing I have is this, Wade said in a sad voice, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, taking out his wallet and handing Ben the photograph he never returned to Tansy. Ben accepted it and looked at it. He smiled at the baby in the photograph. "Chase 6 months" was written on the photo.

"Wow, he does indeed have your eyes Wade."

"So what's the situation with that Tansy girl now?" Are you still married to her?" Ben asked uncertainly, Wade still looked a bit down about it all.

"Yeah, I am, I did not want to see her after she told me and I haven't seen her since that night.I've been feeling a bit, you know...unhappy since I last saw her."

"He's been pretty down in the dumps since that night." Jesse told ben, deciding not to elaborate on how bad Wade had actually been the last year.

"Our mom finally made me leave Bluebell for the summer, deciding I needed a change in scenery, so she made me go and work at this camp for the summer, as her friends daughter will come here as a camper for the very first time and she preferred having someone familiar working at the camp, keeping an eye on her daughter for a bit."

"Well I'm glad you came." Ben said, trying to cheer Wade up a bit.

"So what is the situation now with that Tansy girl?" He asked.

"A month before I left for camp, I asked my friend's father to try and track Tansy down so we can get this divorce finalised. But I haven't heard anything yet. I am still waiting for news. Hopefully it's soon.

To be honest, being married to her never bothered me before, but now with the Chase and Zoe situation, I really want to be done with her once and for all."

"Even if you're done with her, you still have to tell Zoe about Tansy and Chase. Jesse told him. She deserves that much Wade."

"Jesse I know, I realise that I am not stupid! Wade spat. But I've only just met Zoe and this is not the time to tell her. She will run for the hills if I tell her now! We only just started hanging out."

"You are not just hanging out with her Wade and you know it." You like her and you like her a lot. You can't just wait till ya'll get all serious and then tell her.

"I can." Wade said stubbornly, having had enough of the conversation and getting annoyed.

"Wade, you really don't want to do that. She needs to know and the sooner she k…."

"Jesse lay off, let me make my own decisions for once." Wade said, getting up from the bed and leaving the room, slamming the door in the process.

Ben and Jesse sat in silence for a moment before Ben finally broke the silence. "He's not going to tell her is he?"

Jesse shook his head. "No he's not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I've not started on the next chapter yet. I have figured out the end to an extend, so any reviews, questions or idea's are very welcome**


	6. Words I couldn't say

**The chapter's name is named after "Words I Couldn't Say - by Rascal Flatts.**

 _ **I don't own anything !**_

 **Guest, you had a question about the adoption, as a father in order to contest an adoption, you need to prove you are the biological father with a paternity test, which is handled through the court.**

 **All other questions I tried to answer in the story itself, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade slammed the door behind him, storming out of the main building, needing some fresh air and some time away from his brother and Ben.

He walked into the camp grounds and headed towards the outdoor program site that looked over the black lake. He walked towards the lake and looked at it, drowned in thoughts.

His mind was racing, anger getting the best of him, angry at himself for getting into this mess. He would have to deal with what he did for the rest of his life. He knew his brother was right, he had to tell Zoem he knew he had to. But he would lose her before he would even have her. She is a carefree 21 year old, well on her way to become a cardiothoracic surgeon, why would she even want to deal with his mess. How was he supposed to get out of this mess if he never got that divorce from Tansy.

With any other girls it wouldn't have mattered, but he had to agree with his brother, he liked Zoe more than any girl he met before, she was different, different to any girl he ever went for. She was smart, crazy, neurotic, high maintenance and knew exactly what she wanted in life. She made him want to do better for himself without realising it.

He only went to college because his father wanted him to have a business degree, making sure he would be more prepared when he took over the Rammer Jammer one day. And if he never took over the Rammer Jammer, he's still have a college degree like his father wanted him to.

"Wade?"

He snapped his head up, not expecting another person to be there. He knew who called him, her soft voice very familiar to him. He looked around but couldn't see her.

"Emmy?" Where are you?" Craning his neck to find his friend. She appeared from what seemed to be some bushes that seemed to hang over the lake. He stepped towards her, looking at where she had been. As he got closer to where she stood, he noticed a large rock protruding above the lake, giving them a spectacular view of the campgrounds and the lake, a beautiful starry sky above them. It wasn't that hidden as he first thought, just not at all visible from the path he was on before.

"Wow, what's this?" Getting closer to the rock as Emmy sat down on it, beckoning him to join her.

"It's called the secret rock." She told him.

"It's amazing, how did you find it?"

"Someone told me about it."

He sat down next to her and looked around, he could see the campgrounds and the lake, he realised the views must be spectacular during the day. "The secret rock? Why is it called the secret rock? Are you supposed to tell it a secret or something?" He joked.

"That wouldn't be so bad, maybe if I tell it a secret, the rock will go and solve it for me." He noticed that she looked a bit sad as she said it.

"You can always tell me, maybe I can help?"

She smirked loudly as she looked at him frowning. "You know you can't help me, giving him a knowing look. And don't pretend you don't know. I know that you know my…my secret."

He neither confirmed nor denied her accusation. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about, "I'm just worried to tell my parents." She said. "I have no clue how they will react."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "There's only one way to find out you know and you have many many weeks left here at camp to think of a good way to tell them. Besides, when you get off that plane and see your parents again, they'll be too happy that you are back with them safe and sound to worry about anything else that might be going on in your life."

She smiled to herself as he said those words. He really was a sweet guy. They sat together for a while in comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts.

Eventually she broke the silence, "Penny for your thoughts? She asked him as she studied the deep wrinkles on his forehead.

"Penny for your thoughts? He asked her, eyebrow raised. Is that like a British thing?"

"I don't know, is it?, She laughed.

"It just sounded a bit British grandma-ish." He chuckled.

They both laughed at his comment, it had indeed sounded a bit grandma-ish.

She nudged him to make him speak up. "Come on wade, I told you mine you tell me yours."

"It's nothing Emmy."

"It's not nothing, I know I haven't known you for a very long time, but hanging out with you every day and all day long does give me some credit. Besides, that crease on your forehead might become a permanent thing if you don't start talking."

He let out a deep breath before looking at her. "I'm in some deep mess you don't even want to know about Emmy."

He was silent for a moment before he continued and eventually told her everything he had told Ben earlier.

"Wade… Oh my."

"I know."

"Wade I'm so sorry about it all, I'm sorry you had to miss out on ever seeing your son."

"I know, I don't like to think about it too much."

"I understand."

"Would you have wanted to raise him, if you were able to contest the adoption?"

"It crossed my mind, it really did. But I talked to my mom about it and she said it would be more damaging to him to tear him away from the parents he has known his entire life. I would just really want to see him in real life sometime. Just see him, not even meet him. But I just never got that chance. Because Tansy chose a closed adoption, I only get to speak with the agency that handled the adoption and they relay the information to his parents, but I have never had a response to anything."

"I feel for you Wade, I really do, she said stroking his back as he wiped away angry tears.

"I really hope you'll find Tansy soon and she can at least give you that divorce."

He smiled at her weakly.

"Thank you Emmy, I appreciate it. Could you please not tell the girls what we talked about?"

She frowned at him, "Never?"

"Never what?"

"You are telling Zoe right? I mean, you like her, don't you?"

He didn't reply. He didn't want to think about telling Zoe. He wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"Wade, I understand it is hard, I really do. But continuing things with Zoe and not telling her is a very very bad idea. Only bad things will happen if you don't say anything. Either you break things off with her and never tell her or you tell her and let her make her own decisions."

"She won't want nothing to do with me if I tell her. She won't want to be with a guy who has a child. Or a wife for that matter."

"Well, the wife thing is understandable, she said, chuckling at the thought. But Wade, if she won't accept you for who you are and whatever history you have, maybe she might just not be the girl for you. At least you will know. Just tell her what you told me, you did a fine job explaining it all to me and all I felt was shock."

"You didn't feel a bit sorry for me?" He joked.

"Yes, I feel sorry for you, so you might have that going for you when you tell her."

"If I tell her."

"When you tell her Wade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He and Emmy had stayed out late, hanging out on the rock and talking about anything and everything. Wade was too nervous to go back to the main building and having a chance to walk into Zoe. Emmy had understood without him telling her and stayed with him till the late hours of the night.

She was woken up next morning by Zoe's alarm clock.

"Morning!" Aoife shouted across the room, some sort of annoying habit of hers in order to wake them up properly. All the girls laughed at her antics.

"Hey, where were you last night?"Gigi asked Emmy.

"I took a walk around the grounds last night."

"By yourself till after midnight?" Gigi frowned.

Emmy looked nervously at Zoe before speaking. "No with Wade, we went to the rock and talked for a bit and just forgot the time."

"You were with Wade? Zoe asked, "I was looking for him all evening, is he okay?"

"Yeah fine, it's just, he knows about me, you know, me being gay and we got talking about that. It was good to talk about it and hear some things from a male perspective."

It wasn't a complete lie she thought to herself. It was not her place to tell Zoe what they had talked about, but she hoped Wade would tell Zoe soon. She didn't want to be in the middle of all this.

"I'll talk to him today then, Zoe signed. I'm at the nurses station all day today. What are you guys up to?"

"We have counselors training again today." Erin said, pointing at Aoife, Rebecca, Emmy and herself.

"I'm going into town to buy supplies with some of the program staff. Gigi said.

"What time are you going?"

"Noon."

"Can I come with? Zoe asked.

"Sure why?"

"I don't have any cell service here, I need some contact with the outside world for a bit."

Gigi snorted, "Sure, I will come find you when we are leaving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noon was creeping up on Zoe and she was ready to leave the grounds for a bit. She had been with Heather the nurse all day. She was very sweet and caring, asked Zoe all kinds of questions about her life in New York and showing a sincere interest in her. She reminded Zoe of Gigi's grandmother a bit, she always wished her own mother had been more like Gigi's grandmother.

Heather explained her everything about the nurses station, how she wanted to operate the station and what Zoe would be doing during her time as a camp nurse and what would happen in case of an emergency. Zoe would be given a walkie talkie in case she was needed at the station during the camp sessions and would mainly be working alongside Heather as she was not yet fully qualified.

Zoe was looking forward to working with Heather and was sitting on the porch with Heather, enjoying a popsicle she had given her that was supposed to be for the campers when they had a sore throat.

"Hey," came a voice from below the porch. Zoe sat upright craning her neck to see who it was, although she already knew who it was.

"Wade?"

"Yeah, hey Zoe, he said smiling to her, ginving Heather a friendly nod. Are you ready to go?"

"Did I forget an appointment?"

"No Gigi sent me, we are going into town to get supplies remember, she said you wanted to come with?"

"Yes, I did!" Zoe said excitedly realising Wade was going into town as well. She jumped up and practically ran towards Wade and jumped into his open arms. She gave him a quick kiss, feeling Heather's eyes on her. She waved at Heather as she slipped her hand into his and walked towards the cars.

"Where is it we are heading to?"

"Scranton, Wade said as he came back from the office with some papers and a car key.

Zoe walked up to one of the rental cars, but Wade pointed to a large pickup truck.

"Really? She said pointing at the truck, you know how to drive that thing?"

"I do, you seem to forget I come from a small town myself Zoe. Besides, they need someone who can drive a truck seeing as everyone is shopping for supplies."

"Where is everyone else?"

He pointed at 2 white vans and another pickup truck that was driven by Gemma's husband. Gemma's husband drove up to their truck and rolled down the window. Wade did the same.

"Wade, do you need to follow us or do you know where you are going?"

"I have the navigation, I'm sure I'll find my way.

"Oke, he slipped a paper into Wade's hand, just in case you can't find your way, call me."

"Thanks Dave, Wade said as he slipped his seatbelt around him, leaned forward and checked if Zoe had done the same thing. He leaned into her, kissing her, stroking her cheek as he did so. When they broke apart he leaned his forehead against her for a moment and whispered; "ready to go?"

"Ready." She smiled at him, placing her hand on his as he started the car.

He sat back into his seat and put some sunglasses on, a nagging feeling replacing the blissful happy one that he felt when kissed her. With every kiss they shared, he felt worse for not telling her yet. They drove in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the radio, her fingers entwined with his as he drove with a smile on his face.

He groaned as a very familiar song came onto the radio.

He tried to change the station but Zoe stopped him.

 _In a book in a box in the closet_

 _In a line in a song I once heard_

 _In a moment on a front porch late one June_

 _In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

He tried to change the station but Zoe stopped him.

"I like this one."

"You do? How do you even know the song?"

"Rascal Flatts has a wide range, even all the way to New York." She laughed.

 _There it was at the tip of my fingers_

 _There it was on the tip of my tongue_

 _There you were and I had never been that far_

 _There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

 _And I let it all slip away –_

He laughed as well, but the words of the song made him feel like bad.

 _What do I do now that you're gone_

 _No back up plan, no second chance_

 _And no one else to blame_

 _All I can hear in the silence that remains_

 _Are the words I couldn't say_

 _There's a rain that'll never stop falling_

 _There's a wall that I've tried to take down_

 _What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips_

 _So I held back and now we've come to this_

 _And it's too late now –_

He knew the song was about saying "I love you." But yet the words of the song were getting to him, as if it was telling him to tell Zoe what he was supposed to tell her, before he lost it all, before he would lose her.

 _What do I do now that you're gone_

 _No back up plan, no second chance_

 _And no one else to blame_

 _All I can hear in the silence that remains_

 _Are the words I couldn't say - Are the words I couldn't say_

 _I should have found a way to tell you how I felt_

 _Now the only one I'm tellin' is myself_

 _What do I do now that you're gone_

 _No back up plan, no second chance_

 _And no one else to blame_

 _All I can hear in the silence that remains_

 _Are the words I couldn't say_

 _What do I do, what do I say_

 _And no else to blame_

 _All I can hear in the silence that remains_

 _Are the words I couldn't say_

He decided then and there to tell her everything and moved the truck towards the side of the road.

"Wade, what are you doing?" She asked him shocked at his movements.

"Zoe look, there's something I need to tell you."

"Wade don't worry I understand."

"What?"

"I like you...a lot and we are here now and we can be together, but after camp we'll have to go back to our own lives, yours in Bluebell and mine in New York."

She looked sadly up at him. Clearly this had been on her mind the whole day. It was not at all what he wanted to talk about, but he was too surprised at her sudden outburst to correct her.

She unbuckled her belt and moved closer to him, her hand moving to his leg. "But we are here now Wade." she whispered, he could her breath on his face.

All good intentions forgotten about, he pressed his lips onto hers, hungrily, urgently. With his lips still on hers, he unbuckled the belt and moved himself to the middle of the seat, pulling her closer to him. He moved his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, giving him access. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands found his hair, pulling on it slightly.

He cradled her face with one hand, the other still around her waist, keeping her close.

She moved her mouth away from him and he groaned at the loss. She got up from the seat a bit, as she moved one leg over him and sat onto his lap, straddling him. The cheeky grin on her face made his stomach flip. She attacked his lips once more and tongues were tied in a passionate kiss now, as he slipped his hands inside her tank top, stroking the soft skin of her back.

She shuddered slightly at the sensation, goosebumps formed on her arms. She started working on the buttons of his plaid shirt as she felt his hands move to the front underneath her tanktop, his hands cupping her bra covered breasts as his mouth moved to her neck, sucking her skin slightly. She let out a moan and threw the shirt off his shoulders, moving her hands over the hard muscles of his shoulders and back.

She pulled him even closer to her, her hands in his hair as his mouth moved to her collarbone, his hands moving underneath her bra, electrifying her skin. She threw her head back in delight and pressed her mouth back onto his.

She bucked her hips hard against his, making him moan loudly into her mouth as she could feel him through his jeans. He moved a hand to her backside and squeezed it, pushing her even more onto him, making her moan in the proces.

He suddenly pulled his mouth away from her, leaning back against the seat, breathing fast, his chest heaving. He moved her hair behind her ear.

"What?" She asked him, looking at him, trying to regain her breathing as well.

"Maybe we should stop before we are getting arrested. Not that I'm am not enjoying it, I am, but i'm afraid I am enjoying this a bit too much."

Zoe sat back into the seat. "I know, we were both losing control."

"Well I'd love to lose control with you one day Zoe, but maybe the inside of a truck on the side of the road isn't the best place" He said as he winked at her.

She chuckled slightly at his words and moved a hand through her hair, trying to fix it.

"How about we do some shopping, before we cause another search party." He said, moving back behind the wheel and starting the car, directing it towards the road.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, her hand finding his again, lacing her fingers with his, a goofy smile on her lips as they drove.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So this was the chapter so far. It's shorter than normal because I'm still in doubt what to do about Wade and how he's supposed to tell Zoe. Your reviews made it clear you all think he should, but I'm still working on that.**

 **Thank you again for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Slumber party

The last few days of staff training finally arrived at camp, it had been a gruelling two weeks for everyone and the anticipation to meet the campers was growing amongst the staff. They were all very much done with all the preparations, trainings and ready to deal with the real stuff. Most of the camp was set up already, leaving the last minute things to be handled with.

Zoe had been helping Heather at the nurses station the last few days as her job as a lifeguard would only start when the campers arrived. Wade took any opportunity to hang out with her at the nurses station or anywhere else whenever he could. He tried to talk to her several times, but they were almost always surrounded by people, making it difficult to have that conversation.

He had taken her to the secret rock to talk, but that quickly turned out in a major makeout session. Not that he minded making out with her, but the longer he was with her, the more feelings he developed for her and that made it even more difficult for him to tell her, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he did not want to lose her either.

Ben and Jesse were no help at all and were starting to drive him insane, asking him at every opportunity if he already told her. He was glad Jesse had found a distraction in Aoife, which meant Jesse spent most of his free time with her now. Ben and Rebecca seemed to get closer as well, which made Rebecca more bearable these days. Wade had been going crazy with her following him around asking him questions about Ben, asking him where he was when she couldn't find him, what he was doing and if he had been talking about her.

Emmy had been much nicer to Wade about the entire thing, she did not push him to tell Zoe as much although she had made it clear he should. She seemed more understanding about the situation. Nut he could at least still talk to her without the Tansy and Chase situation coming up all the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were all hanging in the facility where Gigi was going to run her fashion program from. It was right next to the gym where Jesse would be running his martial arts program from.

They were all helping Gigi with the last bits and pieces for the first session. If the program staff finished their stations early, they were awarded with both Saturday and Sunday off, instead of just the Sunday, before the campers arrived that monday afternoon.

"What should we do this weekend?" Erin asked the group.

"Well, me and Zoe have been thinking about it and we have been thinking about taking you all to New York for the weekend."

Erin, Aoife, Rebecca and Emmy all screamed in excitement.

Gigi ignored them and continued, "It's only a 2,5 hours drive and we can all stay at Zoe's place. Zoe's parents are not there, so there's enough room for all of us."

"Are we bringing the boys as well?" Rebecca asked.

Zoe looked at Gigi apprehensively. "My parents have a strict "no boys allowed policy." But maybe the boys can stay at yours Gigi?"

"Where is the fun in that Zoe, besides how are they going to find out?"

"They just might."

"You are such a goody two shoes, it's going to be fine." Gigi told her.

"Are we all in? Gigi asked the girls, looking around at them, they all screamed again in excitement.

"I guess that's a yes." Zoe told her.

The prospect of going to New York, made them that more excited and spurred them on to have Gigi's station finished as soon as possible. They all worked extra hard so they could start packing for the next day. Zoe still had to ask Heather if she could take the saturday off as well, but she was sure that wasn't going to be a problem.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"No Jesse, I have not told her yet…" Wade said annoyed as he saw his brother approaching him. He and Ben were preparing the first activities for the first camp session.

Jesse was looking at them, sorting ropes and large pieces of wood. "What is it that you are planning to do with these kids?"

"Building rafts." Wade said shortly, untangling a rope.

"The entire session?" Jesse asked them.

"No just as a first activity, we are going mountain biking, fishing, rafting, camping and hopefully some rock climbing, depends on the kids ages." Ben said as he moved a large pile of wood towards the shed near the lake.

"You have your martial arts program all set up? I hear it's very popular with the kids." Wade asked his brother.

"Yeah it's easy, I can't really do much until the kids arrive, except planning the lessons which I did before we got here."

So do you guys have any plans for this weekend?" Jesse asked them.

"What is this weekend?" Wade asked him, looking up at his brother.

"We all have Sunday off before the kids arrive, but if you finish your area before that, you can have the entire weekend off."

"We do?"

"Yes, how do you guys not know this?"

"Better start helping us out then Jesse." Ben said, throwing a pile of rope towards him.

"So what shall we do?"

"Why don't we go on a fishing trip, I bet there are many lakes around here" Wade said, although his reasons for suggesting a fishing trip were not because he really wanted to go fishing. What he really wanted to do, was to spend time with Zoe. But spending time with Zoe meant having to finally tell her everything and probably losing her. Or make out with her and feel guilty about it.

Jesse looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Wade, you can't avoid it forever." Knowing exactly why he had suggested the fishing trip. I like the idea of a fishing trip, but I'm sure the girls have already made plans for this weekend. I heard the girls screaming something about New York when I walked over here. Do you think we are invited?"

"I certainly hope so, I never had the chance to see New York when I arrived, being jet lagged and all that." Ben said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my Lordy lord, Aoife gasped when she looked around the apartment, Jesse and Wade behind her carrying their bags. I cannot believe you live on Park Avenue! I feel like I was dropped into an episode of SATC."

Wade threw Zoe a questioning look as he put the bags down, but she shrugged at him. She didn't want to come across as a spoilt brat, although the elaborate and ostentatious furnishings her mother decorated the house with didn't really help her case that much."

She started thinking about how to solve the bedroom situation. There was her bedroom, the guestroom and her parents room. She thought she had the bedrooms all figured out before they left camp, but weirdly enough there had been a lot of trouble even making people share cars to drive to New York.

Emmy had asked Zoe if she could drive with her and Wade, because she didn't want to share with Ben. Which Zoe understood, however, Wade not willing to drive with his brother and Aoife came as a shock to her.

When she asked Jesse, Rebecca, Gigi and Erin if they could share a car, Gigi flat out refused to share a car with Jesse and Rebecca. Zoe didn't know what happened there but she would get to the bottom of it this weekend.

Eventually she and Wade took Emmy, Gigi and Erin with them. Jesse, Aoife, Ben and Rebecca shared the other car.

She would have liked to give the couples their own room, but that would leave the rest of the girls on the couches in the living and sitting room which didn't seem fair to her.

She ended up giving Jesse and Aoife the guest bedroom, she wanted to stay there with Wade, but that would be very selfish of her.

Instead Ben and Wade were given her parents bedroom and she and the girls went to her room as it was the biggest bedroom in the house and had a master bathroom. She showed everyone around the house and showed them where everything was.

"What do you say we'll go for some lunch first and see where the day takes us?" She asked the group after they had all unpacked in their rooms and met again in the large kitchen.

"Sounds like a plan, Emmy said, excited to start the day. You guys lead the way." Looking at Zoe and Gigi.

After a quick lunch, they spent the entire day visiting the sights Gigi and Zoe were sure their friends would appreciate. Unfortunately seeing the statue of Liberty and Ellis island would have taken too much of their time, so Gigi and Zoe pointed the statue of Liberty out to them from the Brooklyn bridge.

They did however manage to visit the Empire state building, Time square, Central Park, Bryant park and Rockefeller center.

The girls also wanted to take the SATC tour but the guys vetoed that idea, just like a trip to 5th Avenue to see the models outside of A&F.

The boys were very happy when Gigi and Zoe decided to end their tour with the Yankee stadium.

On the way back from the Yankee stadium, Jesse noticed a small restaurant and peeked in. He looked at the sign that read "Brothers seafood." and looked excitedly at Wade with wide eyes.

"Oh, can you smell that?" Jesse asked Wade pointing to the restaurant.

"Catfish" They both said breathlessly and nearly ran inside leaving the rest of the group flabbergasted on the street trying to figure out what just happened.

Aoife raised her eyebrows at Zoe who shrugged at this weird behaviour and followed them inside the little place. They all ended up sharing an early and very greasy dinner that had Jesse and Wade reminiscing about Bluebell and talking about fishing for catfish.

They arrived home early in the evening. Zoe and Gigi wanted to take them to a rooftop bar with views of the empire state building for the evening and ran the idea past their friends. They all seemed excited enough when they ran the idea past them.

Gigi suggested they all take a nap first, as most of them were very tired from getting up very early in the morning and walking around New York all day.

They all retrieved to the bedrooms, leaving Zoe and Wade alone in the sitting room. He sat back onto the comfortable couch and Zoe laid down onto the couch, her head in his lap. His fingers tangled in her hair as a comfortable silence swept over them.

Wade found his thoughts in the silence. He wanted to talk to her as soon as possible, but he didn't dare to break up the peaceful moment that engulfed them.

He enjoyed that she was so comfortable with him, her hair splayed all over his lap and the sweet smell of her shampoo comforting him. He could feel her falling asleep in his lap.

He looked around the apartment, taking his time to really look at the place now. He took in the overpriced and elaborate furniture. He noticed a lot of it was floral. It was the total opposite of his parents house and taste. Their lives could not be more different, he thought to himself.

When he met Zoe for the first time, he never realised she came from this kind of background. He knew her mother owned a successful business and her father was a surgeon, but considering the lavish lifestyle she was clearly used to surprised him. She seemed quite down to earth for someone clearly so well off, well compared to Gigi anyway.

Yes Zoe could be a bit high maintenance and snobbish at times, he could tell a lot of things had come easy for her in her life, except for the relationship with her parents, but she was also kind, caring sweet, thoughtful and sensitive at times and well, she was with him. He had told her he was a bartender in his parents bar and never had ambitions to go to college. Although his father made him go anyway. It never seemed to to matter to her at all as she had told him that she liked him just fine the way he was.

They were so different however. The more time he spend with her, the more he realised it. He liked her a lot, but it was not like they were building a future together, she had told him so in the car the other day. She had made it clear that they should just enjoy their time together whilst at camp. They both knew there was no reason to try and be together after camp, the distance had made that decision for them. His heart clenched at the thought of never seeing her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys sat in the sitting room, each of them with a beer in their hands, waiting for the girls to make an appearance. They were supposed to have left 15 minutes ago as Gigi had made a reservation at the rooftop bar.

Wade was looking forward to having some fun tonight and being able to have a drink this time around.

He yanked his head up when he heard the bedroom door opening and saw the girls coming out of Zoe's bedroom. His eyes widened when he saw her. She was wearing a tight fitted black and white dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, high strappy heels that made her legs seem much longer and her hair flowing around her shoulders. She was definitely the best looking of them all. Wade smiled at her as soon as their eyes met.

The night had been a blast so far, they had all sampled a few cocktails the bar had to offer, leaving the group in a merry and giggly mood. They had moved to the rooftop with the view of the empire state building becoming more spectacular by the minute as the sky darkened around them.

Jesse and Aoife had been sucking face for the larger part of the evening missing on the beautiful view, Gigi sending them furtive looks from time to time as she downed the alcoholic drinks as if her life depended on it.

Ben and Rebecca had left to find a secluded corner to themselves and had not been seen by the group for an hour now.

Zoe was thankful she had given each and everyone her address in case some of them got lost or got too drunk to find their way back to her house as she looked at her friends who looked like they were having the time of their lives.

She was sitting close to Wade her body leaned into his. A strong arm splayed around her shoulder keeping her close. She was sipping hot apple cider, one of the bar's specialties. She didn't drink that much tonight and was feeling warm and content. She looked at Emmy, Erin and Gigi who were happily chatting to another group of visitors, sipping their cocktails.

She had noticed Gigi acting weird all evening, she could tell she wasn't her bubbly self. She was smiling broadly as she talked, but Zoe could tell it was one of her fake smiles she usually saved for her stepfather. As if on cue, Gigi looked at her and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Zoe, I need the bathroom do you want to come with?"

"Sure babe, let me grab my bag." She got up and reached for her bag, Wade groaned when she moved away from him. She reached for her bag and kissed him on the lips and whispered "I'll be right back."

She followed Gigi into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind them Gigi grabbed something out of her bag and dumped it into Zoe's bag. Zoe looked at the items in her bag.

"Condoms? Gigi what are you…"

"Here.. and please use the guestroom, not my bedroom! You know where it is. She said as she dumped a bunch of keys into Zoe's hand. It's not like you'll have many chances to be alone with him Zoe. My parents and my sister are in the Hamptons this weekend, so please take this, take that gorgeous man of yours to my house and have your way with him." She slurred her words slightly as she said it.

"Gigi, you are crazy. I can survive without it for a while you know." She said laughing at her friends actions.

" I'm glad you can, but there is no need to be without it." She said and winked at her, Zoe blushed profusely.

"Why do you even have condoms in your handbag? Zoe asked. And why have you been acting strange tonight? You know you have been acting weird for a while now." Zoe realised that Gigi had been more quiet lately and why was she even avoiding Aoife and Jesse?

"We'll talk about that tomorrow after your walk of shame Zoe. Now go and take Wade with you, I'll take care of our friends." She pressed on as she pushed Zoe trough the door and back into the bar.

"Best stop drinking then if you are going to be responsible for all of them." Zoe said, nodding her head towards the outside bar where their friends were.

She walked back over to Wade who immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, just some girl talk." She said, giving him a reassuring smile. She kept her gaze on him a little while longer thinking about what Gigi had just given her.

"What?" He asked her, feeling her gaze on him.

She moved closer to him, placed a soft kiss underneath his ear and and whispered: "Let's get out of here."

He pulled away slightly and looked at her with a broad smile. He grabbed her hand and helped her up from the bench, pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Lead the way, he said when he let go of the embrace and took her hand into his, moving towards the exit of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe fiddled with the keys as Wade came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his lips to her neck.

"Wade, can you wait till we are inside?" Zoe giggled, trying to open the door.

"I'm just motivating you to move quicker Zoe". He mumbled against her skin.

She opened the door and Wade pushed her into the apartment, turning her around so she was facing him now.

He dipped his lips onto hers, he felt her push her tongue against his bottom lip and allowed her access. He moved his hand to the back of her head, keeping her close as they stumbled around the apartment. Zoe guided them to the guest bedroom, still tangled together, hands roaming, tongues dueling furiously as they walked into the bedroom. Wade kicked the bedroom door shut with his foot as he lifted her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist and walked them towards the bed. He gently placed Zoe onto the bed, climbing on top of her, finding her mouth once more.

He kissed her slowly as his hands started roaming her body. Her hands found his shirt as she began to unbutton the bottoms of his plaid shirt. She pulled it off him as her fingers traced the muscles on his torso.

He moved his mouth or her neck, sucking on the skin as his hands found the zipper of her dress, pulling it off her. He took a moment to look at her, the slight curves of her body perfectly fitted in her lacy bra and panty. The sight of her lying on the bed enticing him even more.

She pulled him towards her mouth and their tongues met while his hands moved to her back as he undid the clasp of her bra and removed it. He moved his hands to the front, his hand softly stroking her breasts as a loud moan escaped her lips. Her hands travelled down to his belt buckle, throwing it on the floor, his jeans following mere moments later.

He grinded his hips against hers, feeling the warmth between her legs, his excitement nearly unbearable. He started kissing down her jaw, tracing down her her neck and moved to kiss her belly button.

He moved even further down and pressed a kiss onto her lace covered center, which caused her to arch her hips towards his face. He pulled her panties down her legs and removed his boxers before moving back on top of her, his mouth finding hers once more, their bodies soon becoming a tangled mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up and wanted to stretch himself, but a body next to him prevented him to do so. He looked down to his chest, her hair fanned over his chest, an arm around his torso as her body rose ever so slightly as she slept. A smile crept onto his lips as he played last nights events in his head. He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table when he remembered they eventually went to sleep in the very early hours of the morning, too busy enjoying each others company and exploring each others body.

3.45 Pm, she would kill him when she woke up, they had missed an entire day with their friends but it was worth it.

He stared at the ceiling smiling, thinking about their night. Guilt suddenly creeping up on him and clouding his feelings of euphoria, wiping the goofy smile of his face instantly.

Thinking about the end of the summer when they had to say goodbye to each other already saddened him more than he cared to admit.

He had not told her about Tansy and Chase. He had promised his brother Ben and Emmy he would do the right thing and tell her, but he was in too deep now, they were in too deep. He could not tell her something like this after they had sex, it would only make things worse. If he told her now, after the night they just had, she would never forgive him. It would be better for her to never find out.

Wade decided then and there he would not tell her about Tansy and Chase. It was not like she was ever going to find out...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you again for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Bluebell

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and input! I enjoy your involvement in my story.**

 **This chapter is a bit on the short side because the following chapters will be much longer. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well well well, look who decided to show up." Jesse said loudly when Zoe and Wade entered the apartment. Zoe blushed as all heads snapped towards them and their eyes pierced her and Wade.

Zoe scowlers when Gigi gave her a thumbs up from behind Jesse. Wade saw what Gigi did and smirked. "Nice outfit." Gigi said, pointing to Zoe. "I forgot I had that shirt."

Zoe looked down at her outfit smiling. She was glad she and Gigi were the same size. It made the whole walk of shame they did this morning less awkward. Well, until they just walked into the apartment that is.

"You guys do realise it's 5:30 pm right? Jesse said, a trace of anger in his voice.

"Yes Jesse, I know how to tell the time." Wade said shortly as he let Zoe's hand go and moved to the fridge to grab a drink for Zoe and himself. He was thankful for the cool air the fridge offered when he opened it, as his face felt hot, all eyes were still on him and Zoe.

He moved to the kitchen island where all of them were hanging around, some of them sitting on the barstools, he noticed Ben was wearing a coat. Clearly they had just gotten back to the apartment. He silently wished they would have been there first to make this encounter less awkward.

"What did you guys get up to today?" He asked coolly trying to get the attention off him, sitting down at the island next to Zoe and handing her a drink.

"Actually we just got in from another great tour around the city, thanks to our very experienced tour guide Gigi." Jesse said, giving Gigi a sidewards hug and quickly let her go again, taking a sip from his beer. Zoe noticed Gigi flinched at the touch and flashed all of them a fake smile before it faltered rather quickly.

"We were just discussing what we should do with the rest of the evening, because we're leaving today aren't we?" Emmy asked looking at Zoe and Gigi as if they had the last say in the matter.

"Officially, the campers don't arrive till very late in the afternoon tomorrow, so we could leave tomorrow morning if that's what you guys prefer." Zoe said.

"Won't mind staying here another night." Wade said wagging his eyebrows at Zoe. She smacked him across the chest but couldn't help but smile.

Jesse glared at him which wiped the smile off his face almost instantly.

"I think we should stay another night, Erin said focusing the group onto the real matter at hand, but maybe we should not drink tonight. I don't think I want to deal with children with a hangover."

"Well that and it would be totally unethical." Emmy chuckled. I'm sure we can all have a good night out without going crazy on the alcohol."

A few seconds of silence lingered around the apartment before they all roared with laughter.

"Zoe, do you maybe have a suitcase I could borrow?" Gig asked Zoe with a small voice when the laughter died down.

"Why? You came with one." Zoe told her.

Gigi shot her a knowing look, "I did, but I need another one for my...my stuff."

Zoe groaned. She had expected the girls subjecting her to some serious grilling, she had not however anticipated it happening so soon.

She followed Gigi to the bedroom she had already disappeared into, she shot one last apologetic glance towards Wade. Erin, Rebecca and Aoife practically jumped out of their seats and ran after Zoe, slamming the door behind them.

Wade looked at the girls who were clearly anxious to grill Zoe about last night. He noticed Emmy had remained behind.

He nervously scratched his back as Ben and Jesse moved closer to him, Emmy grabbed a few beers from the fridge and handed them out, taking a swig herself as she sat down on a barstool.

Jesse was the first one to speak. He looked mad now Zoe had left the room. "I do have a tiny, a very tiny shred of hope left that you didn't go there Wade."

"What if I did. It's not a friggin crime." Wade said, he could not refrain from smiling as he remembered his night with Zoe. Well, night and morning.

"That's a yes then, he sighed, looking at Wade who had a stupid smile and a far away look on his face.

"So what is the plan Wade?" Emmy quipped in, trying to shut Jesse up, he was only winding Wade up with the way he was talking to him.

"I'm just not going to tell her, Wade finally said, looking at them and took a large gulp from his beer, swallowed audibly and continued. It's not like I will get to see her after camp you know, so there is no point. He felt sad saying the words, knowing they were true. I'll just make sure this is the best summer we both have."

"And?" Ben asked.

"And nothing, he said angrily now. After the summer we both go back to college." His heart sank as he said the words.

"And I would appreciate it, he looked at all three of them sincerely, if you don't mention Tansy and Chase to Zoe. It's not like it's going to have any influence on her during the summer and I just, you know… want to be with her during the time we have together."

They all looked at him, Emmy looked at him with sad eyes but nodded at his request. Jesse just shook his head but finally said "fine." Ben slapped his shoulders. "No problem bro, I don't really support that decision but I respect it. I understand your reasons behind it."

Silence fell between them and Wade thought of a lighter subject to lift the mood, but before he could speak a loud whoop and even louder giggles and squeals came from Zoe's bedroom. Wade thought for a moment he even heard one of the girls clapping.

Ben looked at the door with scrunched up eyebrows. "Oh God, what in earth is she telling those girls?"

Wade smirked, thinking he might have an idea what they were talking about. Jesse shot him a disgusted look. "Please do not even say anything, I really don't want to know!" He warned his brother.

"Can't you move to New York?" Emmy said after the noise in Zoe's bedroom died down.

"What?"

"You're still in college, can't you transfer to a college in or near New York? I don't know how it works in America, but can you?" Emmy asked him, a serious look on her face.

"What do you mean Emmy?"

"You like her Wade, don't deny it, we can all tell you do." Jesse said. We all saw that big dumb smile when you guys finally decided to show up."

"And if you move to New York you guys could maybe stay together?" Emmy continued as if Jesse never said anything.

"Or Zoe could even move down South, is there a good medical school near Bluebell? She could even visit Bluebell again." Jesse said.

It took Wade a while before Jesse's words sank in, still processing Emmy's words.

"Wait, what did you say?! He said, whipping his head towards his brother, who had a weird smile on his face.

Jesse only nodded his head towards the guest bedroom, beckoning Wade to follow him. They entered the bedroom and noticed the room was still very neat considering his brother slept here with his girlfriend or whatever he and Aoife were these days.

The room was very different from the rest of the house, no flowery theme, but a very airy and light room instead. The walls had a nice light blue color to it, the cream colored carpet and the beach like furnishings made it look a bit like a Key West beach guest house. Wade walked over to where Jesse was facing 3 little paintings in straw like frames that donned the wall.

He looked at them, realising they were pictures, not tiny paintings. The photo's were in black and white. The first picture was of a covered bridge much like the one in Bluebell, the other one of a gazebo overlooking the waters edge much like the one in Bluebell but Wade couldn't be sure it actually was Bluebell.

"What are you trying to say Jesse, this could be anywhere." He said annoyed with his brother. He didn't get why Jesse was looking at him with so much anticipation.

Jesse however seemed more interested in the last photo and tapped the photo quite hard against the glass. Wade moved over and looked at it intently.

It consisted of 3 people, a woman with a haughty look about her, yet smiling abundantly. Next to her stood a man who held a small child in his arms. The child looked about 3 years old, in a summer dress and long dark hair, her big brown eyes even evident in the black and white photo. Wade instantly realised this was Zoe when she was younger, her features clearly hadn't changed that much in the years.

"So?" Wade said to Jesse pulling his eyes away from the photo, that doesn't say anything, it's Zoe with her parents in a town that looks like Bluebell."

Jesse snorted indignantly, "That's what I first thought when I looked at the photo for the first time, but then I had a closer look." He said as he tapped the photo again and Wade saw he was pointing at the building behind Zoe and her parents.

He looked at the building and immediately recognised the distinctive building. He glanced at the sign near the building, knowing it was there. "Breeland and Wilkes medical practice." It read as he looked at the picture once more, his eyes moved over the picture again, realising Zoe had been to Bluebell when she was small. He started to look away from the picture, before his eyes suddenly landed on the man holding Zoe, who he had assumed was Zoe's father. He recognised the friendly face instantly.

"Dr Wilkes?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I know I'm hitting you guys with another plotline, but it had to be done in this chapter in order for the rest of the chapters to work out properly. It might be a while before you find out more.**

 **Thank you again for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Secrets

**The new chapter is finally here! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **There is some language in this chapter, so you are warned. I tried to keep it as civil as possible.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Zoe, I didn't know you have been to Bluebell before." Wade said, as he grabbed her hand and led her into the guest bedroom.

"What?" She asked him, looking around the room, she didn't understand why he took her into the guest bedroom of all places.

"Yeah." He said, pointing at the last photo on the wall.

She merely glanced at the photo. "What? This one with Mr Harley? What am I supposed to see?"

"Mr Harley?" He chuckled at the name she gave him.

"Zoe, that building in the photo, he pointed at the distinctive doctor's office, it's in Bluebell. It's the doctor's office and that man you call "Mr Harley" is actually doctor Harley Wilkes, he lives in Bluebell. He is my doctor, he is our family doctor."

Zoe looked at him while she took in the news. "Mr Harley lives in Bluebell?"

"Yes!" Wade nearly shouted out of excitement. How come you never told me about Bluebell, you've clearly been there before."

Zoe looked at the photo intently and looked back at Wade with a smile on her face.

"Wade, I was about 3 years old in that photo…" She started, she looked at the photo again and scrunched up her eyebrows and took a moment to speak again.

"Actually, I am exactly 3 years old in that photo, it was taken on my third birthday, I remember because of that dress I'm wearing. She said pointing at it.

"I remember it so well because here in New York it was always too cold to wear a dress on my birthday, but that time we went on holiday and I got to wear a summer dress for once, I even picked it out myself, she said smiling at the memory.

"When is your birthday?" He asked casually, his mind still on the photo which he was still scrutinising.

"October 22nd, surely I have told you that?"

Wade felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. Her birthday was October 22nd! He felt the sweat forming on his head, heat creeping up to his cheeks. October 22nd, no he was very sure she had never told him. He would have remembered such an important date. The coincidence of Zoe having the same birthday as his son amazed him. He tried to gather himself before he spoke again.

"Nah, you never told me, I would have remembered. He tried to say casually, but his voice came out a little higher than normal. Zoe didn't seem to notice.

Wade lifted the three frames that hung on the wall of their hook and sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, looking at them intently.

"Why would your mom take you to Bluebell on holiday for your birthday? And why is Doctor Wilkes in the photo with you guys?

"My mom told me he is one of her clients."

"Why would he be? Doesn't your mom work with like famous people?"

"Yes she does, I don't know, I never really asked her about him. He sends me a birthday card every year for my birthday, so I guess he's an important client."

"He does?" Wade asked, that didn't make sense at all, why would Zoe's mother work with Mr Wilkes, and why would she take Zoe to Bluebell of all places. It wasn't a town you would just happen to come across.

"Zoe?"

"Hmm? She said, sitting back onto the bed as well and leaning against Wade who wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. The picture of her with her Mom and Dr Wilkes in his other hand, still scrutinizing it.

"Why was your father not there with you on your birthday?"

Zoe looked at him sadly, "My parents aren't really like your parents Wade, they're not really involved in my life. They usually don't make it for my birthday, they're always busy with other things. Like this room for example, I didn't even know why my mom changed this room around, it used to be my father's office and it looked way more like the rest of the house, but about 7 months ago she suddenly changed it and put these pictures here on the wall. I've never even seen these three photos in my life. I've seen photos of my 3rd birthday, but never these. She said, pointing at the photo's."

"Don't you think that's weird Zoe?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Wade, my parents and I, sometimes it's like we live on different planets. When I do get to see them, I don't go around interrogating them about their lives and sudden redecorated bedrooms. I just enjoy the time I have with them, it doesn't happen very often."

"I'm sorry Zoe, I didn't mean to upset you, it just seems a bit weird to me, that's all."

Zoe shrugged and leaned back into his embrace.

"I don't know Wade, my parents are just not the greatest people but they're my parents. I've been raised by nannies and during the summer it was Gemma from camp, so anytime they do pay attention to me I'll take as much of it as I can. I know it sounds pathetic, but I do love them even though I'm not even sure they actually love me."

"Thats silly talk Zoe."

"You think so? Wade, her voice broke as she spoke the next words, I haven't even seen my father since October, he hasn't even returned my calls or emails, like he's too busy to even contact his only daughter."

Wade just couldn't wrap his head around what she was telling him, why would her parents treat her like that? On the outside Zoe seemed to live the high life with no care in the world, living in the big city with all the freedom in the world, but he would never want to trade places with her.

"I'm really sorry Zoe." He said, hugging her closer to him.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Wade was looking forward to spend some time with Zoe in the car, but the group had once more fought about seats in the car. He was left driving Jesse, Ben Erin and Emmy home. He would have rather had Zoe in the car with him, but Jesse had asked his brother to not have either Gigi, Zoe or Aoife in the car ride home. He hoped he would soon find out why that was.

For the first part of the drive, everyone in the car had been silent, Wade still had his mind on the weird Dr Wilkes situation, something didn't sit right at all. He understood that Zoe got annoyed with all the questions he kept asking her, so he eventually stopped asking, but she had not been able to really answer any of his questions which got him frustrated. Something was up and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Wade rolled down the window of the car and glanced over at his brother in the passenger seat who was staring in the distance. He'd been acting weird for a while now. Wade planned to talk to him about it, but since finding the Bluebell photo's in Zoe's house, his mind had been a bit occupied.

Wade glanced in the rearview mirror, Emmy, Ben and Rebecca seemed to be in a deep sleep. He nudged his brother who looked at him irritated.

"What!" He said in a loud voice.

"Sush, Wade said moving a finger over his mouth, pointing to the back seat where their friends were sleeping.

"So care to tell me what it is you want to talk about?" Wade asked him.

"What gave you the impression I want to talk?" Jesse said frowning.

"Well, you don't want either Gigi, Aoife or Zoe in the car and I know for a fact you don't hate Zoe, so I figured there is something they're not supposed to hear. Besides you have been acting weird for the past few days now. I know something is up."

Jesse looked at Wade and glanced towards the back seat. He leaned out of his seat a bit and snapped his fingers in front of the 3 sleeping friends in the backseat to check if they were actually sleeping . They didn't respond, he sat back in his seat and took a deep breath. Wade kept quiet, waiting for his brother to speak.

"I slept with Gigi…" He finally blurted out, not looking at Wade but glancing in the mirror instead.

Wade nearly swerved off the road, but managed to keep the vehicle steady and under control. He wanted to shout out, but managed to swallow the words before he woke the entire car up.

"Oh my God Jesse, you slept with Gigi!" He whispered angrily. You have got to be kidding me! There you are calling me unethical and dishonest for not telling Zoe about my own situation, but yet there you are, frigging cheating!"

"It's not really cheating." Jesse said unphased by his brothers outburst.

"Jesse! Man how did this happen?"

"Surely I don't have to explain to you how these things tend to happen." He said cockily, evading the question.

"Jesse… come on." he looked over at his brother with a serious expression on his face.

"Fine, Gigi's program is next to mine, so during set up, we kinda got talking and uh… eventually more happened, he said in a matter of fact voice, we like each other."

"So this happened more than once?" Wade glanced over to his brother who looked out of the window, not meeting his gaze.

His brother not meeting his eyes was answer enough. "How long has it been going on?" Wade pursued.

"Not long."Jesse said shortly.

"Why would you do this to Aoife Jess? Wade asked exasperated. I know she's not like your girlfriend or anything, but what you did is still cheating. Don't you like her?"

"The way you like Zoe?" He asked looking at him. Wade's stomach fluttered a bit at the mention of Zoe's name, but he wasn't letting his brother catch on to that.

"I know you don't like her like that, but sleeping with Gigi is the wrong thing to do Jesse."

"I know Wade." Jesse said angrily. "I'm not dumb, but I like Gigi and it happened and I do feel really guilty about it."

"Why did you do it?" Wade asked, he couldn't understand why Jesse would just cheat on Aoife for the simple reason that he liked Gigi.

"Were just not a good match, we don't have that much in common and also, she doesn't believe in sex before marriage."

Wade stared at him, his eyes wide. "You are such an assehole."

"It's not like you never treaded girls like that Wade!" He was getting annoyed with his brother. You better get off that high and very judgemental horse Wade, not too long ago you were using women right left and center for your personal gain.

"I know." Wade said nodding. He felt bad enough about that.

"But what you did is bad Jesse, she might not be your official girlfriend but she is expecting some sort of commitment from you. Beside's us acting out like we have been last year is the entire reason mum send us to work at a summer camp, to straighten us out, not to have us sleep around."

"Well, that mission of her failed miserably." Jesse chuckled, which made Wade laugh as well despite the situation.

"Jesse, you've got to fix this, if you want to be with Gigi, be with her, but end things with Aoife first. And don't ever tell her about the sleeping with Gigi, that will just make it worse!" He added as an afterthought.

"You think Gigi won't tell her?"

"Nah, Gigi is not that kind of girl, I bet she's doesn't want anyone to find out, but talk to her about it to make sure."

Jesse sat back into his seat letting out a large breath he had been holding.

"Us Kinsella men really are aseholes." He finally said.

"I know, Wade laughed, I think we lack the DNA that's responsible for commitment and dealing with serious relationships."

"Dad seems fine in that area." Jesse said.

"Dad must be the exception, look at uncle Mo." Wade chuckled.

"You're doing fine in that area too Wade." Jesse said seriously.

'What?"

"You, you've changed since you met Zoe." Jesse looked at him. He didn't answer him. Wade was never good with compliments or talking about his feelings. "Don't you ever think about being with her after this summer?"

"We have the Rammer Jammer to think about Jesse, it's not like I can just get up and leave like you are doing. Someone has got to stay behind and help mum and dad with the Rammer Jammer and when mom and dad retire they want me to take over. Besides I'm still in college now"

"You are in college for business management because dad made you." You can do that anywhere. Wade still didn't reply. I'm sure you can do business management in New York." He pressed on.

"Wade come on, she is something else and we both know it, she is not like the other girls you have ever been with. He took a slight pause and hesitated before he spoke again. And please for the love of God don't ever make me say this ever again, but she makes you a better person, I don't think you should give up on something special like that so easily. Seeing you with her is like seeing mom and dad."

"Thats gross Jesse, I don't want to think about me being like mom and dad." He joked, trying to defuse the serious mood.

"You know what I meant Wade, you are always good at ruining a moment aren't you. I meant that…"

"I know what you meant."

"And?"

"And, I have been thinking about it, but only thinking!"

"About moving to New York?"

"Yeah.."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Wade walked out of the office after dropping the papers for the car off, as Zoe pulled up in front of the office. He was glad to see her again, even though the talk with his brother had been good, he was getting fed up with the constant fighting over seats in the car however, keeping him and Zoe from spending time together. Zoe walked over him and he pulled her into a warm embrace. He felt his annoyance ebb away as she hugged him tightly. He pressed a kiss on her lips and whispered "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." She said, moving her head up to look at him, how was the ride back home?"

"It was okay, how was yours?"

"It was weird, Rebecca and Aoife kept yapping about Ben and Jesse and Gigi just looked like she was ready to punch someone. She's been a bit off for a few days now, I don't know what is wrong with her.

Wade didn't want to say anything, however he knew what was wrong with Gigi, but he would let Zoe talk to Gigi first.

"If you don't mind I'm just going to talk to her now, something is wrong with her and I haven't had the time to talk to her by myself."

"Of course I don't mind babe, he said, kissing the top of her head, talk to you later?" He asked her. He really did want to spend some time with her before the entire camp was flooded with campers and chaos, but she needed to be there for her friend.

"Of course, come find me later?" She whispered against his lips before kissing him once more. She walked off, grabbed Gigi by the arm and disappeared into the camp grounds.

The rest of the group quickly got situated and used the day to move into their newly assigned cabins. The program staff had their own cabins now, the females in the girls side of the camp and all the male program staff into the boy's side of the camp. The counselors would be sleeping in the same cabins as the campers.

Zoe pulled Gigi towards her fashion facility to talk, noone was there anyway now everyone was moving their things around. She walked through the building and went right towards the back of the cabin like building. There was a little raised deck on the back of the row of buildings, a tiny wall separating the various decks on the back. They sat down on the raised deck overlooking the overgrown woody area.

After some persuasion, Gigi finally told Zoe what Jesse had told Wade earlier in the car. Zoe was more than shocked with what Gigi told her. She didn't agree at all with what her friend was doing, even though she showed deep remorse for her actions.

"Gigi I can't believe you did this! That's so wrong, I can't believe you would do this to Aoife." Zoe shouted indignantly, I thought something was wrong with you, something serious. I was really worried about you the past few days, but now I find out that it's you who's doing all the wrong things!"

"Hey now, it was not just me, it's not like I was having sex all by myself. There's two people in this scenario."

"Three actually." Zoe huffed.

"Zoe, come on it happened, I never did it on purpose."

"Well Aoife will be glad to hear that it didn't happen on purpose."

"She's not going to find out is she now?" Gigi asked her, nearly threateningly.

"I hope not, it would break her, not to mention it would break up our entire group."Gosh Gigi, I'm so disappointed in you and I hate that I now know about this, I kinda wished you never told me." Zoe complained.

"I know." Gig said, bowing her head and staring at the ground.

"So what's the plan, what are you going to do about all of it?"

"I'm just not going to see him or talk to him until he ends things with Aoife."

"What makes you think he will?"

"He said he would."

"I wouldn't count on his promises." Zoe said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Zoe snorted, "Gigi, one minute he's sleeping with you and the other minute he has his tongue down Aoife's throat, why would you believe anything he says?"

"Because, you don't know him like I do, we have been hanging out since day one, his program is right next to mine. We spent so many hours sitting here on this deck just talking about everything, it was really nice and we were just friends. But then I started feeling nervous when he was around and I got really upset when he started hanging out more with Aoife..."

Zoe looked at her best friend, she had never seen her so troubled and distracted before. "Wow, you like him, Zoe said surprised, I never realised. You have feelings for Jesse." It wasn't a question but Gigi nodded slightly none the less.

"Oh wow Gigi, I feel sorry for you but I'm still mad. You really made all the wrong choices. I hope at least that you have the sense to not do anything with Jesse the very moment he calls things off with Aoife." She said sternly. "If he calls them off. She said, not being able to contain herself.

"I'm not that stupid Zoe."

"Well, your level of stupidity is still up for discussion isn't it?" She said, only half joking, it was her duty as best friend to scold her friend for her actions.

They sat in silence after that, Zoe's arm wrapped around her best friend. She was still mad at Gigi for her actions but she would still be there for her best friend. She understood a bit how Gigi felt. Even though Wade always had his full attention on her, she still noticed the girls at the camp ogling at him and trying to flirt with him even though they all knew he was with Zoe. It never failed to spark a bit of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

"How are you and Wade?" Gigi asked eventually."

"Good I guess."

"You guess?" Gig raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we are having a good time together, a really good time actually." Zoe said, a small smile on her lips.

"But?"

"But nothing Gigi."

"You've been thinking about the future haven't you?" Gig laughed.

"I always think about my future Gigi, what's your question?

"I didn't mean the rational future you always think about, I meant a future with Waaaaade. I can tell you like him a lot. Besides you slept with him, you never just sleep with a guy unless you really like him and see some sort of future with him."

Zoe rolled her eyes but instantly knew Gigi was right. She tried to play all of this off as a summer fling, but that was just not the way she was. She was letting her hair down more than she had ever done before. She was always so calculated, rational boring even, but Wade seemed to bring out a side of her she didn't even know existed. She knew she liked Wade more than just for the summer, but distance was always the issue whenever Zoe let herself dream of a future with Wade.

She could not move to the South, she was at her dream college, something she had dreamed about all her life. She loved her life the way it was, but imagining going back to New York and never seeing Wade made her her feel nauseous. Beside's, they had both talked about it before and agreed that it would never work out with the distance between them.

"Zoe?" Gigi said concerned, Gigi looked at the pained expression on her friends face, her eyes brimming with tears. She put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Zoe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sad, she said, sniffing heavily, wiping at her face, I finally meet a guy I really like, someone I could actually see a future with and we live miles and miles apart."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey Zoe!" Wade shouted walking up to the nurses station and climbing up the few stairs to sit down with her on the porch seat, instantly wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Where's Heather? "He asked, looking around, she was usually pottering around the tiny station or on the porch seat with Zoe.

"She's in the office today greeting the campers and the parents."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm doing lice checks before the kids go into the cabins with their counselors. Wade made a disgusting face. It's just to prevent an infestation, it's highly unlikely any of the kids have lice." She said matter of factly.

"Hmmm, I might just leave before they get here, he looked down at his watch. What time are they getting here?"

"I'm sure some of them have arrived already but they will go into the main building and office first." She said lazily, sitting back and leaning against him, a momentarily comfortable silence between them.

"How do you like your new quarters?" He eventually asked her.

"You mean the staff cabin?"

"It's okay I guess, I'm in there with Gigi so it's good, but I already miss the rest of the girls, I didn't realise up until now how much time we actually spent together for the past couple of weeks."

"I'm in there with Ben and Jesse, so not much has changed for me. Wade said, Zoe frowned slightly when she heard him mentioning Jesse's name, but Wade noticed it anyway.

"So I assume Gigi told you?" He asked her.

"Jesse told you?"

"Yes, he told me on the ride back, I guess that's why he was making a fuss about not wanting you, Gigi and Aoife in the car with us."

"What do you think about it all, them sleeping together behind Aoife's back?"

"What do I think? I think he's an asshole, Wade replied seriously. What do you think?"

"I think they're both assholes." Zoe said. I just hope this won't blow up in their faces, or our faces for that matter. I like the girls, I don't want to lose their friendships."

He placed his hand on her knee to calm her down a bit.

"It will be fine Zoe, he said softly, Jesse and Gigi aren't going to tell anyone and you and me have better things to do." He wagged his eyebrows at her with a grin on his face.

"We have better things to do?" She asked in a soft voice, thinking she understood quite clearly what he meant.

"Yes miss Hart." He said, pulling her into his lap, his hands wrapping around her waist pulling her flush against him. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Their tongues in a furious battle as Wade pulled her even closer, his hands creeping under her shirt feeling the soft skin of her lower back. Her hands slid down his strong chest as she deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped Wade's lips.

A loud "Ahem" had them jumping apart and looking around for the source of the sound.

Wade was the first one to lock eyes with the subject, his eyes bugging.

What was _she_ doing here?!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So I actually had my brothers read the Jesse and Wade talk in the car and they advised me on changing it into a more "manly" conversation, hence it being a bit more harsh than I imagined it myself, but all the same more realistic.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, it really does make my day!**


	10. Arrival time

**Hi guys, thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites! I'm glad to see people are still reading this story.**

 **This chapter is a bit of an in-between chapter, but I hope you love it nonetheless.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Chapter 10. Arrival time**

"Momma?!" Wade shouted. He stared at her, rooted to the spot, unable to move. It took him some time to fully realise she was actually standing there, staring at him with a serious look on her face, one eyebrow raised. He realised he still had one hand under Zoe's shirt. He quickly yanked it out, gently pushing Zoe off his lap.

"Hey son, she said, walking towards them, I didn't mean to interrupt something." She said seriously, eying Wade and Zoe who both flushed profusely.

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing up and walking towards his mother. As he reached her, he scooped her off the ground and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hi" She said, her voice muffled by the bone crushing hug Wade had her in.

"Hi momma, it's really good to see you! He let go of the tight hug a bit and moved back to look at her.

"Why are you here? Not that I am not happy to see you. He added. Did you come with Rose?"

"Wow slow down with the questions son. Yes, I came with Rose but I also came to visit my sons because I missed you both. You might be grown men, but I still missed you and wondered how you were doing."

"We've only been gone for 3 weeks, Wade chuckled.

Well it might have been easier on your mother if you would have taken the time to call me, let me know how you were doing, although Jesse told me you've been quite occupied, she said with a knowing smile, craning her neck to look at Zoe.

Wade followed her gaze. Zoe still stood on the raised porch looking apprehensive and a little embarrassed.

"Momma, I'm so sorry about that. I'm very happy you are here though."He said, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Care to introduce us? She asked him, I'm sure I raised you properly."

"Of course! Can't wait for you to get to know her momma." He said enthusiastically, running towards the porch. He reached Zoe with a wide smile on his face which relaxed her a bit, he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her toward his mother. As they reached his mother, he placed a hand on her lower back and rubbed it slightly to calm her nerves. He gently pushed her towards his mother as he introduced them.

"Zoe, meet my mother; Jacklynn Kinsella."

Wade smiled at the woman who he was proudly introducing as his mother. Zoe was surprised to realise his mother was stunningly beautiful, she was quite tall, slender with a friendly face. She had light brown hair and the same deep green shade of eyes, she had slanted eyes however, very much unlike Wade's round one's but with the same twinkle Zoe grew to love over the past few weeks.

"Momma meet Zo... I mean my...my uh...girlfriend, Zoe"

Zoe could feel the nerves radiating from him as he stumbled over the words and the issue they never discussed before. They never even had that talk. She blushed a bit when Wade chose to introduce her as his girlfriend. She found she quite liked it.

"So girlfriend huh?" Jacklynn said to Wade with a surprised look before pulling Zoe in a hug. "It's a pleasure meeting you Zoe." She spoke against Zoe's ear.

"It's very nice meeting you too Mrs Kinsella." Zoe said when they broke apart. Still surprised by Wade's declaration of her being his girlfriend.

"Please call me Jackie." She said with a kind smile.

Wade wrapped an arm around Zoe and pulled her close to him as if to say his mother approved of her. He could feel her relax underneath his touch.

Jacklynn took her time taking in the scene in front of her, her son who had an arm wrapped around the girl who he called his girlfriend. He had never in his life called someone his girlfriend, none the less taken the time to introduce them to her. Sure there had been girls hanging around the Rammer Jammer, trying to talk to her son, but she always made sure she had chores for him to in the back office whenever she saw one of those floozies enter the bar. She didn't need another situation like the one with Tansy.

"So where is your brother, she said looking around, how has he been?"

Wade was not quick enough to hide the motion of his hand moving to scratch the back of his neck, which made his mother's eye's widen. She knew for sure something was up with Wade acting all nervous all of the sudden.

"What is it Wade?!" She asked sternly.

"What is what?" He asked her trying to sound innocent, Zoe nervously moved her feet and tried not to meet Jacklynn's gaze.

Before he had to think of a very good lie, he could see a little girl sprinting towards him, a huge smile on her face. A tall lady following the girl in a much slower pace.

"Wade! Wade! She yelled as she ran towards him." He bent trough his knees and scooped her up when she reached him, hugging her tight and throwing her in the air as she screamed in pleasure.

Zoe looked on with a smile on her face, Wade now chasing the little girl who was attempting to hide behind the woman that was walking towards them. Zoe chuckled at the sight, it was very endearing to watch.

The woman finally reached them, Wade close behind her with the girl on his shoulders, both donning wide smiles.

"Zoe, this is Mrs Hattenbarger, my best friend and this is her daughter Rose." Jackie said pointing at Annie and Rose. The woman smiled at Zoe.

"Annie, this is Zoe, Wade's girlfriend." She added, giving her friend a knowing look.

Zoe shook hands with the woman, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs Hattenbarger, I'm Zoe Hart. you have a very beautiful daughter." She said, smiling at the girl on Wade's shoulder.

"Zoe Hart?" She asked Zoe giving her a questioning look. Have me met before?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think we have, Zoe said chuckling. I lived in New York my entire life, have you ever been there?"

"Not until today, she said with a friendly smile.

As soon as Zoe looked away she turned her head to give her friend a knowing look and mouthed "Zoe Hart?!"

"Wade have you seen my cabin yet?" Rose asked Wade. He pulled her down from his shoulder and put her back onto the ground.

"I haven't Rose, do you want to show me?" He asked her.

She nodded excitedly.

"Now Rose, we need to go to the office first remember? Then you can show Wade where you will be sleeping." Her mother said.

"Zoe it was a pleasure meeting you, she said shaking Zoe's hand. Jackie I'll see you later." She pulled her daughter away and walked towards the office, leaving Jackie, Wade and Zoe with a wave.

"We better get going as well, I want to surprise Jesse." Jackie said to Zoe and Wade.

"I need to stay here." Zoe said, pointing behind her to the nurses station, I'm the nurse for the day until Heather comes back."

"Thats a shame dear, I would have loved to spend more time with you, Jacklynn said sincerely. Hopefully I'll get to see you again before I leave." She said with a smile as she pulled Zoe close and wrapped her in a motherly hug.

"That would be great Mrs Kinsella." Zoe said.

"Please, call me Jackie."

Wade moved towards Zoe to say goodbye to her and pressed a quick kiss on her lips which made her blush because his mother's eyes were still on them. It didn't seem to bother Wade as much.

"See you tonight?" He asked her softly, his head still pressed against her.

"See you tonight, she confirmed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hi Wade, what are you doing here?" Emmy asked, looking at him walking into the cabin.

"Just escorting my little best friend here to her quarters." He said nodding towards the girl who was holding his hand.

"Rose, this is my friend Emmy, Wade said kneeling down to Rose's level. I asked her especially to be your counselor for your stay because she is very nice. I think you will like her a lot."

"Hi, Emmy said, kneeling down as well and extending her hand towards the girl, that's a beautiful name Rose, my name is Emmy, are you excited for camp?" Rose looked a bit shy but nodded all the same.

"Shall we find you a bunk bed?" Emmy asked her, taking her hand.

Mrs Hattenbarger looked on with an anxious look on her face.

"I promise I'll keep an eye on Rose, Wade told her as Emmy moved to a bunk bed in the back of the cabin where another girl was already sitting with her parents. Emmy is a great person and I know she'll be great with Rose."

"I know Wade, she said, it's just hard leaving her, she is my only child." She said, looking at Rose and Emmy with an apprehensive look on her face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A soft tapping noise on the on the thin window woke her up, she hadn't realised she had fallen asleep, a pile of files still in her lap. She looked towards the window, but couldn't see anyone due to the sheer darkness outside.

"Zoe, a deep voice whispered, can you let me in?"

She smiled hearing his voice, she wasn't sure how long he would be with his mother, she couldn't go find him herself, being on call for the night. She jumped from her seat and yanked the door open. Wade stood there looking hot as ever, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk firmly in place.

"Hey, he said breathlessly, walking into the tiny station and wrapping her in a hug, kissing her temple. He let go of her and threw himself down onto the small bed that stood next to the desk Zoe was sitting at, letting out a long sigh.

"Hey, that bed is for patients, I just changed the sheets."

"Maybe I can be your patient tonight Zoe? I need some tlc." He said wagging his eyebrows and a mischievous look on his face.

Zoe rolled her eyes and slapped him on his leg. "No, you will not be my patient, you're absolutely fine, now please get off the bed."

Wade didn't move off the bed. although he didn't deal a lot with the campers today, his day had been tiring. His mother insisted seeing the entire camp and they had walked around all day. She had tried to find out what was going on with Jesse, but both boys had pretended nothing was wrong, although she knew there was something. She was confident she would find out in due time.

She had then turned her attention to Jesse to grill him on Zoe and Wade, as Wade wasn't telling her as much as she wanted to know.

She could tell her son was different around this girl. Wade might not know or admit it, but she realised quite quickly that this girl might be the one for her son, being his mother she just knew. The only thing that bothered her was the secret that hung around Zoe. A secret Zoe must be still unaware off, otherwise she would have said something upon meeting her and Mrs Hattenbarger.

"My mom likes you a lot." Wade said out of the blue, still stretched out onto the bed.

Zoe had been curious to find out what his mother thought of her, seeing they had been in a compromising position when she met his mother for the very first time.

"Yeah, how did she take the news on her son having a girlfriend?" She half heartedly joked, she actually felt nervous raising the subject.

"Yeah well, I didn't want her to think you were just a random girl I was hooking up with." He said, but seeing the faltering smile on Zoe's face made him realise that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Well thanks for defending my honour." Zoe snapped. She didn't feel like it was fair of him to just call her his girlfriend so his mother wouldn't think bad about him. She had been so happy hearing those words from Wade, but apparently it was just to satisfy his mother and to make himself look good. She was getting very mad at him and his stupid actions.

"Is there anything else you wanted Wade, I was planning to call it a night." She said getting up and turning her back to him.

"Whoa, what's going on? Are you throwing me out?" He asked.

"I'm not throwing you out, I'm asking you to leave, it's going to be an early morning tomorrow Wade." She said as she opened the door of the office for him, standing there with her arms crossed.

"Are you being serious?" Wade asked her incredulously, sitting up on the bed and looking at her, not moving.

She remained standing there with her arms crossed, an annoyed look on her face. He got off the bed and walked the few steps over to her and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she placed her hands on his arms and pushed them back gently.

"Zo? What's wrong? Why are you suddenly throwing me out?"

"Nothing! She said angrily, I'm just ready for bed." She said, not meeting his gaze.

"Thats a lie."

"I have to be up at 6:00, she said shortly, now move Wade." She said, pushing him off her and towards the door.

"Oke then, he said defeated, not sure if he should fight her and stay or give in and leave. He decided on the latter, not sure if that was coming to bite him in the ass. He turned and walked out, looking back at her but she had already closed the door.

This was the first time Zoe had been mad at him and he didn't like it, his heart felt heavy as he saw the hurt on her face. He knew it was because of the girlfriend comment but he wasn't sure how to fix it. He wasn't ready to ask her to be his girlfriend because it meant so much more than making it official. It meant coming clear with his past and having to think about the future.

He thought about how he called her his girlfriend to his mother and it felt good, it felt right.

He sighed as he entered the cabin he was sleeping at. His brother was lying on his bed reading a book, one arm underneath his head. He looked up as Wade entered.

"Hey Wade." He said lazily.

"Thanks for keeping my bed warm." He chuckled at his brother who shot him a look from above the edge of the book but didn't speak.

Wade moved to sit on Ben's bed, that was opposite their bunk. "Whats with you?"

"Broke it off with Aoife."

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well, he said, putting down his book and sitting up, facing Wade. It was like she didn't really care that much."

Wade looked at his brother, he was surprised to see Jesse looked sad. "Is your ego bruised or something?"

"I just thought she'd take the news a bit harder."

Wade scoffed at his brother's confession. "You wanted her to take the news harder? You just wait till you start going out with Gigi, the force will be unleashed onto you." He laughed.

"Can't freaking wait, Jesse said sarcastically, laying back down on the bed.

"Now get onto your own bed, Wade scolded pointing at the bed above his, I need my bed."

Jesse snapped his head towards Wade and looked at him in surprise. "Not hanging out with Zoe tonight?" He asked.

Wade shook his head, pushing his brother off the bed.

"Don't want to talk about it, he said and he laid down the bed as soon as his brother moved off it. Jesse climbed onto the top bunk. They were silent for a moment. Wade could hear Jesse move around before finally settling down.

"Wade?"

"Hmmm."

"Try and fix it, before she goes to bed angry."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The nurse's phone beeped and Zoe sat up in her bed looking for it, feeling disoriented for a moment. She grabbed around for the phone and scrunched her eyes at the bright screen. It was a picture message from Gemma. She clicked the screen to open it.

" _I'm so sorry about earlier, taIk soon? I miss you, Xx Wade."_

Underneath was the photo that was taken off them in front of the waterfall during their first date. She had never seen it again because her phone didn't have any signal so high up the mountains.

She smiled despite herself. It was sweet of him to make the walk all the way to the office and obviously talking Gemma into using her phone to send her a message. She was still hurt though, she didn't understand why he didn't want to admit that they had obviously progressed into more than a summer fling.

It stung more than she had anticipated. Hopefully they could talk about that tomorrow.

She decided to send him a small message back, hoping he was still waiting for her reply in Gemma's office.

" _Ok, talk to you tomorrow. Xx Zoe"_

She refrained herself from adding an "I miss you too." She was still a bit mad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you okay Annie?" Jacklynn said over her coffee, looking at her lifelong friend as they sat in the airport waiting to be called for their flight.

"I'm okay, Wade said the girl was very nice and very capable, I just miss her already. She said, taking a sip.

"My boys are grown men and I miss them already as well, Jackie said, making the both of them laugh.

"So your son is dating Zoe Hart." Annie started, deciding to address the elephant in the room. It had been on their minds since the moment Zoe had told Annie her full name.

"Yes, it seems so, can we be sure it's her though?" Jacklynn asked, she knew in her heart it was her. The memory of the many pictures Harley had shown them over the years of his secret daughter, secretly sent by her mother behind her back. Not to mention the photo she herself still owned of Zoe, Jesse and Wade on her third birthday, eating cookies with milk on the playground near the gazebo when they had played together the entire afternoon.

"I am very sure it's her. I even took their photo on her 3rd birthday when I was still working there." Annie said. I recognised her immediately, I just couldn't place where I knew her from. But when she said her name, his last name. I just knew."

"Do you think she still doesn't know?" Jacklynn asked concerned. She didn't understand how a mother could keep a secret like that from her own child.

"I don't think she does. Did Wade say anything about it?"

"He just said that she has a bad relationship with her parents, anything else he told me about her was all about how great she was." She said smiling. She had enjoyed seeing her son so happy.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Annie said happily.

"I know, I'm glad though, I was getting fed up with both of my sons acting like the town's own casanova's. It was about time they grew up."

A comfortable silence fell between the two lifelong friends, each sipping their coffee.

"Should we tell him?"

"Tell Harley?"

"Yes, he'll be happy to hear she's grown into a fine and beautiful young woman. Jacklynn said. Maybe leave out the fact that my son is dating her for the time being." She added as an afterthought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Thank you again for reading, please let me know what you think. Your thoughts help me write this story more than you can imagine.**


	11. Fall from Grace

**Hi guys, glad to see people are still reading this and thank you again for the amazing reviews alerts and follows. I was watching season 3 the other day and it gave a great idea for a new story, but I promise I'll finish this one and feels like home first. I do hate unfinished fanfiction!**

 **Warning, some swearing in this chapter! I do try to keep it as civil as possible.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 11**

Sleep had not come easy for her last night, she had been busy all evening sorting all the files for the campers who would need medication in the morning. She laid them all in neatly stacked piles and sorted the medicine for the entire week in containers. Just as she was finally getting ready for bed, trying the push all her thoughts about Wade to the back of her mind, a counselor had walked in with a camper, who had apparently been sent to camp with a high fever. Zoe had done everything in her power to bring the fever down, which halfway through the night she had managed with some help from Heather. She had put the young girl in one of the patient rooms and finally tried to sleep around 3.00 am herself.

Thoughts of Wade entered her mind once more as she tossed and turned all night, thinking of all the reasons he had been so jovial about the girlfriend situation and making it all look better for his mother than it actually was. She was still mad at him, but was also curious to see what he would be telling her come morning. After she had analyzed about several situations that might occur with different kind of outcomes, did sleep finally consume her.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

At 5:45 sharp there was a knock on the door of the nurses station, Zoe was just checking on the young girl still staying with her in the patient room. Her fever had gone down, but Zoe wanted her to stay in the nurse's station for another day just to be sure.

She faced the door thinking why on earth Heather would knock on the door, because she had a key.

She walked over to the door, unlocked it and yanked it open, only to reveal Wade standing there with a nervous smile on his face and 2 cups of coffee in his hands.

"I reckoned you might like this?" He said, handing her a cup, his eyes on her.

Although still a bit mad at him, she accepted the cup with a smile, also partly due to the lack of sleep. It was a sweet gesture. As she accepted the cup she could see something handwritten on the cup, she looked at it and laughed when she saw what it was.

" _Wade's girlfriend_ ," it read.

He was looking at her as she finally noticed the writing, a small smile forming on her lips, he took it as his cue to walk into the office and sat down on the bed he had occupied the night before.

"What's this then?" She asked him pointing at the writing and sitting down next to him, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Maybe it's a not so subtle message from me?" He joked and turned to face her.

"Look Zoe, I'm so sorry about yesterday. He said. It all came out wrong and I really wanted to explain myself properly. That comment about calling you my girlfriend just for my mom's benefit was so stupid and not at all true."

"So what is the truth?"

"I really do want to, you know, officially be your... your boyfriend. He struggled a bit with the word boyfriend, he had never been a boyfriend before. It sounded weird to him but right all the same. He took Zoe's giggles as a good sign.

"It's just for me, it means so much more than just being your boyfriend, for me it also means thinking about life after camp and what I want. Because I would really like to keep seeing you after camp Zoe, but with the distance and all, I think it would be a struggle, however one I'm willing to embrace if that means I'll get to keep seeing you."

Her whole body filled with warmth at his words and she was smiling again.

"I want that too Wade." She said shyly, she was glad they were on the same page again. He smiled at her, but she was surprised to see that the smile seemed forced.

He had tried to smile, but only managed a forced smile. He HAD to tell her now, he had to lay it all on the table for her, come clean about everything. Zoe noticed the pained expression on his face, immediately worried again.

"Wade, what's on your mind?" She asked him.

"There's actually something else I really want to talk to you about." He said seriously.

Just then Heather walked in for the beginning of her shift. Wade was determined however to explain things to her as clearly as possible.

"Zoe, can we maybe talk in private?"

"Now?"

"As soon as you have time, I just really want to tell you something."

She sighed, "I'm in between the station and lifeguarding today, but aren't you leaving on that camping trip with the kids tomorrow?"

He nodded, he nearly forgot about that. He and Ben still needed to pack everything up today and prepare the campsite.

"I'm going there too, maybe we could talk then? We'll be able to have some alone time." She said eyeing Heather.

"Sounds good Zoe." He said smiling.

Heather was hovering and Wade got the hint that he was meant to leave, so he quickly pecked Zoe on the cheek and got off the bed, he nodded kindly towards Heather and left to go back to his cabin, it was still too early for breakfast, maybe he could still catch some sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The hours lifeguarding in the scalding sun left Zoe feeling exhausted, why had she signed up to run both as a lifeguard and as a nurse? Why did she always want to aim so high?

Gigi had found her during lunch and offered to come and help at the station later in the afternoon after her last group of campers. Which clearly meant eating all the popsicles and gossiping, but Zoe was looking forward to it all the same.

Zoe was sitting on the porch of the nurses station, a large glass of Soda on the table. Gigi had just joined her on the porch when they saw Gemma walking up to them.

Hey Gemma." Gigi said.

"Hey Gianna, hey Zoe, she said with a wave walking up to the porch, she never lost the old habit of calling Gigi by her full name. How are you girls doing today? She asked sitting down.

"Good," they replied in unison.

"How are you Gemma?" Zoe asked her.

"Very good, I'm so excited I'm getting to see you guys as staff this year, it's really great having you back with us this year and you're both so grown up!"

Gigi and Zoe both smiled. Gemma had always been that constant factor in their lives growing up.

"I was actually looking for you two, I need to go into town again today and I need someone to cover for me in the office for the rest of the day. You'll most likely get phone calls from parents asking about their children and how they are settling in. Could you guys come down to the office with me so I explain a few things to you before I leave?"

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive into town for you? That might be easier. Besides I still need to pick Wade's birthday present. I ordered it a week ago."

"When is his birthday?" Gigi asked

"This weekend."

"How did I not know that? Jesse never said anything."

"Apparently he doesn't like to celebrate it." Zoe shrugged.

"I'll gladly pick it up for you Zoe, but I really do need to go into town myself. Gemma looked a bit uneasy as she continued. "It needs to be me because… she looked around her to see if anyone could hear them she continued in a whisper. "Me and David have been trying for a baby for a while now and we're going in for a blood test today."

Zoe and Gigi squealed and clapped loudly, hugging Gemma in excitement. "Oh Gemma that's wonderful news." Gigi gushed.

"When do you get the results?" Zoe asked, did you not do a home test?"

"I did and it was positive, but I just want to make sure you know." She continued to whisper as she rubbed her belly.

Gigi and Zoe smiled at her, they were so excited for Gemma, she would be a great mother.

Gemma had explained everything there was to know about the work that needed to be done in the office to Gigi and Zoe, Gigi was doing some billing on the computer and Zoe was dealing with some documents that needed sorting and responsible for the phone.

Zoe was happy she was hanging out with Gigi today, they hadn't been able to spent time together since Gigi had told her everything about Jesse. Whenever they did see each other, it was late at night when the both of them were tired or early in the morning when they were rushing to get breakfast.

"Glad we have some alone time Zoe." Gigi smiled, although it's spent working."

Just then, the office phone rang. Zoe handled the call curtly but as fast as possible because she really wanted to spend the time catching up with Gigi.

"Me too, I feel like I don't get to see you enough anymore."

"I know babes, Gigi said. What are the plans for Wade's birthday, wait what did you actually buy him?"

"That, Zoe said pointing her finger at Gigi, is a secret."

"Is it something sexy?" Gigi asked her eyes big.

Zoe laughed loudly, "No! Nothing like that, but Ben said Wade would love it."

The phone rang again, it was once again a parent asking if their child had settled in okay and if they were eating enough. It was starting to annoy Zoe to no end that parents kept calling, she was hardly getting any work done, let alone being able to catch up with Gigi. Even though she was in the office to work, not to gossip with Gigi.

"Well can't wait to see what it is, Gigi continued as if there had been no interruption, do you have anything planned for the special day?"

"Figured we could all go out and celebrate it Saturday evening, I asked the girls if they can switch their nights on duty with their co counselors so we can all go out. It's been a long time since we were able to all hang out together. It should be fun!" Zoe said enthusiastically.

Gigi looked uncomfortable. Zoe eyed up her friend and realised what was going on in her mind.

"So that will be the first time you Aoife and Jesse will be in a room together."

"Yes." Gigi said uncertainly.

"How are things with Jesse anyway?"

"Good I guess."

"Are you guys together?"

Gigi blushed and smiled to herself. "We have _been_ together, if that's what you are asking?"

"That's not what I was asking, Zoe laughed, and I do not want to know! I assume you're not officially together then? For everyone to see I mean."

"No, I really don't want to upset Aoife, how much I like Jesse and how much I love spending time with him, it's not worth upsetting Aoife for."

"True, so you guys are sneaking around for now?"

"Well, there is this loft in the fashion facility, so it's not like we're going to get caught."

Zoe shook her head and laughed but couldn't ask Gigi more about her crazy escapades because the phone started ringing yet again.

After a hour of constant phone calls Zoe finally understood why Gemma was happy to get out of the office today, although it was for valid reasons. Most calls were from worried parents asking about their children, asking how they settled in, if they had their medication, if they slept well, if they had been homesick and so forth.

Before she continue to work on the files Gemma asked her to sort out, the phone rang once again and Zoe almost automatically recited the line she'd been repeating for an hour on end.

"Good afternoon, Camp Shawnee office this is Zoe speaking, how may I help."

"Hi yes, I'm looking for my husband, I can't seem to reach him on his cell phone, I've been trying for a few days but I don't think he had any signal out there. I need to speak with him about our son."

Zoe was only half listening to what the woman was saying, all she caught was something about a son.

"What cabin is he in? Your son?" She asked almost automatically, due to the countless calls all afternoon.

"Our son isn't at the camp, the woman chuckled, just my husband."

"Oh sorry Mrs, is it an emergency? The programs are all running at the moment." Zoe said sweetly, however she wondered was why on earth someone would be working at a summer camp if they had a wife and a kid at home.

"It's not an immediate emergency but I do need to speak with him as soon as possible." The woman answered.

"I understand, let me see if he might be available, Zoe said absentmindedly, walking over to Gigi's desk, grabbing the roster and scanning it. Who is it you are looking for Mrs…?"

"Mrs Kinsella, I'm looking for Wade Kinsella."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zoe had dropped the receiver on the floor with a loud bang but didn't notice, Gigi however did notice and looked over at Zoe, noticing all color drained from her friends face and a horrid expression on her face, her mouth gaping and as if in slow motion, her hand moving to cover her mouth, the other hand seeking the desk for support.

Gigi jumped from her seat toward Zoe, helping her into a chair where she slumped and stared into the distance.

Zoe absentmindedly pointed at the receiver on the floor and said weakly "It's for Wade, have him come to the office as soon as possible."

Gigi scurried over to the intercom system and called for Wade to come to the office. She then moved her attention back to Zoe, kneeling in front of her and looking at her intently.

"Zoe?" She said softly, placing a soft hand on her knee. Zoe seemed dazed, frozen even, her face chalk white now and her big brown eyes large yet completely drained of life. She looked on as Zoe wrapped her arms around herself protectively and pulled her knees up. Gigi had never seen her like this in their entire friendship. Zoe was still staring at the phone which lay near her feet. A loud "hello?" came from the receiver and Gigi picked it up.

"Hello? this is Gigi."

"Hi Gigi, this is Tansy, I was just talking to Zoe? I heard a loud bang and then her telling someone to call Wade to the office, do you know how long he might be?"

"Who Wade?"

"Yes, Wade Kinsella, unless there are more Wade's there." The women chuckled.

"No just the one and only." Gigi laughed, completely unaware of who Tansy was and what just happened between Tansy and Zoe. "I assume he will be here in a moment, his program is quite far out, is it okay if I put you on hold?

"Sure thing." Tansy said cheerily.

Gigi put Tansy on hold and turned to Zoe again, "Zo? What is wrong? What happened?" She asked her looking at her in concern.

Before Gigi could press Zoe for an answer, the door of the office slammed open which made Gigi jump. Wade stood there panting, as if he had been running.

"You needed me in the office?" He asked Gigi with wide eyes. He never saw Zoe sitting there, hidden in the large office chair with the back of the chair towards the door.

"Yes someone called for you but there was no need to rush." Gigi giggled

"Your voice sounded urgent though." He told her, who was it?"

Gigi was about to answer him when she heard the chair behind her make a creaking noise and Zoe got up from the chair.

Zoe had the cordless receiver in her hand now, moving slowly towards Wade with an enraged look on her face, her eyes furious. She slammed the receiver hard into his chest and yelled at him.

"It's your WIFE on the phone Wade!" She yelled, her words laced with venom and anger. The look on her face the scariest both Wade and Gigi had ever seen.

Zoe stormed out of the office, bumping into Wade on purpose which ended up hurting her more than it did him, slamming the office door behind her with such force the little window in it trembled long after she was gone.

Gigi looked at Wade with eyes like saucers, he was looking at the receiver in his hand as if it was going to attack him at any moment like Zoe just had, his hand slightly trembling as he moved the phone to his ear, Gigi quickly moved over to the phone and pressed the hold button again to release Tansy so he could speak with her.

She gingerly sat back down behind the desk, hoping Wade wouldn't notice her. She wanted to hear as much of that conversation as she could so she could relay the information to Zoe later.

"Tansy?" Wade spoke quietly into the phone.

Tansy started talking happily, clearly she had been blissfully unaware of the drama that had happened moments before. He was thankful of it, Tansy had a knack of making situations even worse if that was even possible in this case.

"Hey Wade, are you okay? You sound shocked."

"Yeah well, last time we spoke I remember telling you I never wanted to talk to you again. He said angrily glad to have someone to take his anger out on."

"I know Wade, but it's about Chase."

"What about Chase, is he okay?" He asked panicked, his demeanor softening instantly.

Gigi momentarily made a mental note about the name Chase. She could hear Wade's smile in his words as he spoke the next words.

"That's great to hear Tansy, she heard him say. I'm glad you informed me about it, but you could have told me in a letter or an e-mail or something." He said annoyed, her calling to camp had ruined everything, it was easier to blame her for the entire ordeal than take the blame himself.

"I know Wade, I was just so happy for you that I wanted to tell you as soon as possible."

"I'm happy too but…"

"I know Wade, she sighed a small silence falling between them. I know I hurt you with what I did, I hurt myself as well."

"I know." He said timidly, swallowing the large lump in his throat, trying not to cry as his thoughts went to his son. He was very aware of Gigi listening to the conversation.

"Wade?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I'm working on it Tans. One day I will I'm sure."

"That sounds a whole lot better than, I'm never ever going to forgive you." She chuckled. He remained silent, he didn't have anything else to say to her.

"Goodbye Wade, she eventually said.

"Goodbye Tansy." He said as he put down the phone and moved his hands through his hair in frustration.

Gigi immediately moved the chair around to face him. He slumped down in the chair Zoe had left moments before. He knew Gigi wanted to know everything.

"You're married?" She asked him directly, he knew there was no point in lying to her, she heard everything and he wasn't sure what Tansy had told them. Not that it mattered now anyway.

"Hopefully divorced very soon, but yes, still married now, he said looking at his feet.

"Who's Chase?" She pressed on.

He took a deep breath before he managed to speak, "He's my son."

Gigi let out a loud gasp. "You have a child?!" She shouted.

Wade nodded slightly.

"He's was adopted without my knowledge, he continued, his voice breaking. "I never knew about his existence until he was already gone." He said sadly.

Gigi could tell Wade was fighting back tears, he sniffed loudly, wiped his eyes angrily and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to find Zoe, I need to talk to her and explain this to her."

"Wade that's a really bad idea, she is not going to want to talk to you." Gigi said, getting up as well and reaching for his arm, but he yanked it back.

"Though luck, I want to talk to her."

"Wade please listen, give her some time to…"

But he never let her finish her sentence as he stood up and hurried out the door, looking for Zoe.

Gigi sighed and sat back into her chair, she felt so bad for her best friend, she knew Zoe would take this news very hard and it would take all of her best friend ammunition to help Zoe get back to her feet. Her mind was racing with what little Wade had told her and what she had overheard on the phone. She needed to find her friend, to comfort her and be there for her, but she was stuck in the office with both her work on the computer and the phone that just started ringing as well.

She hoped Gemma would be back soon.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Wade had looked all over camp but had manage to find her, he guessed if she really wanted to be found, she would be at one of their places they has used in the past few weeks to be alone, but she wasn't there, neither was she at the secret rock, near the outdoor program, nurses station or the staff lounge nor was she in her own sleeping quarters, he even went to Emmy's cabin where he wasn't supposed to go, but she wasn't there either.

When Emmy saw his face she tried to talk to him, but he was determined to find Zoe. He even contemplated driving off to Milford and look around the waterfall where they had their first date, but none of the cars had been signed out so she couldn't be there either.

After hours of searching the camp without finding her, he had to give up as the sky darkened around him and he couldn't see much anymore. He went to the outdoor program, not feeling like facing Jesse nor Ben tonight, he grabbed a sleeping bag from the shed and laid down under the stars.

He didn't want to think, he didn't want to remember the look she shot him when she slammed the phone into his chest with all the force she could muster, her eyes full of hurt and anger. He didn't think anyone had ever looked at him with so much disdain. He groaned loudly and wiped his hands over his face and into his hair. Tears prickled in his eyes. He furiously wiped at his face.

He looked up at the starry sky trying to clear his mind, but that only reminded him of the many nights he spent with Zoe on the rock as he has pointed out the many constellations to her.

He got up and rummaged in the shed once more and came out with an axe. He started hacking angrily at a tree stump nearby. Droplets of sweat falling of his forehead within minutes.

He never heard her approaching, only when she was closeby did he notice her standing there, looking at him with pitying eyes. He put down the axe and wiped his forehead.

"Who told you?"

"Gigi, she came to my cabin to find me."

"Where's Zoe?" He asked her.

"She's with the girls, Some of the co-counselors and program staff are watching the campers in the meantime."

"Great, so everyone is going to know by tomorrow morning. He signed, placing the axe back into the shed. With the way camp gossip had been going the past weeks, come morning he would become the most hated man at camp.

"Where has she been? I was looking for her for hours." He asked her.

I don't know, I didn't ask, I just came looking for you as soon as I could."

"Thanks Emmy, I guess." He said, looking back at the lake in front of him and sitting down.

Emmy sat down next to him, stroking his back.

"How are you holding up?"

"I feel like shit I really do. I went to Zoe this morning to tell her everything, about Tansy and Chase, I really was. But then we got interrupted and I had to run the outdoor program and now everything has gone to hell." He angrily threw his hands in the air.

"I'm really sorry for how it happened Wade." She said sympethecially.

"But?"

"But, you should have told her earlier like I said before, especially before you guys had sex. If you would have told her now she would still be pissed at you. Maybe not as pissed as she is now though."

"How bad is she?"

"Pretty bad, she's really hurt."

"I just really want to talk to her, explain everything to her."

"I think you should leave her be for a while Wade, she is in no state to listen to you right now. She won't hear what you'll have to say to her."

Wade swore loudly and wiped his hands over his face in frustration. "I can't believe how much I've screwed this up Emmy. She's never going to forgive me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Wade."

"Please elaborate, he said sardonically.

"Well Aoife is not at all bothered by Jesse breaking up with her, it's like nothing ever happened between them."

But Zoe, well besides being angry at you for obvious reasons, she's also hurt and very sad and completely heartbroken about it all."

"Thank you for that compliment Emmy, he said sarcastically. But what is your point?"

She looked at him incredulously, her eyebrows raised, how did he not understand?

"Wade... clearly she loves you or she wouldn't be so heartbroken right now."

Wade scoffed loudly "I highly doubt that Emmy."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I know you might hate me now but it had to happen some day. There was so much more I wanted to include in this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next one, as there is enough drama going on in this chapter.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it all the same, I struggled a bit with the ending of this chapter, but then again, it's not really an ending at all.**

 **I hope to be able to update soon!**

 **I continue to love your reviews!**


	12. Hurt

**Hi! Glad to see you are all still with me. The first paragraph takes place just as Jackie and Annie return to Bluebell. At that time Zoe and Wade are still together.**

 **I've decided that Zoe never finds out that Emmy knew about Wade's secret, it doesn't improve the story and it would put Emmy way too much in the spotlight whilst I want to concentrate on other parts of the story.**

 **I've had some questions regarding Emmy's and Wade friendship and I want to make clear it really is just a platonic friendship for obvious reasons.**

 **Chapter 12. Hurt.**

He was standing at the reception desk looking at some files when his 15.00 pm appointment walked in. It had been ages since she had made an appointment with him as she was a firm believer in the "old ways" to cure any ailment that would come her way.

He wasn't surprised to the slightest to see she was accompanied by her best friend. They had been attached at the hip for as long as he had known them. It became very clear to him she had made the appointment for a reason that was not at all medical. He asked them to wait in the waiting room and tended to the rest of his patients before he kindly invited them into his office.

"Annie and Jackie, Bluebells unofficial twins, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face. He was surprised to see that neither of them returned his smile but had serious looks on their faces.

"Uh, do you want to come in? He asked them, gesturing towards the office and stepping aside to let them in. They stepped into his office and stood there awkwardly looking at him.

He ushered them to sit in the corner of his office where he had set up a little sitting area.

"May I offer you a drink?" He asked them both, but they declined politely.

He sat down opposite them, looking at them waiting for them to speak. Annie looked at the door of the office nervously before finally speaking.

"Harley, we have some news." Annie said looking apprehensive.

He nodded at her to encourage her to continue.

"We went to drop off Rose to the summercamp you know, where Jesse and Wade are working."

"Yes of course how did that go, does Rose seem to like it?" He asked politely wondering what Rose had to do with anything.

Oh yes, Wade made sure she was matched with a very nice counselor, she seemed fine when we left." Anne continued smiling to herself thinking of her daughter.

"We uh, we met someone there, at the camp I mean." Jacky continued.

"Ok, who did you meet?" He asked calmly, surely it was someone important considering the nervous glances they kept exchanging.

"Harley it is Zoe. She is working at the summer camp."

His face fell, he felt a shiver going down his spine and his mouth moved of its own accord, pressing out the words with difficulty. "Zoe...my...my Zoe?" He stammered pointing at himself.

Both women nodded but didn't say a word. They both looked at him in anticipation, wishing he would continue speaking.

"How is she?" He finally croaked not meeting their eyes.

"Oh Harley she is so beautiful and well rounded and ever so friendly. She seems like a great girl." Jacky beamed, thinking about the girl she wished would end up becoming her daughter in law one day. She has already filled in her husband about everything there was to know about Zoe Hart and how much she was perfect for Wade.

"You've spoken to her?" Harley asked, now looking at her with pleading eyes. Please tell me everything." He said desperately.

"Oh where to begin Harley. She is working as a nurse and lifeguard at the camp, she is in college in New York to become a cardiothoracic surgeon or something fancy, she's friendly, proper, determined. She seems to have made a lot of friends at the camp." Jackie continued smiling to herself.

"Wow, you guys must have talked a lot for you to already know that much about her, Harley commented, how did she end up telling you all that?"

"Actually Wade told me all those things about her." Jacky admitted, thinking back to when Wade would not stop talking about Zoe. She noticed Harley's falling fell when she told him it had been Wade who told her all those nice things about Zoe.

"Wade told you?" Are they friends with each other?" Harley asked pointedly, but Jackie understood what the question meant. Wade's reputation had reached way beyond the limits of Bluebell and she cursed her son for getting himself such an appalling and shameful reputation. She thought about the compromising position she had found Wade and Zoe in when she arrived at the camp and decided to tell Harley the truth. Well, something close to the truth.

"They seemed to be dating when I was there."

"Dating!" Harley said in a booming voice, "is that what you call whatever your son has been doing with all those girls? He asked her incredulously. He is still married to that Truitt girl!"

"Now hold on a second Harley, you know as well as I do that he regrets that marriage to Tansy more than anything and that he asked for divorce as soon as he could. I know my son hasn't got the best reputation and I'm not pretending the rumours aren't true, but he seemed changed, he has changed since he met Zoe. He uh… he even properly introduced her to me and he has nothing but good things to say about her."

"Introduced her how?" He asked her, the words not lost on him.

Jackie looked nervous again and looked over at her best friend before speaking. "Fine, he introduced her to me as his girlfriend, which is a first." She added defensively.

Harley slumped back into his seat a bit, "Right, just what I wanted to hear, my daughter being Wade Kinsella's girlfriend."

"Now the situation being as it is, Jackie continued, choosing to ignore Harley's reaction to the news of their children dating, there might be a chance Wade will bring Zoe to Bluebell with him."

"He said that?" Harley asked surprised.

"No he didn't say, but I think he might. I made it very clear to him that I would love to see Zoe again some time and I know he takes my opinion to heart."

"So that brings us to a more pressing matter." Annie said seriously, the girl clearly doesn't know about you or Bluebell. Why has that evil woman not told her anything yet, she deserves to know Harley. She told you she would tell her when she was 16, then she moved it up to 18 and last year she promised you she would tell her when she turned 21. She's been 21 for a while now! Harly, you can't keep doing this to yourself, we're all getting older and surely you don't want to keep missing out on her life anymore. Do you?"

"Of course I don't. He said angry.

"I always thought it was for the best she grew up the father she knew as her father, but now Candice and Ethan are divorced…"

"Divorced? They are divorced?" Annie asked in shock before he could continue.

"Yes, they have been for about 10 months now I believe."

Jackie stared at him open mouthed. "Harley, I don't think the poor girl even knows about her parents divorcing. Wade told me about her parents, she had not seen her father for over 6 months. I remember because it seemed so odd to me. Do you think he found out?"

"Maybe he did." He doesn't seem like the kind of person to just abandon his family."

"I think you should call her Harley and demand that she tell Zoe, you have a right as her father and you really want to get to know her, she is a great girl. You don't want to miss out on her life anymore than you already have done." Jackie said truthfully.

"I think I might, with Candice and Ethan divorced there is no reason for me to stay away is there. I only did it to give her a chance of having a normal family of having a father."

"You seemed like a normal family when she was here for her 3rd birthday." Annie said reminiscing.

Harley smiled at the memory. "Hardly, he scoffed. Only you both knew the entire truth of who she really was and I felt guilty the entire time, because Ethan was away for business and they were here with me, like I was some dark secret."

"Well you kind of are." Jackie laughed as she pulled her bag onto her lap rummaging in the bag and pulling something out and handing it to Harley. "Now I know Wade is in the photo as well and you aren't a fan, but I thought you should have it nonetheless. I know you can't have it on show in your office for now, not until everyone knows the truth but it's such a beautiful photo, I really wanted to share it with you."

Harley looked down at the photo. Zoe and Wade with their cheeks pressed together sporting the biggest grins on their faces looking happily into the camera. Their faces beaming with happiness. He noticed she looked like his niece Vivian, but even more beautiful. He traced the photo with his fingers with a smile on his lips. He could feel a lump forming in his throat as he looked at his daughter all grown up. Only then did he realise how much of her life he had missed.

"Thank you." He grunted unable to say much more, but the women understood as they patted him on the shoulder kindly, said quiet goodbyes and left his office, closing the door softly behind them.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zoe woke up feeling a warm body next to her, spooning her in the small bed, their bodies pressed close together. She could hear and feel the steady breathing of the person behind her, tickling her neck. She looked down, Gigi's arm thrown around her and her hand resting on her own arm.

Zoe rubbed her aching red eyes and grabbed Gig's hand, softly calling out her name.

"Gigi, Gi… wake up."

"Gigi's eyes shot open and sat up, "Zoe are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm ok. I think it's time to get up." She said, moving Gigi's arm from her.

"Pppffff, Gigi huffed as she slumped her head back into the pillow. This is no time to get up." She said glancing at Zoe's alarm clock which read 6:45

"It's much better than 5:45, that's what time I have to get up when I'm working at the station." Zoe gulped and tears prickled in her eyes as she remembered just the day before she had been sleeping at the nurses station and Wade had knocked on the door at 5:45 with that cup of coffee for her. She sniffed loudly and wiped at her face, determined to shed no more tears over Wade.

Gigi traced a soft hand over her back as Zoe wiped at her face.

"Are you sure you are okay Zoe?" she asked.

"I will be." She said, more to herself than to Gigi.

"Are you feeling a bit better?"

"Not really." She said choking up, the more I think about it the worse I feel. I still can't believe he kept all that from me. I just want to stay in bed all day and not see anyone."

"Why don't you? Gigi said getting up and climbing over Zoe's immobile body. Gigi sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her friend. "I'll bring you some breakfast okay?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm bringing you some anyway." Gigi said sweetly and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing it before getting dressed and heading to the dining hall where she met Jesse.

"Hey." Jesse said with a huge smile. He moved down to kiss her but stopped himself in time remembering where they were and not ready to let people know about him and Gigi.

"Hey yourself, Gigi smiled.

"Where's your brother?" She asked arily, she had yet to notice Wade in the sea of people.

"Sulking in his bed. He refuses to come to breakfast, I think he's afraid of getting slapped by our friends or something." He chuckled as they went outside to sit at a picnic table to get some privacy.

"Maybe he isn't brave enough to come face to face with Zoe?"

"Pretty likely yeah."

"So you knew?" Gigi asked Jesse, looking at him intently.

"Of course I knew, he's my brother. But before you say anything, he said holding up his hands defensively before she could retort, "I have told him countless times to tell Zoe the truth and to be honest to her, I was under the impression he was going to tell her soon, but maybe I was wrong."

"Well not soon enough." Gigi said sadly.

"Why is he even married, why did his wife let him leave to work at a summer camp?"

Jesse snorted, of course this was going to happen. This is what he had warned Wade about. The girls had only heard snatches of the story and filled the remaining gaps by themselves. It would surely spread like wildfire. He was glad Gigi, Zoe's best friend had the sense to ask questions. Hopefully she could convince Zoe that it wasn't all that bad once you'd heard the entire story. He told her everything she needed to know to understand Wade's situation.

"Wow Jesse. I really wished he would have told Zoe all this. She would have been mad but I think she would have understood. All she believes now is that he is happily married and that he has a child at home. I told her yesterday what Wade told me after she left and Wade informed me he was divorcing and that somehow his child was adopted. But when you explain it all like this… well it would have defused the situation a whole lot."

"That's what I've been telling him, but he's too damn stubborn. Jesse said sadly, and now the shit has hit the fan and both of them are hurting."

"Why didn't he tell her? I don't really understand what held him back."

Jesse looked at her for a moment, they had become very close in a very short amount of time, he had seen a different side of her lately, not just the obnoxious New York side but the sensitive understanding trustworthy Gigi. She even backed away when he was still sort-off still with Aoife, even is she had feelings for him and he had feelings for her. Even more important, she had never told a soul of their secret rumbles in the hay when he was supposed to be with Aoife.

"Gigi, look my brother wasn't really the relationship kind of guy before we came here."

He was surprised to see her laughing at this. "I'm not stupid Jesse, I could tell the moment I laid eyes on him. Well on the both of you. She said giving him a knowing look. Don't you pretend to be innocent either."

Jesse smiled a huge smile and winked at her. "Anyway, he said with a sing song voice, not wanting to discus his reputation now.

"With Zoe, well he changed so much. She's very different from the girls he's ever been with and he was a better person for it. He didn't really seem to notice or dare to admit what Zoe actually meant to him but I noticed. That's why I have been telling him to be honest with her. I didn't want him to lose what he had with her.

But then New York happened, Jesse said and shot her a look, she understood what he meant by "New York happend."

"I guess he felt that after that night she would never forgive him anyway, so he didn't want to tell her."

"But you just told me that you were under the impression that he was going to tell her the truth?"

"Yes, well after New York he didn't want to tell her, but then my mom visited and Wade and my mom are very close. She really took to Zoe, adored her even. Jesse explained rolling his eyes. Of course Wade's girl would get the approval of their dear old mother.

"She made him promise that he would tell Zoe and well, Wade does whatever momma tells him, so I'm sure he was going to."

Gigi sat there for a moment taking it all in. "This sucks. Look she's really really mad and hurt. I would like them to work it out but I don't see it happening Jesse. Zoe isn't really the forgiving type."

"My brother just has a lot of groveling to do I guess."

"Whats going on here?" A voice behind Gigi said making them both jump. Gigi looked around, although she had recognised the voice immediately. Aoife stood there with her hands on her hips looking angry.

"What do you mean what's going on?"

"Why are you eating here together instead of the dining hall."

"Just wanted to discuss Zoe and Wade without everyone hearing about it Aoife, don't need more people talking about my brother than they already are." Jesse said calmly.

"Hmmm, ok then. She wanted to leave but Jesse called her back to the table. "Aoife, do you think I can talk to you later?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah sure. She said before turning on her heels and leaving Gigi and Jesse at the table.

"What are you going to talk to her about?"

He looked sheepish for a moment, I uh, I thought I could tell her were together maybe?"

Her face broke out into a massive grin. "Are you sure?"

He moved out of his seat and leaned over the picnic table and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sure if you are."

"I am."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zoe heard a knock on the door of the cabin, surely Gigi would not be back this soon with breakfast, she only left 10 minutes ago. Besides it couldn't be Gigi, she would never knock, she would just burst through the door.

The knocking insisted but Zoe didn't feel like opening the door. She didn't even look up when the door opened softly and someone walked in. Only when she heard the heavy footsteps did she know who it was and she was not at all ready to face him. She shot up from her bed and sat upright looking at him. Her tiredness forgotten about as her body filled itself with rage.

"Wade!" You're not allowed to be here, she yelled, pulling on Gigi's hoody hurriedly over the tank top she was wearing.

"Zo, I wanted to see you I need to talk to you, he said as he approached her slowly, his voice almost desperate. Please Zoe." He said, his voice breaking as he looked at her. He took in her tear stained face, red puffy eyes and crazy hair, it broke him more than he had anticipated to see her like this. She looked crushed, heartbroken and there wasn't much left of the happy and bubbly Zoe that he knew and cared so much about and it was all on him.

"Dont! Dont come near me, I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to see you! She shouted, crossing her arms in front of her body defensively.

"Please Zoe, let me explain." Wade pleaded approaching her.

"Explain! Explain?! There is nothing to explain Wade! You are fucking married, married!" She yelled, there is nothing to explain."

"Look I know, and I should have told you but."

"Should? You think you _should_ have told me? She cackled deliriously. You made me feel so bad Wade, so disgusted with myself!"

Her voice dropped but anger and contempt were still present in every word. "I will never ever forgive you for this, I feel used and I feel like a damn fool thanks to you!"

"You're not a fool Zoe and if you let me explain, it's really not as it seems." He said softly, sitting on the bed across from her looking at her with pleading eyes.

She looked up at him, anger blazing in those big brown eyes. Not as it seems? She asked scornfully. Are you married or not?"

"Yes but.."

"And do you really have a son?"

"Yes but Zo…"

"So it's exactly as it seems then isn't it, she said in a soft but hateful tone, her lips tight and her eyes narrowed. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and tried to swallow them, not wanting Wade to see how much she was hurting.

Zoe shot a short look at Wade and laid back onto the bed turning her back towards him. "Wade?"

"Yes?" He said hopefully.

"Please don't ever talk to me again. I just want to forget you ever existed."

"Zo.."

"Wade...leave."

She heard him letting out a long breath before he got up, the bed creaking. She heard the heavy footsteps walking towards the door and leaving the cabin.

She finally let the tears roll off her face, sniffing loudly. His confirmation of his wife and child had her heart breaking all over again. When she hid in the loft of the fashion building she kept hoping she had misunderstood Tansy or even misheard her, but when Gigi had come looking for her in the loft and told her all she had heard in the office after she had left. Gigi confirmed what she had dreaded all this time.

Why would she need to hear the full story if it all came down to the simple fact of him being a married father.

How could he have lead her on like that and even worse, be intimate with her whilst he had a wife at home. It made zoe feel stupid and dirty, she felt like the other woman.

All the happy memories she had of them together were now besmirched by the knowledge of the awful truth. She looked up at her phone, the photo of them together at the waterfall as her background. It was all a lie.

She changed the background of her phone to a default photo and deleted the picture of them at the waterfall, tears streaming down her face.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Are you okay Zo?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that." she said halfheartedly, stepping over a large branch.

"Sorry, I never meant, I mean I worry about you. You look like shit." Emmy said.

"Feel like it too, I forgot I was supposed to come on this trip. It's like another punch to the gut you know. Like karma telling me my life didn't suck enough."

Emmy smiled supportively but didn't say anything.

"Look, I know you and Wade are good friends as well and I don't want you to feel compromised or anything by talking to me or being there for me." Zoe said.

"Don't worry about it Zoe, I was kind of hoping I could stay friends with both of you if you are okay with that."

"Of course I am okay with that Emmy. Whatever you and Wade have has got nothing to do with me. As much as I despise and hate him, he deserves a good friend."

"You deserve one as well."

"Thank you Emmy, but don't worry, the girls all seem to be on my side. I just need you to keep me from killing Wade in his sleep and make it look like an accident. Ive heard there are bears here in the mountains, maybe I can make it look like he was mauled by a bear."

Emmy chuckled, "He hurt you that bad huh?"

"He did."

"You must care deeply for him then."

Zoe looked up at her in surprise. "What makes you say that."

"You're really hurting Zoe, it only hurts this much when you care for someone that deeply." she said simply.

Zoe signed and looked at the ground. "Course I did Emmy, I'm not the kind of person that just sleeps around with everyone and anyone."

"I wasn't insinuating.."

"I know Emmy, of course I cared for him, that much was obvious. I actually thought he knew that as well. But that didn't stop him in hurting me."

"I'm sure it's not all that black and white. You know he told me the entire story Zoe and it's not actually as bad if you give him a chance and hear him out."

Zoe looked at her incredulously, "Emmy he was married when he met me and he is still married to this day, there's nothing more I need to know."

Emmy wanted to argue but thought better of it, this wasn't her fight to begin with, no matter how much she wanted the both of them to work it out. There was no other option than to drop it. Zoe clearly made her mind up about Wade.

She looked ahead at Wade who was leading the four youngest groups of campers on this hike with a massive backpack on his back, holding Rose's little hand in his at the front of the group, her and Zoe bringing up the rear.

It wasn't for another hour until they reached the campsite where Wade and Ben started to set up camp with help the from some of the counselors, the other ones left to watch the campers whilst the campsite was set up. Zoe was left with the choice of sharing a tent with Emmy's or Aoife's group of campers who were both counselors to the youngest girls at the camp. Or setting up her own tent to sleep there. She opted for the latter but was struggling with the practicality of it all.

She saw Wade approach her and wasn't happy he had a gleeful look on his face as he watched her struggle with the tent.

"Never been camping before?" He asked her.

"Yes I have, when I was a camper myself." She said adamant.

"So you never had to set up a tent by yourself then?"

"I haven't no." she continued coldly, she didn't want to talk to him, but when she had to, she wanted it to be as little as possible.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked her kindly, not ready to meet her eyes, her cold voice was enough and it was as much as he could handle for today.

"I don't need anything from you Wade." She snapped.

He sighed deeply, he wanted to be mad at her, mad for her attitude towards him but she had every right to be mad at him. She had every right to treat him whatever way she wanted. He would do everything and anything to make it up to her. Even if it killed him to have her being so cold and mean to him.

"Maybe Emmy could use your help Zoe with the kids and I'll make sure your tent is taken care of."

"Fine." She said harshly but still happy that he was helping her with the tent, there was no way she would have managed by herself.

The evening progressed without Wade and Zoe walking into each other too much. She was busying herself with Emmy, Aoife and their co-counselors, helping them with the kids as much as possible. As long as there was no medical emergency she could fill her time whichever way she wanted.

She looked over at the little boy that was talking to Rose, clearly cracking a joke and Rose laughing at it. She smiled to herself, Rose reminded her of herself a bit and of times when life was less complicated.

It was good to have the camping trip coed, in most of the camps activities weren't coed. She never really got to see the male counselors that much either because of it. Not that there was much to look at she thought to herself, looking at the four guys that were with the little boys. Her eyes fell on the counselor with the glasses, he had been the one Gigi sat next to on the bus, she remembered his name was Joel and Gigi had been very unkind to him when they arrived at the camp, trying to get rid of him as soon as she could. A smile creeping on her lips as she remembered the adoring looks Joel had shot Gigi before she had completely dismissed him.

She snapped out of her reverie and saw Wade looking at her in contempt. She realised she had been staring at Joel with a dreamy look on her face and was secretly glad he had seen it. "Good for him." She thought to herself, but at the same time butterflies re-awoke in the pit of her stomach as she realised Wade was blatantly jealous. Not that he had any right to be.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, they all played a few good games with the campers around the campfire, like "Wink murder" and "mosquito bites," they even had the s'mores Zoe had prepared earlier, Aoife burning her mouth on one had been the most exciting thing happening that night. Zoe felt herself laughing for the first time today and feeling slightly better after the trainwreck that had been yesterday.

I guess it's karma isn't it? Aoife asked her as Zoe handed her some water at the little station Zoe had set up near the campfire.

"Karma? Do you have bad karma Aoife?"

"I've kinda cursed Jesse and your best friend out."

"What for?" Zoe asked her, but she had an idea what it was for.

"Jesse told me that they were together as of today, so I kind of dumped my glass of soda on Jesse's head and cursed the both of them out."

"Ouch." Zoe said chuckling.

Aoife shrugged and said, "Guess it hurt a bit more than I imagined."

"You don't seem very hurt to be honest."

"Not hurt like you, no but it still stung a little bit."

"I can't wait for it to just sting."

Aoife looked at the pained expression on her friend's face. Zoe put on a brave face whenever she could but the hurt was very evident to Aoife now. Aoife wrapped an arm around Zoe's shoulder and kissed her temple. "Kinsella men are assholes Zoe."

At least that put a smile on Zoe's face. "They really are."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After the campers had gone to bed Zoe stayed near the campfire, sitting on a massive log, reading a book Aoife had lend her, using the little light of the moon and the campfire to illuminate the pages. It was a mystery novel which she didn't usually read but at least it kept her mind of Wade and whatever feelings came with it.

She had noticed Aoife was flirting heavily with one of the male counselors and Emmy and Wade sitting together on a bench playing some card game together. From the corner of her eye she could see one of the male counselors coming towards her. She was in no mood for conversation and tried to look as if she was consumed by her book. It didn't tether him whatsoever and sat down next to her. She didn't look at him but he started talking to her all the same.

"Isn't that hard to look at?" He asked her.

"The moon is pretty bright." She said, not taking her eyes of the book.

"I meant that." He said nudging his head towards something. She looked up to see where he was looking. She followed his gaze to Wade and Emmy who were playing cards and laughing. Her stomach clenched as she watched them. Not because she didn't like Emmy and Wade together, but because he looked so carefree and happy whilst she still felt so sad. Even with the opportunity of making him jealous right at this moment with this new boy next to her she felt too deflated to do anything, let alone make Wade jealous.

"They're just friends." She finally said.

"Right, he said in an annoying sing song voice and raised eyebrows. "Friends who spend all their time together."

"Yes well that happens you know, she said annoyed. Sometimes people can just be friends."

"I guess, but there's always someone who doesn't really want to be "just friends". He chuckled to himself. Who do you reckon is in the friend zone between them, he pressed on. Emmy or Wade?"

She looked at him incredulously, this guy must be the most ignorant pig she had ever encountered. She stood up and grabbed the sweater from the log she had been sitting on and swung it over her shoulder. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

She was off to her tent before he could reply to tell her goodnight.

She had found a comfortable position in her sleeping bag, she had contemplated using her flashlight to continue to read her book, but she was afraid it would attract too many bugs. The moonlight wasn't shining into her tent enough to offer her sustainable light through the opening of the tent to read. She sat up with her sleeping bag around her to close up the tent when she saw him. He was coming straight for her tent. For a moment she wanted to lay back down into her tent and pretend to be asleep but they had already locked eyes so that made it impossible. She let out a deep breath. Besides the pig she was talking to before, he was one of her least favorite people she wanted to talk to, at least that many times in a day.

"Hey, he said in greeting, looking at her as if yesterday never happened. It made her furious.

"What do you want Wade?" she asked coldly.

"Just wanted to make sure the tent was okay."

"It's fine."

"And to see if you were okay, he continued. His eyes found hers, the pleading look evident in his eyes.

"Thats nothing for you to worry about." She snapped, how dare he even ask how she was doing? She was barely holding on, that's how she was really doing. He broke her more than she ever thought was possible and she hated him for being able to do that to her. She hated herself for caring so much about him and letting him come so close to her heart. She vowed to herself she would never let anyone come so close to her heart ever again.

He sighed and looked down to his feet. "Zoe...I know you told me earlier to never speak to you again and I'll try to do that if that is what you really want, but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am." He held up his hand as she wanted to speak again.

"You don't have to say anything Zoe, I know how much you hate me, you have every right to hate me. I hate myself for hurting you and I sincerely hope that one day you'll forgive me. I really do because Zoe. He gulped and paused before continuing.

"I don't think I can ever be fully happy now I know what's it like to be with you." he finally said looking at her. Their eyes locked but he couldn't read her eyes.

Zoe was too stunned to say or do anything. Eventually nodded at her sadly, bid her a goodnight and walked off, back to the campfire.

Zoe fell back on the mattress looking up at the inside of the tent. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, tears prickling in her eyes once more. Her heart telling her to get up from her ass and run after him. Her anger keeping her in firmly in place and glued to her bed.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Thank you again for reading and hopefully reviewing :)**


	13. A birthday surprise

**Hi all, I was struggling a bit with this chapter so I'm not updating as fast as I wished I did. I had quite a few questions regarding Wade saying "I love you" to Zoe. Why he didn't say it will come up in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13 A birthday surprise.**

"Happy birthday!" Jesse shouted, waking up his brother by slapping him on his shoulder and ruffling his hair.

"Why are you waking me up?" Wade complained with a loud groan and turned his back on Jesse.

"Because it's your birthday man. Jesse said enthusiastically. The big 22 how do you feel?"

"I feel like you shouldn't have woken me up!" He replied grumpily, Jesse rolling his eyes at him.

"Come on man, it's going to be great, today is Saturday, we'll all be able to get out of town tonight."

"I don't feel like it." Wade said as he turned around in his bed to face his brother, his long legs swinging out of the bed as he got up.

Jesse looked at his brother in surprise. "Well this is new, you don't feel like going out?'

"No."

"This hasn't got anything to do with a certain woman named Zoe?" Jesse tried.

Wade shot his brother a look but didn't reply to him and rummaged in his suitcase instead. He had never bothered to move his clothes to the dresser they were sharing. He threw a clean shirt over his shoulder and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Ben and Jesse shot each other looks. "He's one moody birthday boy. Ben joked as Jesse nodded at him. Do you really think this is all about Zoe?" Ben asked him.

"I know it is all about Zoe. She was the one who planned his birthday in advance and made sure we were all off tonight so we could go out and celebrate, not to mention the gift she bought him." Jesse said, nodding towards Ben's bed where the gift lay hidden for the time being.

"Now I know she said we should just give that gift to him and tell him it's from us and we bought it ourselves, but I think it will do him good to know she bought that for him, you know, when they were on better terms."

"Yeah, I concur. Ben agreed. So what are we buying him?"

"Every beer available in the bar tonight." Jesse said enthusiastically. He knew his brother was still feeling down and he didn't blame him. The gossip at camp had spread like wildfire and Wade had been in a bad spotlight ever since. Most of the people sided with Zoe except for a large group of girls who made it very clear to Wade that they didn't care what he had done and even made it more clear they were glad to see him back on the market.

Jesse had been surprised to see that Wade didn't take them up on their very evident offers and turned all of them down. It was very obvious to Jesse this still had to do with Zoe although it was all new to him, Wade had never pined over a girl before and it was clear to Jesse how invested Wade had actually been with Zoe.

Wade walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his bed, his hair still wet, rummaging through his clothes and pulling out red swimming trunks and a pulling on the t-shirt. Jesse looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Are you going for a morning swim?"

"I'm lifeguarding today." He said shortly.

"Why? Are you not working with me today?" Ben asked.

"Gemma asked me if I could lifeguard today, apparently they're one person short or something and I had that training remember?"

"Of course I remember, you got lost with Zoe that day." Jesse chuckled but realised by the look on his brothers face that was the wrong thing to say.

"Ready for breakfast? Wade asked Ben and Jesse ignoring Jesse's last comment but still looking angry all the same.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as they sat down for breakfast a stream of people kept coming to their table to congratulate Wade for his birthday. Jesse noticed it was mainly girls that came up to them Most of them kissing him on the cheek as a congratulations, one of the counselors daring to offer Wade a gift in private for his birthday.

Ben nearly choked in his morning coffee when she did this and Jesse stared at his food pretending not to hear her. Wade thanked her curtly and made a quick excuse to not take her up on her offer.

As the girl walked away, Wade caught Zoe's eye who only sat a few tables away from him., her expression stony. He saw how Erin dragged her up and to his surprise to their table, the rest of the girls following them.

"Morning" Erin said cheerily, and happy birthday Wade!" She kissed him on both cheeks as a congratulations, followed by Rebecca, Gigi, Erin and Aoife.

Emmy flung herself around Wade's neck and shouting congratulations, making a lot of the girls in the dining hall look around with annoyed expressions on their faces.

Zoe still stood there rather awkwardly, she didn't want to look stupid but she was still very angry with Wade. As soon as Emmy moved away from Wade she stepped forward a bit and shook his hand with an outstretched arm, creating as much space between them as she possible could.

Her eyes found his and she noticed he looked momentarily surprised by her move. Clearly not expecting her to offer him a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday Wade."

He looked her straight in the eye, the look he gave her made her very uncomfortable and she broke their gaze as soon as she could.

"Thank you Zoe, he said in a soft voice that made her stomach flip, I appreciate it." He finished with a sad smile, holding onto her hand as long as he could.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Erin asked the group and motioned Zoe, Emmy and Aoife and Zoe to sit down with the boys. Zoe sat down next to Gigi, blocking herself from Wade's view by doing so.

She wasn't ready to be this close to him and was a bit peeved that the girls sat down with Wade Jesse and Ben to discuss birthday plans. She knew she had told the girls that she didn't want them to choose sides and that she was fine with them hanging out with the lads, but it theory it was harder than she had anticipated.

She wasn't listening to Erin and Rebecca who were discussing the birthday plans for tonight in a very enthusiastic way. It wasn't like she was going to go with them anyway. Like she wanted to see Wade having a good time and women flinging themselves at him all night long. It was bad enough that some of the female staff kept flirting with him nonstop now the news of their breakup had reached everyone. She hadn't seen him with any of the girls who had tried something but she was sure he wouldn't last that long. She hadn't forgotten the way Jesse talked about his younger brother being a professional womaniser. She was even surprised it was taking him this long to move on.

She was brought from her reverie as Wade and Jesse were approached by Gemma, and were asked to come into the office with her. Jesse told them it was probably their parents calling to congratulate Wade before standing up as well and following Wade into the office.

"Well, we'll best be leaving as well then, Gigi said to the girls who went to join their campers for the first activity. Leaving Zoe, Ben and Gigi at the table together, Zoe picking at her food on her plate. She hadn't actually eaten anything.

"Should we head out as well?" Ben asked Gigi.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for Wade?" Zoe asked him.

Gigi and Ben looked at her in surprise. "Weren't you listening? He's helping out with lifeguarding today." The words lingering in the air before she fully processed the words. Her head shot up in surprise and soon as she realised what he had said, looking at Ben in shock.

"What?!" Why?" She asked desperately.

"Apparently Gemma needed extra people and he had that training with you that first week, remember?"

Zoe looked gloomy, "Of course I remember." Like she was going to forget that day, it was that day that led to their first date and even better, their first kiss. The memory now tainted by the knowledge he had been married at the time.

"Can I come with you?" She asked Ben, surprising both Gigi and Ben.

"Me?" He asked her pointing at himself.

"Yeah, I'm already dressed for lifeguarding and there is never swimming first period and I'm not needed at the clinic at the moment, so I have some time off. And I want to keep busy you know." She said shyly but Ben understood why she wanted something to do. The looming partnership of her and Wade working together as lifeguards must be unsettling for her.

"Sure, I'm heading there now, you girls ready?"

They headed out and passed the office. Jesse spotted them as they walked and joined them in their walk onto the grounds.

"Everything alright Jess?" Gigi asked him, lacing her fingers with him.

"Yes, peachy keen jelly bean. Momma just wanted to congratulate Wade."

"Why is he still in there on the phone?"

Jesse looked apprehensive and glanced over at Zoe before speaking. "Momma uh, she found out what happened between him and Zoe and well… she is giving him quite an earful."

Gigi snorted at the thought of Wade being scolded by his mother on his own birthday. Zoe had pretended not to hear Jesse but it felt good to hear all the same. He had looked too happy for his own good anyway.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As soon as he walked out of the office he headed towards the pool. At least he was lifeguarding the pool today and not the lake. Zoe was nowhere to be seen and undoubtedly she was at the lake today, even if she was only at the lake so she could ignore him. He was disappointed but at the same time happy that they weren't lifeguarding together. It would make the entire experience more awkward. He looked around for a lifeguard who was supposed to get him his equipment for today, but seemed to be the first one there.

The campers were still changing into their bathing suits in the dressing rooms.

He decided to sit down in the grass near the pools edge to wait for his co worker. But just as he went to sit down he saw her approaching him. He groaned softly. Even in his quick glance he saw that she looked great, even better than he remembered that first time they had lifeguarded together. The red bathing suit hugging her every curve, the shorts that she had pulled over the bathing suit still giving her legs an elongated look and the brown locks of hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"Hey, she said as she approached him, are you working at the pool today?"

Wade thought that was a bit of a weird question, of course he was working at the pool today or he wouldn't be there. But he decided to let it go, at least she was talking to him instead of ignoring or snapping at him. So he nodded at her.

"I was told you have a rescue tube for me and a whistle?"

"I do, let me get it for you, she said walking off to a storage shed nearby, rummaging for a moment before handing him the tube. He looked at her questionly. And the whistle?"

She pointed at the lifeguard chair where sure enough a whistle was hanging off the corner of the chair. "Thanks." He said curtly and climbed into the chair.

As he settled into his chair his eyes fell on Zoe again. He noticed Zoe was joined by one of the counselors who had been on the camping trip with them. He knew that his name was Mike and that he had been talking to Zoe during the camping trip whilst he was playing cards with Emmy. He didn't like the guy one bit and as he looked on how Mike clearly tried to make a pass at Zoe, the green eyed monster in the pit of his stomach started roaring.

He nearly jumped out of the high chair however when Mike looked over at him, sent him a provoking glare and a wink before whispering something in Zoe's ear. He could not read Zoe's expression with her back towards him, but he could tell Zoe said something back to him and turned around towards her chair and climbed in. She sat down and was facing him, wearing aviators so he couldn't see her eyes but he could tell she was angry by the way her chest was heaving and hey eyebrows were creased on her forehead.

Things however did not improve much for Wade when the campers started their swimming lesson and he noticed who their counselor was. It was the girl who had made a very bold offer to him that morning at breakfast. She walked up to his chair seductively, swaying her hips and leaning forward on the chair, crossing her arms under her chest, giving Wade a very good view of her chest. He concentrated on her face as much as he could.

He glanced over at Zoe who had crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked enraged, even with the sunglasses he could tell how angry she really was which sparked a little bit of hope in him. Maybe she did still care? The whistle sound that shot through the air just at the same moment the girl pressed her arms even tighter underneath her chest, sounded shrill in the balmy summer air. Wade and everybody else in and around the pool area looked up at Zoe, as she had been the one blowing the whistle. She had taken her glasses off and looked at the girl leaning on Wade's chair, her eyes full of hatred.

"Chelsey, you need to be in the water with your campers!" She shouted at her in an authoritative voice, to keep them safe. Me and Wade are here in case of a calamity, not to babysit your campers."

Chelsey hurried into the swimming pool and got into the water as Zoe sat back into her chair, shooting Wade a look of distaste before putting her sunglasses back on. Her eyes moving back onto the swimming pool beneath them.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Have your ears stopped bleeding yet" Jesse joked as Wade walked into the room looking hot and sweaty from a morning full of lifeguarding.

Wade looked at his brother with an annoyed expression. Grabbing a towel for a quick shower and grabbed some clothes to change into.

"I nearly missed lifeguarding this morning because she just went on and on."

"I actually thought momma was getting on a plane and slap you silly the moment she found out what happened between you and Zoe."

"I still think she might, so in case she does, I want you to know that love you brother."

"How mad was she?"

He gave his brother a knowing look. "Remember when we nearly burned down the Rammer Jammer after setting off fireworks inside when we were kids?"

"Yeah" Jesse answered apprehensively, he didn't like like to dwell on the punishment that followed that ordeal too much.

"Or that time momma and dad went away for one night and came home a bit too early and she found those condoms in the living room, not to mention what they walked into upstairs."

"Yes please don't remind me." Jesse groaned.

"Well she is pissed way beyond that."

Jesse smirked, "She must really really like Zoe then, If she's even more pissed about this."

"She told me I was threw away my chances of ever getting married and I should do whatever it takes to make it up to Zoe."

Jesse laughed loud at this confession. "Oh she didn't say that."

"She did and a whole lot more." Wade said with a pained expression on his face. I'm just happy that she managed to congratulate me on my birthday between all the yelling and scolding she did. He said.

She also told me that I have some important mail from her and Tansy coming today. So I know for sure I am receiving mail from Tansy on my birthday which should make my the day all the better." He added with a huge sigh.

"Mail from Tansy, why?"

"From Chase's parents remember. They're allowing me to see him and she said she would send me all the details in the mail."

"Of course, I kind of forgot about that with everything happening, you know." Wade nodded at his brother. With everything going on with Zoe, the news that he could finally go and see his son was the only thing that had kept him sane during the entire ordeal of the past few days, even if all of it was his fault.

"Do you think we're allowed to come with you?" Jesse asked. He had always been so curious about his little nephew. He understood it hurt Wade to never have met his child, but Jesse felt cheated as well by Tansy. If she had told Wade and given him a choice, he was certain Chase would have never been adopted and he couldn't understand how Wade even considered forgiving Tansy for what she did.

"Who is we?"

"I am very sure momma is under the impression she can come with you."

"She is?"

"Of course she is Wade, you know what she is like, her first grandson and all. Besides, it's your spawn so it must be treated with the highest respect there is."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what"

"Act like momma treats me better than you."

"It's not an act."

"So how was lifeguarding with Zoe?"

"Fine." he said shortly, making it very clear with the tone of his voice he didn't want to discuss matters further.

Jesse threw his hands up in the air defensively, "Okay then little brother, let's get ready for your birthday party."

Wade groaned and left to take a quick shower before heading down for dinner.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zoe groaned as she approached the picnic area after dinner. Erin and Rebecca had made streamers with the campers for Wade in arts and crafts and decorated one of the tables and a few trees with it. Wade was wearing a birthday hat and sat in front of a massive cake, all thanks to the camps elaborate way of celebrating birthdays at the camp and handing out cake to every single person whenever there as a birthday to celebrate. A few candles were placed neatly in the middle of the cake. Wade was surrounded by their friends and most of the campers, Ben and Jesse sitting on either side of him at the table. Zoe contemplated leaving for the nurses station but remembered she had promised Gigi she would be there for the cake.

She walked up to the picnic table and started helping Gemma to hand out the cake to everyone. As soon as the cake was handed out and all of the campers had a drink, they left with their counselors for their evening program. Leaving most of the program staff with some time off. Due to Zoe's immaculate planning, all of her friends were off for the rest of the night so they could all go out celebrate Wade's birthday. They all stayed at the table as Jesse came back from the office carrying some gifts just as Zoe got up to leave.

"Are you not staying?" Erin asked her.

"No I'm needed at the nurses station."

"I thought you made sure we all had the evening off." Gigi asked her.

"We did but I need to go anyway." She tried.

Gigi went to say something but Wade interjected. "If Zoe needs to leave she needs to leave, there's no reason to berate her for it." He said softly looking at Zoe as she said it.

She met his gaze and nodded softly at him. He understood why she didn't want to stay and couldn't blame her for it. He wanted her to be there, he enjoyed every minute of her when she was around him, even if she was snapping or glaring at him these days.

"Why would you let her leave? Gigi asked exasperatedly as Zoe walked off. You know as well as I do she was lying about the nurses station."

"Of course I know she was lying, but if she doesn't want to be here you should just let her, it's not like I'm her favorite person at the moment."

"Why don't we give Wade our presents? Emmy interjected, passing him a small box saying, "it's from all of the girls". Pointing around at the girls.

He opened it enthusiastically, finding a beautiful watch in the box.

"Wow, it's beautiful." He said looking around at all the beaming faces.

"No problem Wade, it's waterproof as well and it tells the time, so you can stop asking us all day long to check the time for you." Rebecca joked.

He chuckled, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Ben handed his gift to Wade which was new fishing equipment. Wade was very happy with the new gear, he had been running low on iron jigs.

"Now I didn't get you anything because I'm paying for all of your drinks tonight." Jesse said, but Wade pointed at the rectangular box in his hands.

"What's that for then?"

Jesse looked uncomfortable and glanced at Ben and Gigi before speaking.

"She uh… she bought it a while ago and told me and Ben that we should give it to you, but we think it's better you know it's from her."

Wade nodded at his brother unable to speak. Realising how different his birthday would have been with Zoe by his side, her handing him the present by herself.

"What is it?" Wade asked his brother curiously.

"Dunno, she didn't say."

Jesse handed Wade the gift and he unwrapped it carefully. All eyes on Wade, curious to see what Zoe had bought him. He unwrapped the box and lifted the lid revealing the gift underneath. Wade, Ben and Jesse gasped simultaneously. The girls however looked confused.

"What is it?" Rebecca gasped.

Wade looked at the thing inside but it was Jesse that spoke "It' silver Cat Magnum!"

"A what now?" Gigi asked in surprise.

"It's a fishing rod especially made to catch catfish." Wade explained, it's the newest model around." He said in awe, lifting a part of the the fishing rod from the box and holding it in front of him.

"Wow!" Ben interjected, I wanted to buy one of those so I could catch some catfish here in America!"

"So this is a good gift?" Aoife asked, not sure why the boys were staring at the fishing rod in awe.

"Yeah, Wade said enthusiastically. It's an amazing gift. Can't wait to try it out!" He said beaming.

Hey, now I'm really happy that you guys are mesmerized by this fishing rod, but I'm going to get ready for tonight, I really need a shower." Emmy said. "Are we meeting everyone back here in an hour?"

"Where are we actually going? Erin asked and how are we going to get there?" She looked around the group and Gigi started shaking her head as soon as most eyes fell on her and Jesse.

"You are the only ones that are allowed to drive and you can't have Wade be the designated driver on his birthday." Emmy said.

"Didn't Zoe plan all this?" Jesse asked, looking at Gigi.

"I'll go ask her, Wade said, turning to walk where Zoe had disappeared to.

"No." Jesse called him and Wade looked at him questionly.

"Why not?"

"There is still something for you in your room, a box from momma and dad."

"Why didn't you bring it with you?"

"She told me you might wanted to open it in private."

"Fine." I'll go upstairs now, see you guys in an hour?"

"Yes, Gigi said, now go get ready Wade." She said watching him leave. Gigi sighed deeply as she watched Wade until he was gone from view. "I wish those two would work something out, because this sucks."

"Who, Zoe and Wade? Jesse asked.

"Yeah."

"Haven't you told her about Wade yet?" Jesse asked in surprise.

"Told her about Wade what?"

"The entire story, not just what Tansy told her on the phone."

"I tried Jesse, she won't listen! She refuses to hear it, she thinks i'm making excuses for Wade and the more I try and tell her the more she blames me for taking his side. So I stopped trying."

"Jesse let out an audible sigh.

"I told you she was stubborn." Gigi laughed as they headed to their cabins for showers.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He noticed the big box on his bed the moment he walked into the cabin. Of course his momma would make sure she would send him something nice on his birthday. He sat down on his bed and opened the box and pulled out an envelope with something written on the front.

 _Read this first_ it said.

He opened the envelope and read a short note from his mother.

 _Dear Wade,_

 _Happy birthday my son. I hope you are having a great day even though me and dad can't be there with you to celebrate we want you to have a great day. We have your present here at home because there's no point in sending it to you if you can only use it at home, so you'll get your gift when you get here. As for your other present, you will find that in the big envelope, I think it might make your day._

 _Look out for your brother and tell Zoe I said hi._

 _Love you always, mom and dad ._

 _P.S. I've enclosed a little something for Zoe please make sure you give it to her!_

He smiled to himself, of course his mother could not contain herself when it came to Zoe. He reached into the box again and pulled out some homemade cookies, homemade brownies, some birthday cards that must be from friends and families in bluebell and a large envelope. His name was written on the front, but this wasn't in his mother's handwriting.

He opened the envelope and some papers fell into his lap with a little post-it stuck to the front.

 _These are just copies, Mr Tucker has the originals._

He looked at the papers and understood instantly who had send him the envelope. It had been Tansy, she had finally signed the divorce papers.

He sighed deeply, feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders. He and Tansy were no longer married. He could have shouted in happiness. He was finally free. The first person he wanted to tell was Zoe, but then he realised she was no longer talking to him.

He picked up the smaller envelope and unfolded the letter within. A picture fell out and wade picked it up from the floor and turned it around.

 _Chase 18 months it read._

He looked at the photo, there it was. A photo of his son at 18 months. He stared at it intently taking in all the features of the little boy in the picture as if trying to attempt to ingrain them in his memory forever.

He noticed that Chase still looked a lot like Tansy and had a real Truitt look about him, except for the eyes, they weres till deep green and Wade noticed his eyes were becoming even more Kinsella like. The cheeky grin he had noticed in the first picture he had ever seen of Chase was even more evident now. Wade laid back onto his bed with the photo still in his hands looking at his son.

His emotions got the better of him and he wiped furiously at his face, trying to burn the image of his son permanently into his brain.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **I'm fighting my sleep at the moment, so I'll do an extra edit tomorrow when I've had some sleep. I just wanted to update this and leave you with another chapter.**

 **Up next: What was written in the letter Tansy wrote to him and what will happen on the night out? Will Zoe show up?**

 **Please keep reading and reviewing.**


	14. Romantic gestures

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, it helps so much with the writing process. A special thank you for everyone who has inspired me to keep writing. I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 14**

"Zoe?"

"Oh hey Emmy, she said looking at Emmy who was walking upon the raised deck.

"Hey, how are you enjoying your hideout?"

Zoe couldn't hide her smile. "Was I a bit too obvious running off like that?"

"Yes, but I think he handled it well, it's not like anyone is really expecting you to come with us tonight, especially Wade."

"But?"

Emmy signed and looked at Zoe. "But I think you should come along anyway. I know you are hurting I really do, but it's not just you and Wade here, there's the rest of us as well and we still want you to come with us and have fun with us."

"Emmy I'll think about it okay?"

"Well why don't you get ready and think about it and whilst you do, you don't want to be late in case you do decide to come along."

"Oh and the other reason I came to see you, I know you organised all this, Gigi said you organised transport or something? Not to mention none of us know where we're actually going."

"Oh of course, yes I did sort out transport. I knew Gigi and Jesse wouldn't want to be the drivers for tonight so Gemma is bringing us with the van tonight and I booked taxi's back. At least you can all have fun tonight."

"And where are we actually going?"

Zoe handed her some papers regarding the taxi's and said. "It's a surprise, but I know none of you want to miss it and I know for a fact one of you wouldn't want to miss out on this."

"Are you sure you're not the one that doesn't want to miss out?"

"Emmy, she sighed, you made your point and we'll see okay?"

"Ok," Emmy said dejected leaving the nurses station.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Wade was still lying on his bed with the box from his mother on the floor, the contents strewn around on his bed and the floor. After a few moments of stealing glances at the photo of Chase, did he realise the photo had been accompanied a handwritten letter. He tucked the picture underneath his pillow for safekeeping, picked up the letter and started reading it.

 _Dear Wade,_

 _First of all, I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything that has happened and the hurt I know I caused you. I know we were rip roaring drunk when we got married and we never should have done it, but I liked the idea of being with someone, of finally belonging to someone and being called someone's wife. I guess that's why I was having a rough time with giving you what you wanted. I enjoyed the charade that we called our marriage too much to give up on it._

 _I know you said you have forgiven me about Chase but I know a small part of you will never forgive me and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life. I want you to know I do believe it was and still is for the best, at least for him._

 _I do regret never telling you and not involving you in the decision, I was too scared you wouldn't agree with me. Deep down I know you never would have agreed with me but that doesn't mean you didn't have any rights. I will forever be sorry for taking that away from you and I know you will never forgive me for that. I find solace in the believe he's happier now with a family that wanted him for so long._

 _I know we would have loved him both so much as well and I do love him with everything I have, but imagine us raising a baby together! It would have been a disaster and an unstable environment for him, not to mention we fight like cats and dogs whenever we do see each other, a baby in the mix would have made that even worse._

 _I'm not asking for your forgiveness Wade, I just want to get everything off my chest before we part ways forever. A part of me is hoping that when you finally get to meet him, it will ease your mind and heal your heart a bit._

 _I also have some photo's of him when he was born, I gave them to your momma when I went to drop all of this off. I wasn't surprised to see she still hates me, but she seemed to soften a bit when I told her I signed the divorce papers and when I showed her the baby photo's of Chase._

 _So I guess this is goodbye Wade, I would like to say don't be a stranger but I think it's for the best we part ways forever._

 _Tansy_

 _P.s. I'm moving to Baton Rouge so I won't be around Bluebell anymore so don't worry about running into me no more. I told Chicken, Rudy and Rocket to stop bothering you for what it's worth._

He noticed a business card that was stapled to her letter with another small note that said:

" _These are the details for Paula Scott, she handled the adoption, she'll help you to set up the meeting with Chase and give you all the details you need. His parents also agreed to send you a photo of Chase until he's 12 years old, they will send it every year on your birthday if that is what you want. I don't want to receive photo's anymore because I hate to see him growing up without me, except for that photo you still have of him, I'd really like that back."_

Wade let out a breath and leaned back onto his bed, processing everything Tansy had written.

She was gone and moving on, he was going to meet his son! The letter she had written him had done him good. It did give him some closure he didn't realise he needed.

Wade looked up when his brother walked in the room, who took off his shirt as he walked towards Ben's bed, falling onto it and letting out a sigh.

Wade looked at him. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing, just you and Zoe I guess."

"Me and Zoe?"

"It's just getting in between me and Gigi a bit."

"How so?"

"I guess Gigi feels conflicted sometimes between me and Zoe, they're best friends and she feels like she can't really be there for Zoe when she's with me because we hang out with you, or we talk to you and Zoe knows that. She's shutting Gigi down because she doesn't want to get in between anyone."

"Not to mention I hate seeing you like this." Jesse added.

"Like what?"

"Just down in the dumps Wade."

"Can't really do anything about it you know, it's not like Zoe will listen to me."

"Have you tried forcing her?"

"Force her?"

"To listen, I'm sure if you get a chance to explain yourself properly she will actually understand the entire situation."

"I'll think about it."

"No thinking, just talk to her, you two are acting like the most miserable people I have ever encountered."

"Fine, I will. But let's do this stupid birthday first. We only have 20 minutes left to get ready."

"So, what do you need 20 minutes for, makeup?" Jesse mocked.

"Ha ha, you might need some for your eye if you don't shut up."

"So what did momma send you?" Jesse asked casually, looking at the box.

"Just some cookies, a promise of a present when I get home, something for Zoe and Tansy send me this." Wade said handing him over the letter Tansy had written him and the picture he had tucked underneath his pillow."

Jesse stared at the photo of Chase. "Oh wow, he does have the Kinsella eyes doesn't he?"

"He does." Wade said smiling.

"What's this?" Jesse asked holding up the letter Tansy had written him.

"Read it."

Jesse read the letter standing in the middle of the room, his chest still bare with a shirt thrown over his shoulder as Wade got changed for the evening.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Wade and Jesse walked out together to the picnic area to meet the girls. He was very surprised to find all the girls and Ben there already there waiting for them, he secretly suspected they would take ages and they would end up waiting another hour for them to be ready. He went to sit down when he noticed Zoe wasn't there and his stomach dropped, although he understood her decision, he had secretly hoped she would be there. Not for him or his birthday, but so he could at least be with her in the same place. His disappointment must have shown because Emmy said, "So no Zoe huh?

"I guess not." Gigi said dejected as she walked over to Jesse who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So how are we going to get wherever we are going when Zoe is the only one who knows." Emmy said at large.

She looked behind her when a voice said "I know where you guys are going." Gemma was walking over to them, signalling them over to the van she had parked on the lawn in front of the main building.

"Let's go then, Wade tried to say cheerfully but his heart wasn't in it. He glanced around as he walked towards the van, hoping Zoe would come running towards them asking them to wait for her, but she never did.

His stomach didn't just flip this time, it made an almighty whoop when he locked eyes with her, sitting in the back of the van looking even more beautiful than she already did every day. She looked at him with a tight smile but he couldn't hide the broad smile that crept across his lips.

"You came."He said breathlessly.

"Wade… I..." She started.

"I know, I know you are not doing it for me, but just thank you Zoe." He said sincerely, he wanted to climb into the back, but Gemma came up behind him and ushered him into the passenger seat at the front.

The sudden appearance of Zoe in the back of the van was received with a lot of enthusiasm and Aoife even screamed when she saw Zoe and hugged her tight. Thanking her for deciding to come along for the night.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Wade didn't think his stomach could whoop again at the sight of Zoe that same night, but when she climbed out of the van it did. He finally noticed her entire outfit as soon as she stood up straight and instantly felt like not leaving her side all night to ward off any men that might make a pass at her.

She was wearing a long strappy black dress that hugged her in all the right places, when she moved Wade realised the dress had a side split that revealed her long lean legs. He bit down a groan realizing he was in no position to ward off any men which worried him. Only when he approached the gate and a ticket booth did he notice he actually had no clue where they were and looked around to see if he could make sense of his surroundings.

He looked at the gates which seemed to stretch for miles, with a large banner above the ticket box. He could hear some kind of folk music as he tried to make out the words on the banner. Aoife's loud scream in his ear interrupted his thoughts momentarily and he stared at Aoife who seemed beside herself.

"Zoe Zoe Zoe, I loooove you! Aoife screamed hugging Zoe again and jumping up and down. An Irish festival, I'm soooo excited!"

Zoe smiled at her, "I knew you would be happy, let me get the tickets so we can start having some fun!" She said excitedly with a big grin on her face.

Wade was a bit shocked by Zoe's eagerness to have fun, but then again, she often ended up as the designated driver whenever they went somewhere. A happy Zoe would be much better than the snappy Zoe she had been lately, even if it was because of him.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As soon as they walked into the festival grounds and found a table near enough to the main stage to enjoy the music, Zoe pulled Aoife away from the group and they left together chatting animatedly. Shortly after, they came back carrying a massive tray full of shots, Wade noticed quite a few glasses had already been emptied and Zoe's and Aoife's eyes were bright with mischief.

"Looks like they forgot to full up quite a few glasses, Wade said sarcastically pointing at the glasses but Zoe and Aoife just burst out in a fit of giggles.

Wade signed, at least she was happy tonight, she deserved to be carefree for one night. Unfortunately he would soon find out what a carefree Zoe meant.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Wade had been right and he hated it. Men kept approaching Zoe and they had only been there for two hours. He grew more annoyed with every man that approached her with probably some dumb pickup line and what not and got even more upset when a group of guys invited her, Aoife and Erin over to their table. It was only a few tables away but close enough to keep her in his view and for him to hear the giggles that grew ever so frequent and louder. He tried not to look at her too much where she was standing with Aoife and Erin. Aoife now wearing a green shirt that said "kiss me I am Irish"

He thanked the heavens Zoe wasn't Irish. He grabbed another bottle of beer from the table and downed it in one go when he saw a tall blonde guy leaning over Zoe, whispering something in her ear whilst placing a hand on the mall of her back.

"Maybe you should cut back on that a bit mate." Ben said, seeing where Wade was looking.

"It's my birthday man, I can do what I want." He said turning his anger on Ben which was a easier but petty choice.

"Look I understand why you are getting annoyed, but she isn't doing anything wrong."

"I didn't do anything wrong either, but I'm still being punished," he said working himself up.

"Look, why don't we go for a walk, see what else is here, we've only seen the main stage and had loads of alcohol, surely there is more to this festival." He pulled Wade away from their table and coerced him in the opposite direction to where Zoe was standing with her new found friends. He quickly pecked Rebecca on the cheek before leaving with Wade who nodded at him knowingly and glanced one more to where Zoe was standing.

He caught her watching them as they walked away.

"Look Wade, I understand, I really do. But this is just her letting off some steam and letting her hair down. She has every right to do so."

"I know she does and I don't want to keep her from doing so."

Ben snorted loudly at his words.

"Fine, I don't want her talking to any guy tonight, but we are not together and I don't have any right to intervene."

"Does not mean it doesn't bother you." Ben stated simply.

"Bro you have no clue."

They walked for a while around the grounds which were much bigger than Wade had anticipated. They glanced over at some of the stalls that were there selling all kinds of Irish and Celtic trinkets. They stayed quite a long time at a stall that was selling fishing gear.

"Wade can I ask you something."

"Anything."

Ben waited for a moment before asking his actual question, he knew it wouldn't turn into the manliest conversatio, but with the alcohol in his system he felt braver than normal tapping into his emotional side as Rebecca liked to call it.

"Have you ever told Zoe how you feel about her?"

Wade looked at him with wide eyes and let out a booming laugh. "I would expect a question like that from Emmy but definitely from you." He said still laughing and shaking his head.

"Blame Rebecca's emotional side and the copious amount of alcohol consumed tonight."

"Why are you asking me?"

"This one _is_ actually on Rebecca, we were talking about you guys one night"

"You and everyone else." Wade said annoyed.

"No not like that, we were thinking of ways we could help you guys find your way back together, well rebecca was." He added, seeing the smirk on Wade's face as he said it, he knew he sounded stupid.

"And she told me that Zoe might be so upset not just because of what she found out, but what the implications of you being married to Tansy are."

Ben looked at Wade, he could tell Wade didn't understand what he was saying.

"Let me try and explain it the way Rebecca explained it to me.

Zoe still doesn't know the full truth, all she knows is that you have a wife and a child and she's filling in the blanks by herself. So she must feel like you are in a committed marriage right? She believes you to be a devout married man who vowed his undying and everlasting love for Tansy at a romantic wedding and stuff."

He held up his hand as Wade tried to speak and continued.

"She feels like she was just something on the side for you, that you don't and never cared for her. That your wife still has your heart."

Wade as silent for a long time letting the words seep in. He never thought about it like this and it made him feel panicked. Now he finally understood why Zoe had been _so_ hurt. He knew the truth about him and Tansy and so did his family, he hadn't considered Zoe would view his marriage to Tansy as such because he never did. Now it made so much more sense to him and why she didn't want to hear an explanation, an excuse from him. Jesse had been right. He had to force Zoe to listen to him. He had to explain himself.

"I need to tell her the truth, he gasped as they walked around a corner and the table Zoe was sitting at came into view. His eyes fell on her in an instant. She was in a deep in conversation with that blonde guy she had been speaking to earlier. The guy was sitting on the table and Zoe was standing close to him, they seemed to be in a deep conversation and Wade noticed that even thouh Zoe looked composed to an outsider she looked very different than he had ever seen her. Her eyes were hooded and unfocused, her cheeks were very flushed. He hadn't been keeping track of the amount she had been drinking, but it must have been a lot. He glanced at Aoife and Erin talking and laughing with two brown haired guys who were also wearing "Kiss me I'm Irish" shirts. Erin's cheeks were possibly scarlet and visibly drunk, Aoife even more giggly than normal, which Wade didn't even know was possible.

He forced his gaze off Zoe and tried not to look at her too much, reminding himself that she was allowed to do as she pleased and his eyes fell on the table him and Ben had vacated earlier. There were quite some new people there, most of them he didn't recognise. There were some people he knew who were working at the camp but he never really talked to them. He approached the table and before he could do anything, most heads turned to look at him. He caught the last words of his brother.

"...birthday today, ladies why don't you congratulate him." Wade looked at Jesse briefly who winked at him and gave him the thumbs up. Clearly please with his actions.

Emmy just rolled her eyes at this exchange and laughed at Wade's horrid expression. Wade groaned as a group of girls, all wearing the "kiss me I'm Irish" shirts approached him.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He had to thank his brother for pulling that stunt earlier, sending all those girls to him in order to congratulate him. Not only had the girls calmed down now and most of them eventually stopped making advances at him. He found out that all of them had been working at the festival and their shifts had ended. One of them had brought them Fish and Chips from the food truck she had been working for and Wade found it a nice change after the amount of alcohol he had consumed that night. Not to mention Zoe had kept an eye on him as soon as the girls approached him.

He was finishing his portion of fish and Chips he was sharing with Emmy, Celine sitting on the other side of him, she had been the only girl that had not given up on talking to Wade. Even in the state he was in, he knew what she wanted from him but decided not to call her out on it. He could tell it was bothering Zoe that they had been talking ever since he came back from his talk to Ben which satisfied him more than he imagined.

"So I've been dying to ask this all night, Celine said glancing at Emmy and then at Wade, hope you don't mind."

"We are not a couple." Emmy said before Celine could open her mouth to ask the question and she blushed.

"Sorry, was it obvious I wanted to know that?"

"Yes, both Emmy and Wade said and they all laughed. Wade noticed Celine looked relieved.

"You seem very close." Celine said to the both of them.

"Just good friends." Emmy said in a comforting tone. We met at the camp but we've been friends ever since Wade came to sit next to me on the bus.

"Only because Rebecca over there took my spot to be closer to Ben, he laughed looking at Ben and Rebecca. He regretted it the moment he laid his eyes on them. They were making out furiously and their hands were roaming in places that Wade wished he could unsee. Emmy grabbed a hand full of bottle caps from the table and threw it at them, hitting them both in the face. "Get a room." She yelled at them. Ben and Rebecca merely looked at the source and continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Nice aim." Celine told her.

"I'm going to get us one last round of drinks, Emmy said as she stood up, maybe we should call it a night after that before that show, she said nodding her head to Ben and Rebecca, starts to attract more people than the one on stage."

Wade watched Emmy walk away and turned his head to look at Celine again, who seemed to have followed his every move. He gave her a questioningly look.

"Are you sure you're not into her but you're too scared to tell her?"

"There's not a lot that I can tell her that would scare her, he joked, but no I am not into her. "

"Can I ask you something then?"

"Sure ask away."

Celine looked around her before she leaned towards Wade and whispered something in his ear. It was just what he had expected her to ask him and a wicked grin formed on his lips.

She pulled away and looked shyly up at him, scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Wade.

"Already looking for someone else you can lie to?" An angry voice came behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He quickly pocketed the note Celine had given him and turned around to face Zoe. She wasn't meeting his gaze, her eyes were now focussed on Celine.

"I wouldn't try anything with him you know, he already has a wife."

Wade noticed she was slurring her words and she seemed unstable on her feet, although she managed to get her message across just fine.

"We...we were just talking." Celine stammered apologetically.

"Don't worry about this Celine, Wade told her kindly, I'm not married, I'm divorced now."

Those words seemed to snap Zoe out of her rage a little.

"You are divorced? She asked him in a much softer voice, since when?"

"About a week give or take."

"Well good luck with that. She said curtly, turning on her heels.

Wade shot up from where he was sitting and walked after her before giving Celine an apologetic smile.

"Zoe wait."

Zoe stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"What do you want Wade! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well you've been doing an amazing job not talking to me all evening." He shot back.

"Yes… well…I am still angry with you!" She said in a raised voice and several people looked in their direction.

"Wow, I would have never guessed you were angry at me. He mocked, no longer being able to take the constant anger and snapping at him. When do you think you're ever going to stop being mad at me?"

"When it stops hurting." She said in a small voice that shocked Wade, he expected her to yell keep yelling at him.

"Zoe… he started, his voice much softer now as well. I really want to talk to you, you need to hear me out, please."

She looked into his pleading eyes and felt a strange feeling coming over her.

Panic suddenly taking over realising what was happening. She quickly stepped away from Wade and moved towards the gate before she started vomiting violently. Wade was by her side before she knew it, his hand on her back. She felt him brush the hair out of her face and keeping it away from her face as her body body seemed to take over and she was unable to stop herself being sick once more.

"Oohhh, this is awful, she groaned in between, Wade please don't look."

"I'm not looking Zoe, but it's fine, nothing wrong with baring your guts to the world."

She chuckled for a second but realized that was a bad idea when her body reacted violently. She could hear some shuffling behind her as she stood there bend over towards the gate with Wade holding her hair up.

"Can someone grab her bag" she heard Wade's soft voice talking to someone nearby, and the details for the taxi's, I'm taking her back, she is in no state." She could hear another voice but couldn't make out the words they were saying.

"No, _I'm_ taking her, he said to the unknown person who she suspected was Ben or Rebecca, besides have you seen Gigi or my brother for the past hour?"

"Wade, I really need to sit down" she told him hoarsely. She hated and loved that he was the one helping her, mortified by her current state but savoured his concern and closeness. She felt his strong arms grab her and helped her into a comfortable sitting position against the gate, handing her a cup of water.

"Thanks." She muttered, taking the cup from him and carefully sipping the cold water.

"Zoe?" The blond guy asked she had talked to earlier appeared out of nowhere and was looking at her in concern, are you okay?"

"She's fine. Wade said shortly, not wanting the blonde guy intervening.

"I'll be fine Cole thank you." She said kindly, wanting to smile at him but unable to do so.

"Do you need me to take you home Zoe?" Cole asked still looking concerned.

"She doesn't need you to take her home, Wade shot at him angrily, I'll take care of her. Now get lost."

"Uh Zoe, do you now this guy?" Cole asked in concern.

Wade went to speak but Zoe slapped him weakly on the chest. "Yes I know him, she said not meeting his gaze, still feeling a wave of sick coming on. We work together, it's fine Cole."

"Okay, he said uncertainly, well call me, I had a great time tonight Zoe."

Wade was shooting daggers at him now, still holding Zoe's hair as the next wave of nausea hit her.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Wade sat in silence in the back of the taxi with Zoe slumped against the window on the opposite side of him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She snapped.

Oh great, the Zoe that hated him was back, he thought to himself, she seemed much less angry when she was being sick and he was holding her hair.

"Can we maybe talk?" He tried.

"Why dont you just call that girl from the festival and talk to _her_ , she seemed pretty keen!" She slurred. He was surprised she remembered Celia considering she was quite drunk.

"Zoe come on, that's not fair."

"Dont talk to me about fair Wade." His name coming out of her mouth as if it was poison.

"Zoe I know that you are hurting and I understand how you feel."

Zoe snorted loudly. "Like hell you do, you're all just the same. You and my dad. Both of the men I ever cared about just screw me over and abandon me. You don't know how that feels."

Wade wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking, but Zoe just admitted that she had cared about him, him and her dad. Even though she was always snapping at him, her saying something like that meant something to him and his heart made a little hopeful jump.

"Zoe I haven't abandoned you, he said softly. I'm still here for you and I want to tell you what happened between me and Tansy."

For the first time since they broke up, she didn't yell at him, saying that she didn't want to hear what he had to say, maybe this was a step forward. Maybe he could finally tell her the truth. He opened his mouth to speak and looked over at her.

"Dammit," he whispered to himself. He looked at her, light snores escaping her slightly open mouth.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He carried her sleeping frame all the way up the hill towards the nurses station. He was afraid of Heather's reaction who he might have to wake to get Zoe into her bed but waking Heather was a better choice than the 20 odd people Zoe was sharing the staff cabin with.

He was surprised Heather wasn't in the nurses station, he checked the patient rooms and no one was there, so he put Zoe on the bottom bunk in the patient room, taking off her shoes and tucking her under the covers. He sat there on the edge of her bed staring at her for a while. This was the closest they had been for a while now and he missed her so deeply. No matter what happened tomorrow, he was going to tell her everything.

He hesitated before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, lingering for a moment taking in her smell mixed in with the alcohol before sitting up straight again. He was shocked to find her staring at him, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"I do care you know, she said in a whisper. I still care about you Wade. That's why it hurts so much."

His heart fluttered at her words. He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I still care about you too Zoe, I never stopped. I hope you know that." He saw her nodding ever so slightly and watched her as she fell back into a deep sleep.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So apparently reviews don't seem to show up on the website or the app, but I still receive them in my e-mail and get to read them, so any suggestions and thoughts are welcome.**


	15. My head hurts

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews even though they weren't showing on the website or app. This chapter took a bit longer because I wanted to give you guys a chapter that you would really enjoy.**

 **I know some people were expecting "I love you's between Z &W, but seeing as they've only known each other for 4 weeks, I decided it was too early for that, even though they were very close when they were together. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 15**

The screen door banged loudly back into place as Heather walked into the nurse's station at 6.00 am that morning, getting herself ready for the morning rush of campers coming in for their morning meds.

She sat down behind the computer and switched it on as she heard a groan coming from the tiny patient room next door. She got off her chair and peeked into the room. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," she said smiling to herself seeing Zoe lying there holding her head with a pained expression on her face.

"Water please." She croaked.

"It's already on your bedside table, Heather said pointing at a glass of water and a box of Tylenol. What time did you get in?"

"Don't know." Zoe groaned reaching for the water and the Tylenol. Heather walked over to her and took two pills out the box and handed them to Zoe.

"I'm sorry to tell you my dear but you look horrendous."

"If I look the way I'm feeling, I have a pretty good idea of what my face might looks like."

Heather sat down on the bed next to Zoe, very much like a mother would do. "At least you had some sense to get yourself some water and tylenol before you went to sleep."

Zoe considered her words and looked at the table where the water was. "I don't think I did, I don't really remember getting back home. I remember someone carrying me though."

"Well you do have good friends here, so I am sure someone was looking after you, they even had the sense to think about the next morning." She paused for second looking at Zoe who seemed deep in thought.

"Do you think it was Wade?" She asked Zoe, it sounds like something he would do considering all the things you have told me about him."

"Does seem like it." Zoe agreed but she didn't want to think about it, not now. The ripping headache was enough sorrow for this morning.

"I don't want to ruin the mood Zoe, but you do have lifeguarding this morning and you're on duty here in the afternoon. Not to mention you do look like you could use some breakfast and coffee." Heather told her gently.

Zoe groaned dramatically with every movement she made, pulling herself out of bed and cursing herself for drinking so much the night before. She wondered how Gigi was doing and decided to make her way to the staff cabin before she had to deal with breakfast.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zoe already feeling like hell from the small trip over to the staff cabin, crashed into the small bed with Gigi who woke up from the sudden movement.

"Zoe?" Gigi croaked? Zoe handed her a bottle of water and some Tylenol she had brought over from the nurse's station. Gigi took it gladly before falling back onto bed, letting out a huge sigh.

"So where did you just come from?" Gigi asked her, but Zoe only managed a loud moan, closing her eyes.

"Ugh, your breath smells like death Gigi!"

"Well yours doesn't smell of roses either, she joked back reaching for some strong mints on her nightstand, handing them to Zoe and popping several into her own mouth.

"You look pretty rough" Zoe eventually told Gigi looking at her and taking in her physique.

"Thank you, you look pretty flawless yourself, Gigi retorted sarcastically. The both managed a small giggle.

"So, was Wade still with you this morning?" Gigi asked.

"Wade?"

"Yes, he's the one who took you back here."

"There was water and painkillers next to my bed this morning." Zoe told her.

"He is thoughtful like that, even in his state you were still his top priority." Gigi said sweetly. Not to mention holding your hair when you were vomiting," she giggled.

"Oh that's all coming back to me now!" Zoe grumbled, as the horrid memories came flooding back. She ran her hands across her face feeling embarrassed.

"So sorry I wasn't there to witness it, I heard it was quite the scene."

"What do you mean? I don't remember a scene." Zoe asked in surprise.

"It wasn't like you that went all crazy, you do remember Cole right?"

"Of course I do, Zoe huffed, I wasn't completely hammered."

"But you don't remember Wade going off at him?" Gigi asked, I would imagine you would remember that."

"I haven't lost all the memories, but they all seem blurred, but now you mention it, it's all slowly coming back to me. She said as the memories of last night came flooding back. Talking to Cole, he had been charming and friendly, her glancing at Wade every other second wanting to know what he was thinking, seeing him looking angry when he had noticed Cole talking to her, Wade walking off with Ben, Wade being cornered by all those girls when he came back from his walk with Ben, Wade talking to THAT girl and Emmy, her feeling jealous, her going off at Wade for talking to a girl. Yes she remembered it all too well.

Unfortunately she also remembered the vomiting, Wade holding her hair for her, giving her a glass of water and taking her back to camp. He had even been nice when she went off at him for talking to another girl.

Her cheeks flushed when she remembered how she had been in the car with him and told him how she felt about him.

She remembered how his strong arms lowered her into her bed, stroked her hair out of her face and tucked her in bed. She remembered how he had leaned forward, his Wade like smell comforting her, she remembered his soft lips on her forehead and the struggle in her head not to forgive him on the spot and pull him closer to her and to make him stay with her all night. She remembered their eyes locking when he told her he still cared about her and how those words calmed her, filled her heart and made her head go all fluffy. Those words finally granting her the peaceful sleep she had been missing out on those past few weeks.

Gigi had been observing her best friend who seemed deep in thought. It must have meant something for Zoe that Wade had taken care of her because a small smile crept across her lips and Gigi noticed she was blushing.

"He kissed me." Zoe said, surprising Gigi who sat upright in bed in shock, but groaned when her head started thumping. She took another sip of her water and laid back down in the bed. "How was it?"

"He kissed me on the forehead."

"Talk about anticlimax." Gigi sighed.

"It still felt pretty intimate, it's been awhile since we were that close, he tucked me into bed and all, then kissed me. It felt pretty affectionate." She hesitated before continuing.

"I told him in the car I still have feelings for him."

"Why did you say it?" Gigi asked, happy Zoe finally did seemed to be moving forward, there seemed to be a shift in Zoe since last night.

"Because I do Gigi, I never stopped caring about him. I'm just really hurt."

"You need to talk to him babes, I know what he wants to tell you and I'm begging you for the very last time, please hear him out."

"I promise I will, Jesse actually gave me something the other day, he told me: " _Read this before you talk to Wade, it might help."_

"Oohh sounds exciting, what is it what he gave you?"

"I don't know, I only saw a folded piece of paper, he dropped it in my bag before we left for the festival last night and my bag is still at the nurses station, I have duty this afternoon so I will read it then."

"Are you not even slightly curious? Gigi asked in surprise, she didn't understand how Zoe could contain herself like this. She would have read that paper in the car.

"No Gigi, I'm not curious, I'm not like you." She said looking at her friend, a frown forming on her forehead.

"So whatever happened to you and Jesse last night? You guys were gone for a very long time. Zoe was glad to see that is was Gigi who was the one blushing now.

"We uh...we went for some private time, she said, the blush turning into a deep scarlet now.

"Right, seriously you guys are like rabbits." Zoe joked and they both laughed.

"Like I said Zoe, Kinsella men are irresistible."

"Hmmm apparently." Zoe said.

"Like you don't know it." Gigi giggled.

The two friends let a comfortable silence fall over them, their bodies pressed close together in the tiny bed, each occupied with their own thoughts and throbbing headaches.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ben and Wade were just finishing setting up for the canoe scavenger hunt for the day. They opted for an easy activity today because the both of them were still feeling rough from last night, Ben in particular, who looked like a complete mess and had dark bags under his eyes. Ben was just filling in Wade about the rest of the night as Jesse was still knocked out and still in his clothes from yesterday by the time Wade left the staff cabin.

"When did you guys get back?" Wade asked Ben, who looked like he never actually made it to bed.

"About two hours ago mate, be glad you took Zoe back when you did."

"Two hours ago? Why?

"Aoife and Erin mostly, not to mention Gigi and your brother being gone most of the night for some personal time."

"You can skip the Gigi and Jesse part, please. But do tell me about Erin and Aoife, what did they get up to? They already seemed pretty hammered when I left with Zoe.

"They were, and they got even more hammered if you can even imagine that. I don't think they're working today. Well they shouldn't because I think it will take at least 2 days before the alcohol will be gone from their system, Ben chuckled.

"What did they get up to then?"

"Well let's just say they they went all kinds of crazy, but it ended with them doing body shots off those lads bodies. That's where Emmy had enough and tried to get them away from those lads and back to camp, which took some convincing on my part because those guys thought Emmy was responsible for breaking up the fun.

So she finally manages to get them away from those guys and ready to get a taxi when I find out Jesse and Gigi have disappeared again. It eventually took us a good hour and a half to get them all together and actually into a taxi.

Wade chuckled imagining the mess and Emmy trying to get all of them into the taxi's. "I do wish you and Rebecca would have disappeared for some alone time as well though, you guys were giving quite the show that I really want to forget about. Wade joked. Be glad Zoe started vomiting, taking the attention right off you guys."

Ben blushed at those words. "Yeah well… let's not talk about that."

"Believe me, I'll never mention it again, Wade said. He turned around when he heard the voices of the campers behind him, approaching him and Ben.

"Let's get started Ben, he nudged his friend, kids are here."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ben was surprised he actually managed to get through the day without feeling too bad. Wade had done his best to keep him engaged and awake, getting him coffee from the main building whenever he could.

Wade had even encouraged him to eat lunch even though he felt sick by even thinking about food. He eventually opted for some fruit and a lot of water. He was feeling gleeful when he found out that he actually looked pretty good compared to Aoife and Erin who looked like they had just left their beds, still looking like death itself when he spotted them at lunch.

"Hey guys." Emmy said cheerily as she threw herself onto the bench across from Wade and Ben, grabbing food right left and center and stuffing her mouth with a muffin as if it was her last day on earth. She tried to swallow it all down with a large glass of milk.

"Hungry?" Wade asked her trying not to watch her eat her lunch in such an unappealing manner, nearly losing his appetite in the process.

"Starving." She mumbled with her mouth full and swallowed hard. Emmy grabbed the glass of milk and downed the rest of the glass. Slamming it back onto the table, pouring herself some more milk.

"I'm sorry Emmy but that was a disgusting display, there's really no need to eat like that." Ben said, who was already feeling sick.

"I know, but I was sick this morning and I just couldn't eat anything at breakfast, I've been with the campers all day and I've been starving ever since.

"Just next time, try and eat with your mouth closed." Ben added who still looked a bit pale.

"Emmy before I forget!" Wade interjected and reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Emmy.

"She opened it and looked at Wade questioningly."

"It's from Celia from last night, you were not too drunk to remember her right?"

Wade was very surprised to see her blush, this must have been the first time she actually did, she tried to hide her cheeks behind her blonde curls staring down at her food.

"Am I missing something?" Ben asked looking between Emmy and Wade.

"Well, when you and Rebecca were getting busy with your little show, I was talking to this girl, she was with that group that Jesse set loose on me, but there was thin one girl would just not leave my side. I knew she wasn't into me but yet she wouldn't budge. Then I realised why she was still hanging around me. He finished nodding in Emmys direction who was picking at her food and doing everything in her power not to look at Wade or Ben.

"What are you going to do with it?" Wade asked her, nodding at the piece of paper.

"Don't know yet Wade, but thanks for giving it to me." She said in a quiet voice.

"Anytime."

"So what have you guys planned for today? She asked them, finally looking up at them, subtly changing the subject.

"We were supposed to do high ropes today, but we changed it to a canoe scavenger hunt."

"Why did you change it? I was looking forward to high ropes today!"

Wade nodded towards Ben. "Can you imagine doing high ropes with this one today, I'm sorry but that just wouldn't be safe."

"True, well a scavenger hunt sounds great as well, I'll see you guys in a bit I guess, I need to go back to the kids. Seeya!" She said cheerily and hurried off with a wave.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zoe threw herself onto the bed with a huge sigh. Lifeguarding with a throbbing headache in the scalding hot sun had done nothing good to her mood and she was glad for the air conditioning the station had to offer.

"You okay?" Heather asked.

"Will be fine again tomorrow, when my hangover is gone."

Heather laughed and rummaged around the little station. Zoe could hear her moving around and opened her eyes when she felt Heather walking towards her and sitting down on the side of the bed, she was holding a glass with a weird looking concoction inside, it looked grey and cloudy and very unappetizing. Heather handed Zoe the glass and Zoe looked at it in disgust, scrunching up her nose.

"What's this?"

"You don't need to know what it is, you just need to drink it." She said

Zoe sniffed it, she was surprised it didn't actually smell that bad, tentatively she took a small sip. It didn't taste that bad either.

"You need to drink all of it." Heather said kindly, when you are finished, you can lay down in the patient room for a bit, I don't mind covering for an hour, but after that I need you to take over."

Thank you so much Heather, I owe you."

"That you do." She said kindly.

Zoe drained the glass as fast as she could and pulled herself off the bed and went into the patient's room for a short nap. She reminded herself to make sure to thank Heather for always being there. She stumbled over her bag that was still on the floor from last night, contents falling out and onto the floor. She sighed and bend over to pick everything up. She hastily grabbed everything she could find and threw in back in the bag, ready to lay down on the bed when her hand fell on the piece of paper Jesse had given her the night before. She grabbed it and lay back down on the bed and opened the paper.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zoe never had the time to fully process what she had read, a loud commotion outside of the station had her jumping of her bed to see what the noise was about, she heard someone calling for her and Heather and someone else crying. The door of the station banged open, the door nearly flying off its hinges when she stepped into the main part of the station to see Wade standing there. Wade was looking at her with wide and panic stricken eyes when her eyes fell on the girl in his arms, blood all over her face. She could tell it was Rose. He took a big stride over to the bed and gently laid Rose down on the bed.

"What happened?" She asked as she rushed to Rose's side to see what was wrong with her, she noticed a sizeable wound to the side of her head, blood still seeping out and blood all plastered in her hair. Heather was already cleaning and sterilizing the wound as she rushed to get some gauze. Rose crying hysterically and reaching out for Wade's hand, who moved closer to Rose and took her hand to comfort her.

"Zoe, she was doing the canoe scavenger hunt. I don't know why but she was on this made shift deck in the lake to claim a price and jumped off it and into the canoe and well, she slipped and landed on her head. I got her here as fast as I could." He said in a trembling voice that did not go unnoticed by Zoe.

Zoe looked intently at Rose who seemed very sleepy whilst Heather was still tending to Rose, holding a gauze to the side of her head, and motioning to Wade to hand her an ice pack.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Zoe asked her, concerned about her sudden sleepiness. The young girl looked at her with teary eyes under heavy eyelids. "It really hurts, my head hurts," she said in a small voice as another tear trickled down her pretty face.

"I know sweetheart, we will help you with that." Zoe said softly rubbing her arm slightly, sitting down on the bed next to Rose. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I don't really remember, she said apologetically, her bottom lip quivering.

"That's okay Rose, just tell me when you do remember okay?" Zoe looked at her nodding slightly. Heather pressed the ice pack to Rose's head and Rose groaned at the sudden cold on her head.

Zoe glanced at Wade who was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face tense and his eyes wide, staring at Rose. Zoe wanted to tell him everything would be okay when Rose suddenly started muttering.

"Wade, Rose croaked, I don't feel so good" Zoe looked back around at Rose and noticed her face seemed drained of color. She was about to be sick.

Wade had noticed it too and shot off the bed and ran to get a bucket and held it in front of Rose as she was violently sick. Wade was so consumed b Rose that he missed the worrying glances that Heather and Zoe shared. Heather grabbed the bucket from Wade and sat down next to Rose, stroking her hair and shushing her as the vomiting continued. Heather gave Zoe another pointed look, Zoe nodded in understanding and left to patient room to make a call.

She was just about to be connected to the operator when Wade walked in the patient room and locked eyes with her, his wide and full of worry. His head shot up when he realised Zoe was calling for an ambulance and hung on her every word as she gave the operator all the information.

"Concussion?" He asked her in a small voice the moment she hung up.

"I think it is Wade, but I just want to make sure. I want to have her checked out in the hospital." Zoe said as she walked out of the room to get Rose's file.

Wade sat down on her bed and let out a long sigh. He was about to follow Zoe back to the main part of the station when something on the bed caught his eye. He grabbed the familiar piece of paper and looked at it. How did Zoe get her hands on Tansy's letter? She wasn't blunt enough to dare and snoop through his stuff. And how did she even know about the letter? The only one who knew about the letter…

Zoe walked back into the patient room with Rose's file, ready to call Mrs Hattenbarger when she noticed Wade's expression, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wade, I promise, she's going to be fine, could you please help me out and meet the ambulance at the road and direct them to us?"

"Oh yeah sure," he said his mind still on the letter but hurrying out to the main road to meet the ambulance all the same.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zoe and Heather had been by Rose's side every step of the way. After Zoe had called Rose's mother, Heather had left with her in the ambulance, Zoe following close behind by car. She had left a note for Wade at the nurse's station saying they had gone to the hospital and that Rose's mother had been called and not to worry about anything.

Even though Zoe had tried to calm Annie down, telling her Rose would be in good hands, she had been adamant she would come over on the next available flight to see her daughter.

After many tests the doctors had finally confirmed Zoe's suspicion, Rose had indeed a light concussion. Zoe who was sitting in a chair next to Rose's bed, looked over at Rose who finally had fallen asleep after crying for her mother and babysitter. Zoe tried to comfort the little girl telling her her mother would be there as soon as possible and that she would stay by her side until her mother arrived. She had sent Heather back to camp to make sure the nurses station would be covered.

Zoe was sitting next to Rose's bed reading one of the magazine's she had found in the visiting room when Rose started to stir. Her big sad brown eyes on Zoe.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"My head still hurts."

"I know, I'll call for a nurse to help you with that okay?"

"Okay…" Rose said defeated.

Zoe sat on the bed close to Rose. "What is it Rose?" She asked her, she could tell Rose wanted to say something. "You can tell me."

"You said my momma is coming right?"

"I did, your mommy told me she would be here as soon as possible, but I don't know when that will be."

"What about my babysitter, why isn't he here yet?"

"Does he live near your mommy?"

Rose shot Zoe a weird look and laughed. "Wade?" She asked Zoe.

"Wade what?"

"Wade is my babysitter, doesn't he want to see me?"

Zoe nearly laughed, but managed to swallow her chuckle seeing Rose's sad face."

"Wade is your babysitter?" She managed to ask her in a steady voice.

"He used to be. Rose said very seriously, and was the funniest as well. All my friends were jealous of me."

"He doesn't babysit you anymore?" Zoe asked her, noticing how Rose used the past tense.

"Momma said we shouldn't ask him anymore after he lost his baby."

"His baby?" Zoe asked, suddenly remembering the letter she read, just before Wade brought Rose in.

"Momma said he had a baby but then the baby had to go somewhere else. It made him really sad. Momma told me I shouldn't bother him to play games with me until he felt a little bit better." Rose said matter of factly.

"When I saw him again when I came to summer camp with momma and auntie Jackie he looked very happy again and he promised me he would come over soon when summer camp was over so we could play operation together again."

Zoe smiled at the name of the game. "You know operation is my favorite game as well. I used to play it with my dad all the time."

The mention of Rose's favorite game seemed to cheer her up a little bit.

"You know, I think I saw some games in the visitors lounge, I'll just go and get some okay? I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here, Rose called after her cheerily.

Zoe decided to make some calls on the way to the visitors lounge, before looking for some games to play with Rose.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zoe and Rose were on their 4th round of "Guess who" when Zoe heard familiar footsteps approaching Rose's room. She didn't need to turn around to know who that was. She glanced at Rose who was looking transfixed at the door. Her eyes wide and full of joy.

Zoe had to remind Rose to stay in bed when Wade stepped into the room and walked straight over to Rose, wrapping her in his arms, ruffling her hair when he pulled away. He sat down next to Rose on the bed facing Zoe.

"Thank you for calling me, I was anxious to find out how my little Rose was doing." He said, giving Rose a side hug.

"Well I had no choice, she kept hammering me about her babysitter." Zoe teased. To her surprise Wade looked unabashed when she mentioned him being her babysitter. Instead he fixed her with an intense gaze. "Well I'm glad she did hammer you to have me come over." He turned his attention back to Rose. "It's good to see that you are doing okay Rose, you really had me worried."

"I'm okay, Wade I'm really sorry for jumping off that deck."

"Don't worry about it Rose, he said kindly, just make sure you get enough rest and get all better okay?"

"Okay." Rose turned to look at Zoe. "Zoe, when is momma going to be here?"

"Soon Rose, Heather told me your mommy was going to be on the next available flight. I'll go and call the camp to see if they know more okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, her face sad.

Zoe walked out of the room and into the hallway when she spotted the anxious face of Rose's mother at the end of the hall. She hurried over to her, before Zoe could say anything Annie had her in a tight hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Zoe, thank you so much for looking out for Rose, Gemma told me you took care of her and stayed with her ever since." She managed through sobs.

Zoe patted Mrs Hattenberger awkwardly on the back. Zoe finally coerced Mrs Hattenbarger to sit down in the hallway filling her in on everything that happened with Rose, before she went in the room to see Rose.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I thought you might have left." Wade said, walking up to Zoe who was still talking to a nurse at the reception desk.

"No I still needed to fill in some forms and I was trying to convince them to let Rose come back to camp with me tonight. She could stay with me in the nurses station for a while."

"And? Is she allowed to come back?"

"They want to keep her here for one night for observation. Zoe sighed. Her mother can stay with her tonight though, I was just on my way to tell her that they're sorting out a bed for her right now."

"What about you?" Wade asked her.

"What about me?"

"Are you staying here as well?

"I wanted to, but there's no need, her mother is here with her and the hospital is only 15 minutes away. So if I'm needed, I can be right there."

"So you're going back to camp tonight?" Wade looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, I don't want to intrude on Mrs Hattenbarger and Rose even more, besides she's in good hands now and the nurses love her."

"I concur, Wade said. She's a sweet kid."

"So uh...Do you need a ride back to camp?" Wade asked her, scratching the back his neck, looking apprehensive.

"That's a sweet offer Wade, but Heather was picked up earlier today because I needed the car to get back to camp."

"Ah oke. Well have a safe journey home Zoe."

"You too Wade."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

With the day's events over with, Zoe got back to the nurses station ready for a lie down with a large glass of water and a good book. Zoe threw her bag into the corner as she entered and sat down next to Heather.

Heather had just finished administering the last of the evening medication and filled Zoe in on all the ongoings at camp since she had gotten back to camp. It had been a quiet day and Heather was expecting even a quieter night for Zoe, as the day had been especially hot, so the campers were probably extra tired today. She bade Zoe a goodnight and Zoe sat back in the chair contemplating moving to the porch to read her book. But then she remembered all the bugs that would come swarming around her and thought better of it.

She went back to the patient room to grab her book and a fresh shirt to change into. When she waked into the room her eyes fell on the letter on her bed she had been reading earlier that day. She picked it up and scanned the letter. Not that she needed to read it again, every word seemed to be edged into her brain ever since reading it. Even when Wade came rushing in with Rose in his arms was she unable to forget those words Tansy had written to him. She quickly decided against a quiet night with her book, suddenly wanting to speak to Wade. She threw on a fresh shirt and nearly ran towards the door, grabbing the emergency phone with her and yanking open the door in a rush to find him. She nearly collided with a tall figure who was standing on the porch.

"Zoe?" Came a disgruntled voice.

"Wade? What are you doing here?" She said looking up at him, towering above her.

He suddenly looked nervous again, scratching the back of his neck, "I wanted to come and see you, but if you are in a rush…" He trailed off uncertainly looking at her.

Now it was Zoe's turn to look shy. "I was actually on my way to find you, she said, staring at her shoes, all of the sudden feeling self conscious.

"You were?" Wade asked surprised. Are you allowed to leave the nurse's station when you're on call?"

"Only when I have the emergency phone with me." she said, holding up the phone to show him and finally meeting his gaze.

"So why were you looking for me?" Wade asked her.

"Why don't you come in first, she said, moving back to the door and holding it open for him. He gestured to her to enter first, taking the door from her and followed her inside. He sat down on the bed Rose had been lying in earlier that day. Zoe went into the patient room and grabbed the letter Jesse had dropped into her bag the other day and sat down next to Wade on the bed, showing him the letter.

"So I finally read this." She told him.

"I'm glad you did." Wade said quietly, not sure where she was going with the conversation.

"I'm kind of glad you made Jesse give this to me." Zoe continued smiling at Wade. She was surprised to see Wade didn't return her smile.

"Wade? What's wrong?"

"Look Zoe, please hear me out and don't get mad. I never actually gave that letter to Jesse, he must have taken it when I let him read it, but giving it to you was all on him. _However_ , he continued quickly, seeing as Zoe was about to say something. I very glad he did give you that letter. I've been looking forward to being able to talk to you ever since Tansy spoke to you on the phone. I wanted to explain everything to you so badly."

"I understand how it must have made you feel when you spoke to Tansy, making you think I was in a committed marriage with a child and what not. I understand how that must have made you feel, like I was using you to cheat on her, but that was never the case Zoe. It really wasn't, she didn't and doesn't mean anything to me. You're the one that meant everything to me, you still do."

Zoe smiled weakly at his words, his sincere gaze upon her. She tried not to show how much the butterflies seemed to awaken and go crazy at his words. She understood where he was coming from, but she still had so many questions. The secret that he kept from her still fresh in her mind.

"I'd just wish you would have told me sooner Wade. I feel like the entire time we were together is tarnished by this lie you kept from me. I mean, we were even intimate, it makes me feel like the other woman."

"I know Zoe, I really do and there isn't a day I don't regret that. Not the intimacy part. He said with a small smile, remembering that first night, but making you feel that way. It was never my intention. It really wasn't. I hope you realize that"

Zoe was having a hard time staying mad at him with him looking at her with pleading eyes, begging her for forgiveness.

"And if you even need more proof of how much you and I meant to me, you were the first girl I ever introduced to my momma."

It took a while for Zoe to process those words. "But your mother knew you were married right? Why would you introduce me to her as your girlfriend?"

"Yes well, like that letter said Zoe. That marriage was a big big mistake and never even serious. Me and Tansy used to be friends, one night we got drunk, like really drunk. Even more drunk than you did last night. And we stupidly decided to get married, thinking at the time it would be hilarious."

"The next morning I already regretted it so much. If there's anything in my life I could change it would be that night. The moment we sobered up I told her we should get a divorce because neither of us were in our right minds when we got married, not to mention my heat wasn't in it. But like you read in the letter, Tansy wasn't willing to give me a divorce and actually liked being married, even though we hardly saw each other. When we did see each other we always ended up fighting."

Zoe went to speak again and Wade knew what question was coming now, it was the question he was dreading the most.

"So Chase? She started apprehensively, he's your son?" It wasnt really a question, more like a statement.

"He is."

"What happened with him?" She asked, not really wanting to think about how he even came about, considering Wade mentioned he and Tansy were always fighting. She noticed Wade's expression almost changing instantly, his eyes sad and a large frown forming on his forehead.

"I never even knew she was pregnant Zoe, he started in a small voice. I only saw her again about a year ago. She had been avoiding me for obvious reasons, living with her cousin in Baton Rouge during her pregnancy and ignoring me because I was still trying to get that divorce from her. When I finally saw her again in Bluebell I cornered her and demanded she signed the divorce papers. We talked for a bit and she was finally considering the divorce. Then all of the sudden she dropped this bomb on me. I think the guilt must have been too much for her. That's when she finally told me she had been pregnant with my baby and given him up for adoption." He finished, his voice breaking as he said it.

Zoe was silent for a long time trying to comprehend what Wade just told her. She didn't dare look up at Wade who was wiping at his face and sniffing loudly.

"So I tried to get all the information I could find about Chase, he started, his voice still quivering. That's what Tansy named him. I even looked into contesting the adoption because she had him adopted without my knowledge or consent. I had to prove to the court I was actually his biological father before I could contest, otherwise anyone can contest an adoption you see. So the agency took both mine and Chase's samples."

So I was starting to fight the case to try and get him back when I talked to my mother about it all. She made me see that fighting the adoption might not be such a good idea, not for Chase anyway. However much I wanted to fight for my son. She told me he had already been with his new parents for a while by then and was already attached to his new parents, he never knew anyone else and trying to take him away from him, how much I wanted to raise him myself, would only cause him more harm than good. So I stopped fighting the case because I could never do that to Chase."

"God Wade, that sounds awful. I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you. Is that why Tansy was apologizing in the letter?"

"Yeah she was, I understand that she's sorry for everything that she's done, but she did it nonetheless." Zoe noticed his voice sounded much harsher now he was talking about Tansy.

"Do you ever think you will forgive her?" Zoe asked timidly.

"I'm working on it, Tansy did speak to the adoption agency for me and managed to get me a meeting with Chase, so I think that's her way of trying to make it right." He sighed.

"She did, oh wow Wade that's amazing news! Are you excited, when are you seeing him?"

"I am, excited, nervous and apprehensive. I haven't called the lady who is supposed to help me with the meeting though."

"Why not?"

Wade looked nervous again, "You know, there were other things bothering me and you know… I just wasn't feeling up for it yet." Zoe nodded, she understood without him having to explain why he hadn't called that lady yet.

"Zoe."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad we finally had this talk." He said, their eyes finally meeting again.

"Me too Wade. And I'm sorry for not listening to you sooner."

"It's okay, I understand why you were mad, you had every right to be." They smiled at each other, Wade was beyond happy they were at least talking again, the tension between them finally lifted and it seemed like Zoe was finally open to them being closer again. He wasn't going to press matters between them, however much he wanted to be together with her again. He wanted to show her that she could trust him again before he would try something with her again.

"Before I forget, he started, there was actually a reason why I came by."

"What is it?"" Zoe asked curiously, happy to see Wade smiling again. He handed her a rectangular and neatly wrapped box with a silver bow on top. She looked up at him questionly. "What is it?"

"I have no clue, my momma send this for you when she sent me a box for my birthday. She made me promise to give it to you."

"So instead of sending you more presents, she sent something along for me?" Zoe teased.

"My momma like's you and I can't really blame her."

Zoe looked at the box and started opening it, Wade was just as curious to see what was in there as Zoe was and he was craining his neck to see what it was. He was slightly scared it was something that might embarrass him, knowing his mom. Zoe finished opening the box and it contained two smaller containers and an envelope. She gasped as she realised what it was.

"What is it? Wade asked slightly panicked, he wasn't sure if her reaction was good or bad. "Oh my…. How does she even know?" Zoe said, holding up one of the containers so Wade could see what it was.

"She made me black and white cookies? How did she know these are my favorites? She looked at Wade suspiciously who blushed under her gaze.

"You told your mother about my obsession for black and white cookies?" She asked him, wa warmth spreading through her body.

"Yeah." He admitted, not daring to tell Zoe she was still his favorite subject to talk to his momma about.

"And what are these?" She pointed at the other container, which had a different kind of cookies in them.

"These are my momma's speciality. Always makes them for our birthdays, so we call them birthday cookies. She sent me some of those as well but Jesse ate them all."

Zoe opened the container and held it in front of Wade so he could grab one which he happily accepted. She tried one as well.

"Wow, those are delicious." She said, considering to eat one more, but she wanted to save some for later. She noticed the envelope from his mother and opened that one as well. It was a postcard from a covered bridge and greetings from Bluebell written on it, the bridge was exactly like the one she had seen back in her house in New York. She remembered she still needed to talk to her mom about that.

She flipped over the card to see if there was anything written on the back.

 _Dearest Zoe,_

 _I hope these cookies will find you in one piece, trusting my son's haven't secretly eaten them all. I'll gladly make you more of these if you ever do decide to come and visit Bluebell. I know I would just love to see you again._

 _Sincerely Jackie_

"Well, that was very subtle of her." Wade said slightly annoyed. Trust his mother to intervene to sent a hint to Zoe about coming to Bluebell.

"I think it's sweet and maybe I will come to Bluebell one day, she said. Just to see your mom of course, she added, smiling at Wade, who smiled back. Looking happier than he had done in those past weeks they had been broken up.

"Wade?"

"Hmmm?"

"May I ask one more question?" Zoe said, scrutinizing Tansy's letter that laid open between them on the bed.

"Ask away Zoe, I don't want to keep any more secrets from you." Wade chuckled, sneaking another birthday cookie from the container.

"What kind of names are Rudy, Rocket and Chicken?"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Thank you for reading, I really hope you guys are happy they finally had "that" talk.**

 **Suggestions and thoughts are always welcome. I'm as much on this journey as you guys are.**


End file.
